Silver Cross
by Starseer
Summary: I am going to tell you to do something very important. Take the mouse and click the blue letters that say Silver Cross. SasSak vampire fic
1. Pop tarts!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto. Kapeesh?**

**Well I am starting a new story because I have wanted to write a vampire fic. So yea hear we go!**

**Au**

**This chapter has been altered a couple times, so yeah.**

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

_I was running, I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. It was to get away from HIM. I raced along the dark streets as I heard him coming closer. All of the sudden my legs gave out on me and wouldn't move. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder._

"DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU BATMAN!" My alarm clock screeched, Naruto had messed with it... AGAIN. I groaned and sat up. Every night the same nightmare, every night it ends at the same spot. I sighed and got up, when was Naruto going to get out of this Batman phase?

Only two more days until school started, and it would be my sophmore year at Konoha High. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Not bothering to wait for it to heat up, I'll just wake up faster which is what I needed; that or a caramel macchiato. After feeling somewhat refreshed, I stepped out of the shower (after turning it off) and heard my cell phone ringing. I ran over there towel and all and answered it,

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan!!! You'll never guess what!!!" Naruto. Just what I need, extreme hyperness in the morning before I'm even up. Now all I need is for him to drag me to some Batman convention and I'd be set. What happened to just ramen making him happy? That was manageable... Curse me for taking him to see Batman Begins!

"Naruto, will you please stop yelling in my ears?! Honestly, how can you be so hyper in the morning?" I asked somewhat calmly.

"My friend who moved to the U.S is moving back!" Naruto said excitedly, as if he had just completely not heard me. Despite my annoyance, I could vaguely remembering him mentioning a while back that before I moved here his best friend had moved, I guess this was him.

"That's great Naruto! I have to go."

"Why? I want to tell you about my friend!"

"Naruto, I'm freezing cold in a towel."

"Oh... well, are you still going shopping with Ino later? I want you to meet him and all four of us could do something instead of shopping!"

"Well, Ino doesn't like plans being changed last minute, but Naruto, you can still come if you want to, I'm pretty sure you'll _love_ Victoria's Secret. Oh, and I have to pick up a few feminime products." I said with a small smile, this was the best way to end a conversation with Naruto.

"Uh... Sorry Sakura-chan! I uh have to go, uh, make my bed!" Naruto said before rapidly hanging up, he had never went shopping with me again after the first time he had to go to Victoria's Secret. Well, unless it was grocery shopping, then he'd come with me and manage to get me to buy some instant ramen.

I went over to my dresser and got dressed before grabbing my silver necklace off the top of the dresser and putting it on. I could almost see my mom giving me this thing. She gave it saying that I needed to wear it everyday, no matter what. Somehow it would keep me safe; in my opinion it was just a really cute necklace and nothing more, I mean how could a necklace keep me safe?

"Time to go see Ino," I said to myself, literally.

**Yep!** I.S. said in my mind. I.S. is my inner voice, she speaks almost if she had a mind of her own. Of course, I've never told anybody about this; voices in your head usually ment you were crazy.

Hearing a horn honk out front, I realized I was still standing dripping wet in a towel; Ino was going to be mad if I wasn't out the door in a minute. Frantically I got ready and ran out the door, ready to greet the day.

9090909090909090909090909\

The First Day of 10th Grade.

9090909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

"DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU BATMAN!" Was the first thing I heard that morning, I had changed it back (because this has happened before) to a standard beeping noise but Naruto unfortunately had changed it back once again to Batman. How he knew I had changed it back, I don't want to know.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, and I got dressed in the school uniform, a black shirt with a white design going up the side with a deep blue bow (that can be worn on the shirt or in the hair) and a matching skirt with the same white design going around the bottom. Not that great of a uniform. I grabbed my necklace and put it on and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Hm, what to have for breakfast?

I grabbed a pack of smores poptarts and grabbed my backpack and headed out the door when I heard a honk, _'Time for my first day in 10th grade.'_

**Do you think Naruto's friend will be hot? **I.S. thought to me.

_'That's all you can think about? I don't know how you're me.'_ I thought sighing. I went to the car, it was Naruto's day to drive and as I approached the car I saw Hinata, Naruto and someone else I had never seen before staring out the window on the other side of the car. Just by his posture I could tell he was a bit annoyed; not that I could blame him, the driver of the car is a _bit_ of a morning person.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled to me excitedly, I could see him holding a Starbucks cup in his hand, something told me he had had a lot of coffee before coming to get me. I felt a bit more sorry for his annoyed friend; something told me that the two had been catching up this past weekend, even if his friend didn't want to. Having to put up with a hyper Naruto for more than a day could grate on anybody's nerves.

"I am right by you Naruto." I said punching him on the top of his head. Our little way of greeting.

"Hey, what was that for?" Naruto whined, puting his hands on the top of his head and pouting.

"For making me deaf, I'll send you the bill for my hearing aid later." I said as I got into the back. Hinata had the passenger seat in the front, Naruto was driving and the still silent boy was in the back beside me, not looking out the window anymore, but instead staring at Naruto smirking.

"Oh yeah! This is Sasuke." Naruto said finally introducing me to silent boy wonder. I got a good look at him. He had black hair that spiked up in the back, onyx eyes, pale skin, tall and he looked like he worked out. Not like he had the whole muscle man thing going on but you could tell he worked out. He had the boy's school uniform on; a black polo shirt with the white design similar to the one on the girl's uniform, black pants, black shoes, and a dark blue tie.

**He's hot!**

'Well yeah, but is it me or does he kind of have a emo look to him?'

**Yeah, you should give him a hug... and whatever else he wants.**

"Oh and duck ass? This is Sakura-chan." Naruto said looking at him and pointing to me, Sasuke didn't even spare me a glance and just glared at Naruto. I gave him a glare for ignoring me, but laughed at the comment. Almost instantly he switched his glare from Naruto to me, I shivered that glare was creepy; something told me he wasn't that friendly. Something also told me he was also the goth/emo type.

"You're not very well-mannered for a girl." he said looking at me, Naruto and Hinata instantly paled. He had just crossed the line on his first sentence to me; that took talent.

"Well, duck ass, you're not very well-mannered for a person." I shot back, glaring at him, he may be cute (even as a goth/emo type) but he was going on my, 'People I hate' list.

"H-Hey Sakura, do want to go shopping this weekend?" Hinata quietly asked and instantly I calmed down and put on my seatbelt. After maturely sticking my tongue out at him.

"Okay!" I said smiling.

909090909090909090909090909

Sasuke's POV

I stared at the pink-haired girl. She was... different to say the least. She had been sending me a death glare and now she was back in her seat with her seat belt sitting there calmly. Weird. She apparently wasn't a fan girl either, that became apparent when she stuck her tongue out at me.

My gaze then drifted to her neck, a silver cross with flowers going around it. I looked at it and thought, 'She can't be.'

"Sakura what is your last name?" I asked. Naruto was already driving but he got a confused look on his face when I looked at him in them mirror. I NEVER had shown any interest in a girl so this was new for him, and me for that matter.

"Haruno duck ass you got it? Haruno."

'_Impossible.'_

909090909090909090909090909090909

**Yay a cliffie! Anyway is it good? It's my first vampire fic. Please review! It will make me really happy, flame or not. Preferably not but that might be to much to ask for.**

**I am clearing something up, Naruto picked her up because she, him and Hinata rotate driving eachother around to save money on gas.**


	2. Going to the Nurse!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

So yea I got some reviews saying people liked it but were confused. I was planning on explaining everything in this one. I have a dentist appointment in and hour...

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

'She couldn't be...'

_flashback..._

_I remembered my mother coming to my room and quietly closing the door behind her quietly; even though I was only five at the time, I could tell she was going to tell me about something serious. Coming over to me she picked me up and carried me to the bed, pulling a book off the top shelves of my bookcase, where I couldn't reach. It was a book I hadn't seen before, and it looked very old, I reached over and grabbed it from my mother, slowly reading out the title, "Ta-ku-to, Takuto! Mommy, what is this? I haven't seen it before," I spoke flipping through it, "And there aren't any pictures!"_

_"Sasuke, there is something you should know about a necklace and the Haruno clan, and this is the best way to learn how it all started... It was the last king of the vampires journal, and it is a very important object-"_

"We're here!" Naruto yelled snapping me out of my daydream. I looked over at Sakura again, she was fumbling with something in her backpack, her face lit up whenever she found it but when she saw me staring at her she frowned and glared. Just great, she hated me.

76576576576576576576576575765765

Sakura's POV

We all got out of the car and pulled out our schedules, all trying to remember them so we wouldn't have to keep looking at them all day.

"I have technology first.." Hinata mumbled, she hated electronics and I could already see that she was getting nervous about facing this.

"Me to Hinata-Chan! Let's go!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her off. Hinata looked like she was about to faint from being in close contact with Naruto.

"I have Algebra 2 first with Kakashi-sensei..." I said to nobody in particular; I had heard he was the laziest teacher there was and even read porn in class sometimes, but the worst thing was that he was also the hardest grader out of all the teachers at Konohagakure High, making his already hard class even harder.

"Me too." I heard and I looked up and saw Sasuke still there. Great. I didn't want to spend a class period with the sexist.

"Follow me, I know where it is." I told him, sighing as we made our way into the building. The Gods did not seem to be with me today.

"Shouldn't we stop at our lockers first?" he asked me, and he was right, but I didn't want to admit it. He was mean and I didn't like him.

"Oh, mine is right by Kakashi-sensei's room, so you can just go find your's where ever it is and find his room on your own." And with that I ran off.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I found my locker with only a few problems and found a teacher to tell me where my class was. That Haruno could have waited for me and shown where our class was. I got into the class room and saw an empty seat by Sakura who was doodling on a piece of paper.

"Oh, is that Sasuke-kun? He must've moved back. He looks super cute!" Some of the girls in the classroom started whispering quietly to their friends. I sighed, it was going to be a long year if they were starting to talk about me already. I looked over to Sakura's piece of paper, she was doodling a duck, or more like a dead duck. I shivered when I realized what my nickname was, she was kind of strange.

"That's... interesting." I said looking at her. She looked up and grinned,

"I had inspiration." She told me creepily. Then a girl came in she had brown hair that was in two neat buns.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you in forever!" she practically shouted, running up to Sakura, giving me an odd look when she saw me.

"Hey Tenten!"

Tenten got in the seat behind Sakura and looked at her doodle, before looking up and studying me for a moment and laughing.

"Here let me see it!" Tenten said grabbing the paper and the pencil Sakura had been drawing with. She drew kunais and shurikens all hurtling towards the duck. These girls had major issues. Sakura laughed and grabbed another pencil and started to draw a piano above the ducks head. 'Our Sensei is obviously late' I thought as I watched the two girls draw the ducks demise. I then saw Sakura's necklace again.

_flashback_

_"...And that's the last entry, Sasuke" my mom told me finishing the diary. I let out a sigh of relief, it had just been some love story, but something struck me as odd._

_"Mommy, that's no end to a story!"_

_"You're right, it's not. Since your great-great-great grandfather couldn't win the girl's heart before his timely death, he made a vow to either kill her direct descendent or turn the descendent into one of us. Our sources tell us that you can identify whoever that may be by seeing a certain necklace..."_

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I felt someone was watching Tenten and I and so I looked up and saw a man with grey hair and a mask covering half his face. He looked at our picture then at Sasuke and he smiled (or at least what you can tell from the mask.) He walked over to his desk before saying anything. It was kind of creepy.

"Sorry students I got lost on the path of life... I'm Kakashi and since I don't want to put up with you all, here.." Kakashi-sensei said passing out papers to all of us, "You all can work in partners just keep quiet..." he continued, and then he pulled out a orange book and started reading it, I glanced at the cover which read 'Icha Icha Paradise.' I grimaced, so the rumors were true about him reading perverted books.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I was about to ask Sakura to work with me, to try to change her mind about me, but she just turned her desk around to work with Tenten when I started to talk to her. How annoying; she didn't know that her life was in my hands right now. She was either going to be turned or killed, and her behavior toward me determined that.

"Kakashi-sensei, she wants to work with Sasuke-kun but I want to work with him too!!" One of the girls complained to our teacher, pointing to the girl she sat next to as she said this. Kakashi looked up from his book long enough to point out Sakura and say,

"You uh, Pinky, work with this Sasuke that those girls want to work with." he said, I was about to smirk when,

"Kakashi-sensei, I'd rather not, and what about Tenten?" Sakura yelled.

"Tenten, work with," Kakashi looked at the list of kids in our class, "Hyuuga." Tenten looked at Neji and blushed.

"Can I work with him Sakura? PLEASE!" Tenten whispered, but it didn't go unheard by me.

"Fine, but you owe me." Sakura whispered back. Tenten went over to the Hyuuga while Sakura turned her desk back around, shooting me a glare as if it was _my _fault that those girl's caused this.

"We can just work by ourselves." she said without even looking at me.

"I am sorry for insulting you." I apologized, I needed to try to be friends with her, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Apology accepted, **but if you ever do that again you will regret it.** Okay let's get started!" she said scooting her desk over to mine. Her mood swings were scary, but they made her interesting. She grabbed her pencil and started to say random things about the worksheet, obviously she was trying to think out the math problems as she went along.

"How about you do all the even number questions and I'll do all the odd." she said looking at me. I nodded and started to work and about 10 minutes later I was done. I looked over at her and she was still writing, I smirked thinking I had beaten her in answering my half of the questions.

A few minutes later she looked up and said, "Oh your done, sorry I didn't notice." then I got a look at her work, she was doodling the duck again! She grabbed a piece of paper from UNDER that sheet of paper and it was the worksheet with all the odd questions answered. 'How long had she been done?' I thought.

We looked at each others answers and copied them down before turning Sakura got up to turn the papers in. I looked around as Sakura and noticed we were the first done, everybody else seemed to be struggling to remember what they had learned last year and were having problems with the assignment. Kakashi just looked up from his book at us before looking back at it. Out of curiosity of what he was reading I looked at the title of the book

'Icha Icha Paradise' I had a perverted teacher, great.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I walked back to my desk and moved it back to it's original spot before continuing my drawing that Sasuke 'loved' oh so much. Sasuke would look at it every so often and he didn't say anything about it until I had weapons all being thrown at the duck, a piano falling on top of it, alligators surrounding it, and a lightning bolt striking it.

"I thought I was forgiven."

"Yea but I wanted to finish the doodle, I hate leaving any drawing unfinished." I replied grinning. I took out my schedule and looked at it I had art next with Anko, P.E after with Gai, science with Orochimaru, lunch, cooking with Kurenai, History with Iruka, and finally English with Genma.

Everyone in my class had finished and the girls were all trying to talk to Sasuke who just ignored them while Tenten was still talking to Neji leaving me to doodle. Just then the bell rang, and I rushed out of the class to Art.

I got in and saw most of the people were already there, luckily I had this class with Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru. I sat down by Ino who was text messaging Tenten on her cell phone when the art teacher, Anko came in.

"Just call me Anko and today we are drawing the most sickening thing you can think of!" Anko yelled grabbing some paper and throwing it at us. She was the one who inspired my intrest of drawing animals demise.

I just drew a much more elaborate picture of the duck, Ino drew a pink dress that was way to frilly and was hideous, Shikamaru just fell asleep, and Hinata drew a really bloody fight between two guys. I shuddered, you could never know what was going on in the shy girls mind.

Anko came around at the end of class and grabbed mine and Hinata's drawings saying she would post them in the hallway because they were works of art. Although she did look at Hinata with a strange look on her face.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I had cooking next and after Sakura rushed out of the classroom. Finding my classroom I took a seat and waited for the bell to ring.

A women who looked to be in her late 20s introduced herself as Kurenai and that we could do whatever we wanted as long as we were quiet and didn't break any rules. I just rested my head down and closed my eyes.

I was woken up by the bell ringing and I saw all the girls in the class were all checking me out. Creepy. Why couldn't they just like someone else?

I walked out of the classroom and headed for the gym and locker rooms I saw earlier when I was looking for Kakashi's class. I passed by the art room on the way their and saw two pictures posted, the first one just looked like a much more gruesome and detailed duck picture that Sakura made earlier and the second one was a very bloody fight picture between two guys. I stared at the blood for a minute almost in a trance before I snapped back to reality and continued to head for the lockeroom.

7657657657657656765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I made it to the locker room and changed into my gym clothes (a baby blue shirt with our last name printed on the back in black letters and black shorts.) and luckily I had this class with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. We all walked out and saw the guys were already there Neji, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke. Gai came in with jump ropes, while pushing a metal cart that had on it soccer balls and basketballs.

"My name is Gai, and to celebrate this youthful day we shall exercise! You may jump-rope, play basketball, or be filled with the feeling of YOUTH!" Gai yelled, acting like a monkey on crack. Then Lee got up and ran to Gai.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" and while they continued to do that Tenten, Ino, Hinata and I grabbed a long jump rope. Tenten and Ino flipped the rope while Hinata and I jumped. the guys grabbed a basketball and started playing basketball. Suddenly, a basketball hit me causeing me to trip and I somehow got a cut that ran from my thigh to my knee from hitting the metal cart. It probably hadn't been the best idea to play by the metal cart, but it was too late for that.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me, my leg was bleeding as I tried to suppress tears. I hated crying in front of people, it made me feel work

"Sakura!" Ino cried and everyone ran towards me.

"Sakura are you alright?! I'll take you to the nurses office, my love!" Lee cried, running over to help me up.

"Thanks Lee-" I started to say when I was lifted up into the air bridal style.

"No I will." I looked up and saw Sasuke, holding me.

**YEAH SASUKE IS HOLDING US!**

_'You've been quiet for awhile_.'

**I fell asleep, it was boring.**

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I held Sakura bridal style as I followed her directions to the nurses office. My attention was split 3 ways, holding Sakura without dropping her, the blood on her leg that was starting to drip on me and the pain I had holding her because of that cursed necklace.

We made it to the nurses office and I set her down on the hospital bed. The nurse started tending to her wound with disinfectent and wrapping it. That's when I noticed Sakura was blushing. She looked at me and smiled an amazing smile, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Then I noticed something on my arm. Her blood. It took all my willpower not to lick it right then and there.

"I better go to the bathroom to wash this off." I told the nurse and the she looked up at me.

"Oh you don't have to go to the bathroom, there is a sink right there!" the nurse said pointing to a inconvenient sink. Damn her. I nodded and went to the sink and washed the blood off, much to my disapointment.

"Okay, You two can go back to class now, Sakura-chan? Try not to get hurt again, it's the first day of school!"

Sakura and I nodded and walked out the door. I thought of something then, "Sakura the nurse seemed familiar with you and didn't even ask what happened. Isn't that kind of strange?"

Sakura blushed, "Well I had to go to the nurses office a lot last year... I ran into a lot of bad luck."

I looked at her and grinned, she just looked down and blushed harder. We made it back to the gym and Lee was the first to notice and he practically tackled Sakura.

"Sakura I'm sorry that I couldn't prevent this but I promise to prevent whatever bad things that may happen to you in the future!" Lee yelled hugging her and this got everybody's attention.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

All my friends came to see if I was all right while I noticed that all of Sasuke's 'fan girls' were glaring at me. Great, I had made them mad, and I hadn't even ask to be helped by him!

"Lee let go of her!" Tenten yelled at Lee before yanking him off of me.

"So do you know who threw the basketball?" I asked looking at my friends.

"I-It wwas Marushi." Hinata stuttered nervously, I looked over at Marushi who glared at me when I looked at her. I glared back. Something told me I had a new enemy.

"Okay class, you all did great today! You can go change and enjoy your youth in other forms!" Gai yelled and we all went back to the locker rooms. When I had finished changing I was cornered by Marushi.

"Sakura you stay away from Sasuke! He is mine, and if you don't you will regret it." She told me, trying to look menacingly at me.

"Look he was just being nice to me okay? Nothing wrong with it."

"That's what you think Sasuke-kun never did ANYTHING like that for any girl when he used to live here!"

I rolled my eyes inwardly, why couldn't she just leave me alone? Then I was saved by the bell and I went out of the lockeroom.

Tenten and Ino went a different way than Hinata and I and so we started to walk to the next class when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a grinning Naruto and a expressionless Sasuke.

"We have Science next what about you guys!" Naruto asked grinning.

"W-We have the same class too, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, stuttering a little. I could tell she was still a bit shaken up from earlier. Naruto's smile got even bigger, while Sasuke was as emotionless as ever.

_'How is Naruto friends with him? They are so different!'_

**I dunno.**

"Were here!" Naruto yelled and we all walked in. The classroom was black, not the lights out black but everything was painted black. There were also snakes everywhere in glass cages. This class was creepy.

The desks had enough room for 2 people and had 2 black stools for the people to sit in. Hinata and I sat in the middle desk in the middle of the room while Sasuke and Naruto sat in the desk beside us. The bell rang and our teacher came in, closing the door.

"Well hello children, I am your science teacher Orochimaru... I have started teaching here this year so I don't know how well you all will behave. But trust me any misconduct in my class will result in you helping me out with my experiments..." He said. This guy was scary! Apparently everyone else thought so too because we were all dead silent, even the Sasuke fan girls.

"Anyway, you will need a science partner for the semester who you will do your labs with... You have a minute to find your partner and be quiet." I was about to ask Hinata to be my partner when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sasuke, he is really fast.

"Do you want to be my partner?" he asked, no I wanted to be Hinata's she was good at science and fun to be around. Well once you got past the stuttering thing.

"But what about Hinata? I wouldn't want her to be alone." I said smiling.

"Don't worry! I'll be her partner!" Naruto said, considering how long Hinata has liked Naruto I sighed and gave in. She would owe me for this.

"Okay Sasuke-kun." so a very blushing Hinata moved her stuff and sat by Naruto while Sasuke moved his stuff and sat by me.

"Okay... You've gotten a by partner right now right?" everyone nodded, "Good... Now the first thing we will learn is a snake's anatomy..." Orochimaru went over to the science closet and got out a projector. He plugged it into the wall and turned it on. It revealed a very detailed Snake anatomy.

"Now listen very closely this is the..." Orochimaru started to explain EVERYTHING about stupid snakes. The 50 minutes left in class dragged on when the bell rang for lunch. We all fled from the classroom. I went to my locker and grabbed my lunch before heading to the cafeteria.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

Naruto and I headed towards our lockers, which we had realized earlier were right by each other.

"Sasuke-teme?"

"What dobe?"

"Do you like Sakura? I mean you have been acting strange all day." Naruto asked me.

"Hn."

"Do you?"

"Hn."

"Fine, but I _will_ get a answer out of you sooner or later." Naruto said, giving up when we reached our lockers.

_'Ha I win._' I thought as I opened my locker on the first try buy it took Naruto 3 times to open his locker. Pathetic, but then again he was never great with locks.

We grabbed our lunches and made our way to the cafeteria. Naruto lead the way to a table that had Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, some creepy looking guy with sunglasses on, Lee (aka bushy browed green spandex freak), Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and then there was a guy with a puppy on his head.

I took a seat by creepy sunglasses guy so that Sakura was facing me and Naruto sat beside me.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly.

"Hey Hinata! Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said excitedly. Then creepy dude one (a/n sunglass guy) turned to me.

"I am Shino, who are you?"

"Sasuke."

Then Shino just turned back to his lunch when a mosquito flew right up to him. He just let it rest on his finger and WAIT, is he TALKING TO IT? Man these people are really weird and I even think that! I got out my lunch, a BLT (bacon, lettuce, tomato sandwhich), a tomato, and tomato juice. I looked over at Sakura who had a PBJ, a bottle of water, and a brownie. She looked up at me and looked at my lunch.

"Are you just going to eat that tomato plain?"

"Yes." I replied to her, why did this always seem so strange?

"Weird." she mumbled to herself.

"Hn."

I quietly ate my lunch sending a glare to Neji because he had glared at me earlier, well, maybe he just glanced in my direction, but that's besides the point. Naruto had already finished his pre-made ramen and was talking to a blushing Hinata. Sakura had just finished eating and she stretched. Then winced. Lee automaticaly noticed.

"Sakura are you okay!" Lee yelled causing half the people in the cafeteria to glare at him.

"Oh nothing I guess my cut from earlier just opened up." She said smiling. I smelt it, I smelled blood. Think tomato, tomato, tomato, tomato, tomato.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I looked down at my cut or at least the bandages you could see, most of it was covered up by my skirt. The bandage had turned a little red from where it was. Great... I looked up and saw Sasuke twitching.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Hn." he said somehow getting control of himself. Weird.

The bell rang and I through away my trash before heading to Kurenai's. When I got in I realised that I had Ino in this class and written on the chalk board was, 'Stay quiet free time today and don't break any rules!' and then we saw our 'teacher' sleeping at her desk. I went over and sat by Ino who had fallen asleep with a bit of drool hanging out of her mouth.

Smirking I took out my phone and took a picture of her before stuffing it back into my purse. I got out a piece of paper and started to doodle people I knew as chibi cartoon characters.

I had me in the middle with Ino doing a peace sign right by me, Tenten throwing weapons at a crying Neji, Hinata and Naruto trying to catch butteflies, Shikamaru cloud gazing, Choji sitting down and eating chips, Shino trying to protect the butterflies from Hinata and Naruto, Kiba playing fetch with Akamaru, and then I got to Sasuke.

_'What to do with Sasuke?'_ I thought to myself.

**Make him kiss you!**

_'Hell no!'_

He would seem out of place anywhere I put him so I just put him by Ino and I, leaning on me and eating tomato. Ino finally woke up and looked at my drawing. "Somebody has a crush!" she whispered excitedly. I sighed and rolled my eyes when the bell rang. Time for History.

I went out of the classroom and headed to history. When I got there I saw Naruto and sat by him, he was smiling because Iruka-sensei was like a father to him and his favorite teacher. The bell rang and Iruka closed the door.

"Okay class I am Iruka for those of you who don't know, and this class is History." he said and a few people got up and walked out mumbling something about how they got the wrong class. Iruka rolled his eyes before continuing, "Thought so... Anyway today we will just go around the class and introduce ourselves. Say your name, 3 things you like to do and 1 thing you dislike. Naruto you start off." Naruto stood up.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, messing with Sakura's electronics and Batman! Oh and I dislike uhmmmmm, not having ramen!" Naruto said before sitting down. Iruka pointed to me and I stood up.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like doodling, math and um my friends. I dislike people who throw basketballs at me while I am jump roping causing me to trip and get hurt." I said and got some strange looks from people in our class. Iruka went to every person in class and a lot of the girls likes were something like this,

"I like Sasuke-kun, um Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun!" and then we got to Marushi,

"My name is Ramski Marushi. I like Sasuke-kun, accessories and clothes! I don't like girls who steal Sasuke-kun away from me." I glared at her and she glared back.

The class just stared at us before Iruka continued, "Okay? Now we are going to do a exercise where we sit in a circle and tell one good thing about the person across from us, seeing as how we have some bad feelings in our class." Iruka said and we all got in a circle, and unfortunately Marushi was right in front of me.

"Okay Marushi you start off by saying something nice about Sakura!"

"Ummmmmmm... What if there is nothing Iruka-sensei?" She questioned him and I glared at her, I already had a idea for my next drawing in Anko's class.

"Marushi, there are plenty of nice things about Sakura!"

"Uh huh... sure. So then why don't you say something nice about her?" she asked innocently.

"That's not how this works-" BRING! The bell had rung and it was time to go. I went out of Iruka's class and went next door to Genma's. I got in and sat down in the back, it was known that Genma would sometimes er... check out his students, okay, so, he was a pedophile. A few minutes later Sasuke walked in and the bell rang. He came and sat in front of me.

Genma came in with a toothpick in his mouth and simply said, "Shut up for the next hour because I got a great book from Kakashi that I want to read." Genma then pulled out Icha Icha paradise from his pocket and started to read at his desk.

I put my head down to rest. When I felt a pencil tap me on my head. I looked up and saw Sasuke looking at me.

"What do you want Tomato-boy?"

"Are all the teachers here like this?"

"No, Iruka, Anko and Orochimaru aren't."

"Who's the princapal running this place?"

"Tsunade-sama." I said closing my eyes. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? He was quiet all the times other wise. I fell asleep but jolted up the second the bell rang. I ran out of the classroom eager to go home and little did I know my doodle from earlier fell out of my backpack.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

Sakura instantly tore out of that classroom as soon as the bell rang even though she had been sleeping. What was the point though? Wouldn't she just have to wait for Naruto to get out to his car? I noticed a piece of paper fell out of her backpack.

Half expecting it to be a duck's death picture I picked it up. It was a good drawing as chibi us, well I mean all the people that sat at our table. I looked all around the picture and then I saw Sakura, Ino and I. Ino was doing a peace pose, while Sakura was standing there and I was leaning on Sakura eating a tomato. So maybe she liked me a bit more than she'd want to admit.

I smirked and carefully put it in my pocket, she wouldn't notice if she lost it right? I strolled out of my class and went to my locker where I met up with Naruto and we walked out of the school. I saw Sakura and Hinata leaning on Naruto's car talking.

Naruto unlocked his car and Hinata and Sakura got inside the back, leaving me and Naruto in the front. I got into the passenger's seat while Naruto got in the front and drove. Hinata and Sakura were looking at Sakura's phone giggling at something. Naruto noticed too and asked,

"What are you laughing at?"

Sakura looked up,

"Oh nothing!"

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"What is it?!" Naruto said practically yelling now,

"Nothing you idiot!" Naruto stopped in front of Sakura's house and she got out waved good-bye and went outside.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Yay a ultra super long chapter! Well for me it was because I worked through a writers block on this. I put in some hints of Sasuke's vampireness. Also I bet some of you thought that Sakura was a hunter didn't you? Ha!

Next chapter, Enter the Panda!

**This is important!!! I'm slowly revising this story, so while I have redone these two chapters the next ones _are _the original! So the writing style will be a bit different. ^-^;;;**


	3. Enter the Panda!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto.**

**Hey! This story is already doing better than I thought it would! Yay! You all make me so very happy by sending reviews!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated!**

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

_I was running, I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. It was to get away from HIM. I raced along the dark streets as I heard him coming closer. All of the sudden my legs gave out on me and wouldn't move. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw cold red eyes staring at me before he-_

DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU BATMAN! I woke up in a cold sweat that was the farthest I ever had gotten in that dream.

**I think it's not a regular dream I mean you've had it every night since your mom died. Isn't that a little odd?** i.s. asked me, it was strange.

'It is strange but dreams don't mean anything.' I thought back as I headed to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and jumped in. I took a quick shower, got out, changed into my uniform and necklace and headed down stairs; I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I was making good time today, it was only 7 and school didn't start till 8:30

I reached in my smores pop tart box and there was _nothing_ there. I had a feeling that this was going to be a no good, very bad day. I was about to scream when my doorbell rang. Still holding the empty pop tart box I went to the door.

I threw the door open and saw... Sasuke.

"What do you want duck ass?" I growled at him, I was in a bad mood, first the nightmare now no pop tarts!

"Okay I was going to ask you something but seeing your mood I'll just come back in a hour to pick you up." Sasuke said turning around and starting to walk back to his black 4-seater convertible. (a/n Sasuke is now in their car pool)

"Wait, sorry, I am just having a bad morning. So what do you want Sasuke?" I said. He turned back around.

"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Starbucks with me to get breakfast." he said.

I practically tackled him when I ran to give him a hug, leaving the poptart box on the ground.

"YES! OH MY GOD YES THIS SOOOO MAKES UP FOR THE LACK OF POPTARTS!" I yelled.

Something told me this wasn't going to be a no good, very bad day.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

So Sakura had been in a bad mood because she had no pop tarts! She was definitely a strange girl. Her hug of course caused me some pain because of that cursed cross. Would she ever take it off? She went to my car and got into the passengers side. I walked over and got in the drivers side and drove off.

Sakura looked like she was explode from happiness. She must like Starbucks a lot. When we got there she and I got out of the car and went in.

We went to the cashier where a brunette was sitting there looking bored and blowing gum until she saw me where she started batting her eyes at me, ugh another fan girl.

"Helloooooo welcome to Starbucks! What do you want!" she asked excitedly.

"One peppermint mocha and a chocolate muffin." I said.

"And I want a peppermint mocha and a blueberry muffin!" Sakura said smiling. Fan girl glared at Sakura after she took our orders and got everything for us.

"That will be 14.25!" She said brightly and I got my wallet and paid her exactly that. Sakura and I grabbed our food and sat down at a table.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking at me. I looked up at her,

"Why are you so nice to me? Everyone says that's not like you." she finished. I thought for a moment, how to put it?

_"Well Sakura I am actually a vampire and I have to either kill you or turn you into a vampire." _something told me that saying that wouldn't go over well. I decide on the next best answer.

"Hn."

"What does hn mean?"

"Hn."

"So hn means hn?"

"Hn."

"I give up!"

I smirked, I had won. Sakura pouted, finished her drink and got up to throw it away.

'This Sunday marks the third week...' I thought, I looked at Sakura and saw her leg, still bandaged. She came back and glared at me. She really had a temper.

"Sasuke we need to go." she muttered, I looked at my watch it was 7:55. I got up and headed out to the car and she followed. We got in and drove off to Naruto's apartment. Sakura looked out the window and didn't say anything the whole way. How... troublesome.

When we got to Naruto's house I honked and he came out and instead of a brown paper bag to hold his lunch, he had a plastic batman lunchbox.

"What... The... Heck." I said, Sakura looked at me and smirked.

"You didn't know of Naruto's newest obsession?" she asked me, and I raised an eyebrow at her. No, all I knew of Naruto's obsessions was his one for ramen.

"No."

"Well it happened when I took him to see Batman Begins to prove once and for all that Batman was the good guy." Sakura said as Naruto got into the car.

Just then I heard the batman theme song. "DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU BATMAN!" Sakura rolled her eyes and fumbled around her backpack for a minute when she pulled out her cell phone. Wait, why does she have that ring tone?

"You kept the ring tone that I got you!" Naruto said happily. Figures.

"Hello?" Sakura said talking on her phone I sighed, it was annoying to hear a phone conversation.

"Yea? REALLY! OHMYGODIWOULDLOVETOO!"

"Oh say that slower? Oh my god I would love too! Okay see you in art bye!" she said hanging up her phone. We looked at her what in the world was going on?

"NARUTO DO YOU REMEMBER THAT ART CONTEST THAT I COULDN'T GET INTO LAST YEAR BECAUSE MY RIGHT HAND BROKE AT THAT RAMEN EATING CONTEST!" She yelled excitedly as I backed out of the driveway to head to the Hyuuga mansion.

"Oh yea and then Anko went and got rid of the guy who threw that chopstick!" Naruto yelled back, I honestly didn't want to know what had happened.

"Uh huh! WELL ANKO JUST CALLED AND I GET TO DO THE ART CONTEST THIS YEAR!"

"AWSOME!"

"But I don't know what to base my topic on! I have until Halloween to be ready."

"Halloween? That's going to be awhile why did Anko tell you now?"

"Because I need to create a masterpiece according to her, the prize is 500$ funding for the art program for the winners school." Sakura answered.

We pulled into the front of the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata instantly came out without me even having to honk and got in the car.

"HINATA GUESS WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at Hinata who looked terrified.

"What?"

"REMEBER LAST YEAR WHEN-" Naruto and Sakura both yelled in unison this was getting annoying

"SHE IS IN ART CONTEST!" I yelled causing everyone to look at me

"C-C-Congratulations." Hinata said quietly, rubbing her ears from everybody yelling. After I had snapped, everybody had kept pretty silent for the remainder of the car ride.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I got out of the car and headed to Kakashi's class. Another hand out, fun...

I finished pretty quickly and turned it in. I pulled out a piece of paper and started to think of what to draw. I fiddled with my necklace and looked at it. Hmmmm maybe I did have something to draw.

I took my necklace off and laid it on my desk and started to draw it.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I turned in my paper when I noticed something, Sakura had taken her necklace off and now it was on her desk as she was doodling. Wow, the sad thing was I couldn't do anything about it. After a few minutes of glaring at the ceiling I got bored, then I thought of something.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out Salem's Lot for amusement (a/n scariest vampire book ever written) after a few minutes I got to a part with the 'scary' vampire part, I laughed REALLY quietly so no one heard me. Unfortunately Sakura heard and looked over to what I was reading.

"You think THAT is funny?" Sakura asked shocked. She grabbed her necklace and put it on. Sad, a great chance lost because of... witnesses.

"Hn." I replied and she rolled her eyes and put her head down on her desk. About 20 minutes later the bell rang and Sakura grabbed her backpack and bolted out the door.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I raced down the hallway when I heard a crash to my left, I looked over for a second to see Tsunade screaming and cursing at the bulletin board that had just fallen on her when I crashed into somebody.

The person and I fell down, and the person had dropped some of their stuff.

"I am so sorry, I heard a crash and looked over and bumped into you..." I said picking up some of the stuff dropped and I handed it too hi, "Panda-kun?"

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I got into cooking and sat down. Kurenai was actually up today and was waiting for the bell to ring. When it did ring she closed the door and whapped a ruler (a/n why is there a ruler in a cooking class?) on her desk to get our attention.

"Okay class today we are making a sub sandwich and cookies." she said getting out some bread, tomatoes, lettuce, premade meatballs, sauce, and some other crap including some premade cookie dough.

"Um Kurenai-Sensei? Are we just making you lunch?" a girl in my class asked. Kurenai turned to her with slightly pink cheeks.

"No Misuzu, um this just SHOWS you how to make a good lunch, and since you seem so eager I'll let you cook the cookies AND make the subs. Everyone else can just do whatever quietly." Kurenai said. Man the teachers here are weird. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my desk.

_Flashback_

_A 7-year-old me is running around the mansion looking for my mom. I was curious about something. After about an hour of searching I found my mom in the library._

_"Mommy?" I asked coming in quietly._

_"Yes sweetie? You hungry?" she asked looking at me._

_"No, but I have a question... It's about the Haruno clan girl that I must find."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Why do I have to kill or turn her into a vampire if I find her?" I asked, it had been bugging me for a while._

_"Well your great-grandfather was the king of vampires, and so when he was killed all the male vampires fought for a right to the throne. The king's advisor then came up with a idea before all the male vampires killed each other. To get the throne they must kill or turn the descendent of the girl into a vampire. We are the last of the royal family left so it seems fair that we should get the throne don't you think?" my mom explained. I nodded wide-eyed._

_"But mommy? That was a long time ago that that had happened so why hasn't the descendent been changed yet?"_

_"Well when the girl got married she moved far away to so no vampire could find her. Vampires of all kinds have tried to find her but to no avail." Then we heard the door downstairs crash open and our maid saying,_

_"Sir you must- AAAAAAAAAAAA!" we heard a blood-curling scream from down below. My mom paled and grabbed me before running to the other side of the library and pulling a bookcase aside to reveal a secret door. She grabbed a key and unlocked it and opened the door before shoving me into the darkness._

_"Sasuke you must follow the tunnel to the end and keep running when you come out of it. At the end of the tunnel there are the family jewels and some money. The jewels are worth a lot of money so don't sell them to anyone but Shou, he is at the other side of the valley running the jewelry trade. You will receive a lot of money for it enough to buy a house and food. Keep searching for the girl, I fear this is the last time you shall see Me." my mom said closing the door and leaving me in the dark. I heard her put the bookcase back before someone came in._

_"So your the last of the royals huh? Well I need to kill the last royal so the other vampires have a greater chance of finding the girl first." a low voice said._

_"Do you still believe in that prophecy that the last royal shall find the girl? That is foolishness Itachi."_

_"Well to be on the safe side..." Itachi said, I heard a sickening thud and my mother's scream. I got terrified and ran doing what my mom had told me. As the years went on I grew cold, not the bubbly, happy 7-year-old I once was._

_End flashback_

_765765765765765765765765765_765

Sakura's POV

"Panda-kun? What are you doing here! Oh my gosh! I am so glad to see you! Why did you move here? What class do you have next? Are Temari and Kankuro- Mrmph!" I started asking questions at rapid fire when Gaara put a hand over my mouth.

"My dad is starting a new restraunt here, art and yes they are here." Gaara answered, his eyes went to my necklace and his eyes widened for a second.

"Where... did you get that necklace Sakura?" Gaara asked,

**What's so important about our necklace?**

"My mom gave it to me before she died... Why do you ask?" I asked him; he just looked at his watch before grabbing my hand and dragging me off.

"You'll see in time." he answered right before we got into class.

'What is so important about this necklace?' I thought.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Yay another chapter is done! One of my reviewers asked why Sasuke had to kill or turn Sakura so now you know! So do any of you have a good guess what Gaara is? Oh yea, she and gaara were best friends in her old town where she had lived before she had moved. Just going to explain that before I get reviews with people asking about their relationship.

Sorry this took a long time to post, I had been in the middle of typing it Thursday and my mouse just stopped working. Like everything else was fine BUT the mouse. It wasn't unplugged or anything it was just broken. So I had to get a new mouse.


	4. Glaring Contest

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto blah blah blah

Once again, thank you for the reviews! They're what keep me writing!

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

After Gaara had just glared at everyone in the class when Anko wanted him to introduce himself, he sat down beside me. Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata all scooted away from him, apparently still scared of him.

"Oh don't worry Panda-kun won't hurt you!" I brightly told them, who could be a bad person if they looked like a panda? So cute and cuddly, he was like a little brother or something!

"Panda-kun? Do we call you that or Gaara?" Ino asked scooting a little towards me, apparently seeing me as a human shield. Gaara gave her a nasty glare before looking back a his desk,

"Don't you EVER call me Panda-kun." Gaara said creepily to Ino. Shikamaru scooted by Ino (seeing her and me as a double-sized human shield) before he asked,

"So were you two like girlfriend and boyfriend when Sakura lived in the same town as you?"

"No." Gaara replied curtly to him. Shikamaru sighed and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head.

"Yeah we are just best friends." I said to her, Ino looked at the 'menacing' looking Gaara (still looks like a panda to me) before giving me a wide-eyed look.

"Um so why haven't you been killed yet Sakura?" Ino asked me. I rolled mdy eyes, why did I get that question so much? Gaara can be a nice person once you got to know him!

"What are you talking about Ino?" I asked her brightly

"Okay class today we are just going to free draw!" Anko said passing some computer paper out too us. I sat there with no inspiration for a few minutes as other people got theirs and started to draw.

When I got mine I immediately started drawing...

765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I was really bored and couldn't sleep in cooking (too many girls watching me) when I overheard a conversation between some girls in my class,

"Oh my gosh did you see that red-haired hottie in the hallway earlier?"

"Uh huh! He's kind of scary though, glares at everyone. Apparently he's new."

"Yea well get this, Rayna just texted me and apparently he and that girl named Sakura were really good friends where they used to live, and she even said Sakura calls him Panda-kun!"

Wait Sakura is good friends with this guy AND even calls him Panda-kun, this cannot be good. I bet the guy likes her too! This cannot be good... What if he's a vampire to and manages to bite her before I do?! Nah...

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

After I had thoroughly glared the blank piece of paper I looked over at Sakura's drawing, it was me in a panda suit eating bamboo. Wow she had gotten good at drawing.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Panda-kun look at what I just drew!" Sakura said waving a piece of paper in my face. It looked like... a scribble. A really bad scribble._

_"A scribble?" I asked, and she looked hurt._

_"No it's supposed to be a dog..." she said sadly._

_"Sakura, give up you will never be a good artist." I said, how many of these 'works of art' had I seen before?._

_"I so will! In fact I bet that a few years from now I will be a great artist!" She yelled at me. I smirked chances of that happening were like chances of me finding someone from the royal family... Sakura flipped the page over and began to try the dog again, but it was already managing to look like a scribble._

_End flashback_

She looked at me and held up the drawing, "Panda-kun look at what I drew." she said grinning. Apparently she had just had the same flashback I had.

"A scribble?" I said smirking.

"Hey! You know what it is AND I have gotten good at drawing!" she said angrily,.

"Sure..." I said still smirking. I looked around at the class; everyone was giving us strange looks. Was it THAT strange to see me holding a conversation? I looked back at Sakura who was scribbling again drawing some guy in a duck suit now beside me in my panda suit. I looked at her necklace, it was that necklace,

_Flashback (again)_

_I felt sad, today was the day Sakura was moving, and she was my only friend. She was the one who gave me a teddy bear for Christmas, the one that I held everytime I needed reasurrance._

_"Gaara what is wrong you aren't paying attention to what you are doing." my dad said as we were looking for prey._

_"My friend, Haruno Sakura is moving today." I said bluntly. My dad stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around, wide-eyed._

_"Haruno?"_ _He asked and I noddedl, how had he not remembered his son's only friend's name? I was sure I had told him._

_"That girl could be..."_

_"Be what?"_

_"A girl from the Haruno clan might be the descendent of the girl who the last king of vampires fell in love with!"_

_"Yeah, right." I replied, rolling my eyes in annoyance._

_"Well whoever finds the descendent of the girl and kills or turns her becomes the next king. Did you ever see her or her mother wearing a cross necklace with flowers?"_

_"I hardly ever saw her mom so I don't know, and she never wore a cross necklace that I saw."_

_"Yeah she probably wouldn't be the girl anyway."_

_End flashback_

_765765765765765765765765_

Sasuke's POV

The bell rang and I strolled out of cooking and headed to P.E, and about halfway their Sakura ran by me dragging a red-haired guy by the collar, she waved before she disappeared around the corner at me.

Freak-boy glared at me though, although he did glare everyone else but Sakura.

I got to the locker room and changed into my uniform and walked back out and sat by Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme do you think we have a sub today?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

"OKAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS TODAY WE ARE DOING VOLLEYBALL! GIRLS AGAINST THE BOYS!" Gai yelled as he came in.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-"

"Oh for the love of god shut up!" some random kid in our class yelled. Gai and Lee stopped and set up the volleyball net and the girls and guys split up on either side of the net. Neji was serving while Naruto, Freak-boy, and I were in the front. While Lee, Shino, and Kiba were behind us. Shikamaru, Choji and the rest of the guys were being lazy and sitting out.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata, they were the only ones playing. The rest of the girls were sitting out.

After about 20 minutes we were still tied, 0-0. So finally Neji served it over the net and the girls sent it right back. Finally jumping as high I as I could I spiked it over the net. For a minute all the guys were silent, because Sakura had tried to get the ball to keep the score tied but...

The ball hit her shoulder.

Hard.

We all heard a pop.

Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing as Sakura clutched her shoulder, obviously trying to pop it back in place while glaring at me.

Freak-boy and I were the first to move towards Sakura.

"Sakura are you okay?" we both said in unison.

Freak-boy and I glared at each other.

"I think my shoulder is dislocated." Sakura said with pain in her voice.

"I SHALL SAVE YOU FLOWER OF MY HEART!" Lee cried and he grabbed her shoulder and popped it back into place. We all stared at him.

"Gai-sensei, I am going to sit out for the rest of the period." Sakura said and her friends followed her.

I should write a book on how NOT to impress a girl.

"Dumb Ass." Freak-boy said before following Sakura. I had to apologize no matter how hard it was, and no matter how much it hurt my dignity. Taking a deep breath I went up to Sakura and managed to get out a ,

"Sorry."

"It's okay Sasuke, it was an accident-" Sakura started to say but was interrupted by freak-boy.

"Get away from Sakura Duck-Ass." He said glaring at me.

"It's okay Panda-kun, Sasuke is nice when you get to know him and he didn't mean too." Sakura started to say.

"What if I don't want to get away from her, Freak-boy?" I growled, taking a step closer to her just to aggravate him.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Hey Sakura are they fighting over you?" Tenten asked me. I looked at the two arguing boys, they just didn't like each other from the looks of it.

"I don't know, I think Gaara just being over protective, Sasuke is just wanting to get the last word" I said, not adding 'I think' to the end of it. Sasuke and Gaara were now having a glaring contest, giving up on outwitting each other. Idiots.

**They are SO fighting over you!**

'I don't think they are.'

**How can you deny it!**

'Because they aren't! NOW SHUT UP!'

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Later in Science.

Sasuke's POV

Sakura was happily mixing the chemicals together while looking at the instructions.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, if it's about earlier it was just a accident right?"

"Yea."

"Then you shouldn't worry!" she said cheerfully.

Sakura was acting different today, I mean sure I got her starbucks and all but...

"Sakura why are you so happy today?" I asked.

"Because Panda-kun moved hear and I got Starbucks!" she explained excitedly, great. What if she likes him? No she wouldn't, after all she calls freak-boy 'Panda-kun' like a little sister would call their brother, so she couldn't like him. I hope.

"Hn."

"Sasuke and Sakura, be quiet or else you'll have to help me with my latest experiment." we both got quiet right then and I looked over at Sakura who had paled, no one had seen Billy after he had to help with Orochimaru's experiment on Tuesday...

Sakura and I both finished mixing the chemicals and sat quietly waiting for the bell to ring. It was almost like in those cartoons where the clock starts going backwards instead of forwards. Finally the bell rang and we ran out of there.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

My good mood was gone after Orochimaru's class; I was terrified of the teacher, why the hell did Tsunade hire him? To see how far she could really push the mental state of her students?

I got to my locker and saw Gaara there; he had a locker right by mine and was getting his lunch out. I walked over and opened the lock on my locker with little difficulty and grabbed my lunch. Gaara took one look at me and just grabbed my hand and dragged me to the cafeteria.

"Gaara?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Why do you always make me follow you?"

"..."

"Why?"

"..."

"And why are you so protective of me?"

"..."

"TELL ME DAMN IT!"

"No."

"TELL ME OR ELSE!"

"No."

I sighed, Gaara was worse than Sasuke. We got to the cafeteria and I saw everyone was already there and eating. Sasuke had an empty seat beside him and in front of him and he was glaring at Gaara. I went and took the seat by Sasuke and Gaara sat in front of him.

Great, now there was a glaring contest going on, again.

'Men and their stupid male pride.'

Everyone at the table ate quietly, scared at what would happen if they got the two guys attention. Everyone except Naruto of course.

"Hey Hinata do you like my batman lunchbox? I sent in 15 box tops and- hey why are you two bakas glaring at me?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke and Gaara who were now glaring at Naruto for talking. Great. This was going to be a long day.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Later after school

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I got home and plopped onto my bed before closing my eyes to rest for just a minute...

5 hours later...

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, '9:55'!

**I tried to wake you up but NOOOOOO.**

'WHAT! GRAAAA!' I thought.

I looked outside and the sky was dark, then something flew by my window really fast after hitting it. It was not small like a bat or something but human sized.

'What was that?' I thought getting on my feet.

**WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T GO OUTSIDE!**

'You've seen to many scary movies.' I thought back before opening the front door.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Cliffie! Who should it be, Sasuke or Gaara that went by her window? Sorry about skipping the rest of the day of school for them, just to lazy too.

MWAHAHAHA CLIFFIE :)


	5. Family Guy!

Hey! I went to Summer Fun yesterday (water park) for the band camp pool party! It was fun and I got sun burned. Well actually towards the end it got sort of boring.

ANYWAYS almost all of you voted for it to be Sasuke, so who's it going to be?

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Inner Sakura was now cowering in the corner of my mind as I stepped out into the cool darkness. I fiddled with my necklace as I headed towards my window. I got there and looked around, but I didn't see anything. I almost expected a guy with a chainsaw to come running at me. That's when I heard something from above and I looked up.

765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

'Why the hell does she still have her necklace on? Most people take jewelry off at night.' I thought as I saw her look up to see me.

765765765765765765765765765765

(A/n BWAHAHAHA YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SASUKE HUH! Well it was but then I got a better idea, don't worry it will still be a SasSak fic! Gaara's just there to make Sasuke's life hard.)

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I looked up and saw a human figure... FLYING above me! That's when I noticed something. It wasn't human.

He had black wings that were very bat-like, black hair (a/n red hair might make her suspicious), turquoise eyes, and then I saw them... Fangs.

"SHIT!" I screamed, he was a freaking vampire! I held up my necklace at it, thank the lord I still had it on.

"YOU WON'T SUCK MY BLOOD YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at him.

76576576576576575765765765765765

Gaara's POV

I thought of what to do... A) Stay and hope her necklace comes off or B) come back another night.

She ran to her window, opened it, went in through it and then locked it behind her. Looked like it was going to be plan B. I sighed and took off towards my house.

I got there and saw Kankuro and Temari waiting.

"Did you get her!" they both asked at the same time. Temari didn't go after her because that would be. Wrong and Kankuro didn't because there would be hell to pay from me if he did.

"No she still had that necklace on." I said pushing my way past them.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I did the only logical thing to do after I saw the vampire fly off. I went to the living room, grabbed my Family Guy Season One DVDs and turned on all the lights while I watched it. Hey, I needed to calm down!

**I s-said d-d-don't g-go outside b-but no! **Inner Sakura yelled at me sounding terrified.

'SHUT UP!' I yelled I was pretty sure I sounded worse than she did. I turned back to the TV screen.

I watched the episodes until about 8:00 a.m. when a car honked outside. Crap it was still a school day. I pulled out my cell phone and called Hinata. She answered on the first ring.

"S-Sakura? A-Are y-you r-r-ready?" she stuttered into the phone (a/n caller i.d!)

"I am not going today..." I said, seriously I was still scared.

"WHAT SAKURA-CHAN ISN'T GOING TODAY?" I heard Naruto yell. Great I was on speaker...

"Why aren't you going Sakura?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"I am uh... sick?" I said slowly, I never was that great of a liar.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS LIEING HINATA!" Naruto almost immediately said. If I couldn't fool even him...

"Sakura w-w-why aren't y-you g-going?" Hinata asked me again.

"I saw something last night and couldn't get to sleep. It scared the shit out of me." I put bluntly, they would probably think it was some scary movie. I hung up before they could ask me any more questions.

765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I froze... what could scare Sakura that bad? I mean if it was a scary movie she probably could have still gone to sleep.

"W-What w-w-was it Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"..."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

We sat there for a few minutes when we heard...

"We're sorry, the person is not available right now. Please hang up and try again." she had hung up. That's it. I grabbed my school stuff and got out.

"Where are you going Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto asked me.

"Sakura sounds scared about something, and I want to know what. Go ahead and go pick up Gaara and go to school without us." I said heading towards the door.

"O-Okay Sasuke-san..." Hinata said pulling out of the driveway. I rang the doorbell... nothing.

"Sakura I know you're in there. Open up." I said. I heard some movements inside and she opened the door. My God she looked like crap. She had bags under her eyes, she was wearing clothes from yesterday, her hair was messy, and she looked scared.

"Sasuke what do you want?" she asked.

"What scared you?" I asked her.

"It was a scary movie." she said and started to close the door. I held it open with a hand.

"Tell me the truth." I told her.

"I did."

"No you didn't, now tell me the truth."

"No!"

"If you don't tell me then I won't leave." I said. She sighed and opened the door.

"Come in," she said. I stepped in and followed her to the kitchen. She and I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well?" I asked. She sighed.

"So yesterday I got tired and took a nap, but when I woke up it was 9:55. I looked outside when something hit the window, but it was HUMAN-sized. So since I was curious I went outside to look at what it was-"

"You went outside? That wasn't that smart..." I commented, she glared at me before she continued.

"So I got to my window, but nothing was there... That's when I heard something above me. I looked up and saw... something with wings and fangs. I'm pretty sure what I saw was a vampire and not some mutant bat."

(a/n really Sakura? WOW never would have guessed)

WHAT! ANOTHER VAMPIRE! OUT TO GET HER TOO!

"Are you sure?" I asked her slowly, if there were another vampire this would be very bad.

"Yeah, but luckily I had this necklace on, so he couldn't get me. Man I am NEVER taking this thing off again!" she said. CRAP I have to wait until the red moon then... Although that other vampire would try to get her then too...

She looked at me for a minute while I was thinking before asking me,

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" she asked.

_"No I don't because I AM a vampire, and I am also out to get you." _noooooo not going to say that.

"No I don't." I said calmly, she looked at me strangely.

"What? Do you believe me?"

"Yes." I said, I was going to say no but it slipped out of my mouth.

"YOU DO! Why?" Uhhhhhhhhhh what to say?

"I saw a vampire when I was little." I replied, it wasn't exactly a lie, I saw my mom a lot of times in her vampire form...

"REALLY!" she asked/yelled. I nodded.

"You need to sleep." I said, changing the subject. Her eyes went wide.

"No. I might sleep until nighttime." she said.

"I'll stay here if you want." I offered. What was I getting myself into? If it DID become nighttime I might change into my vampire form if I don't have enough energy to suppress it...

"Really?" She asked smiling. I nodded.

"GREAT! Uh... I'll just be in my room then... You can help yourself to whatever's here and I own a bunch of DVDs you can watch..." she said as she headed down the hall and went into a room. I looked around the kitchen when my eyes came to a stop at the note on the wall.

_Shopping List:_

_Smores pop tarts _

_Hot Fudge Sunday Pop tarts._

_Some Starbucks _

I just looked at the list for a minute, 'Does Starbucks count as something you put on a grocery list?' I thought. I (being nosy) went to her pantry and opened it. There were about 5 boxes of pop tarts, cheezits, beef jerky, goldfish, popcorn bags, potato chips, Doritos, and then a whole shelf dedicated to candy.

'How does she stay so skinny?' I thought. I went over to her refrigerator and opened it. It was almost the exact opposite of her pantry.

Carrots, Cheese strips, apples, oranges, uncooked chicken, broccoli, milk, orange juice, plums and tomatoes was what I found inside. I grabbed 2 tomatoes and ate them, but it didn't do much. I had to drink some blood soon, I might not hold out until Sunday...

My thoughts drifted to Sakura; maybe she took the necklace off?

_Flashback_

_"Yeah, but luckily I had this necklace on, so he couldn't get me. Man I am NEVER taking this thing off again!" _

_End flashback_

No it wouldn't be off of her, it would have to break. Why HADN'T it though? It was over 300 hundred years old! Surely it was getting weak. If only it would fall off and no one is around for 5 minutes...

Sakura's POV

_I was running, I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. It was to get away from HIM. I raced along the dark streets as I heard him coming closer. All of the sudden my legs gave out on me and wouldn't move. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw cold red eyes staring at me before he reached down and bit my neck and started to take blood. White-hot pain seared through my veins and I let out a high-pitched scream. His hand covered my mouth, eliminating the chance of someone hearing me. I struggled but his other hand was holding me in place with a grip of steel._

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" I heard and I opened my eyes and reached to my neck to where the now apparently vampire had bit me and looked up to see a very concerned-looking Sasuke.

"Sakura, you were screaming." Sasuke said staring at me with his onyx eyes.

"I had a nightmare..." I mumbled, my god he must think I am crazy!

"What was it about?" Sasuke asked slowly. Hmmmm should I try to make some nightmare up?

"Don't even think about lying." he said. Well I guess not.

"Um okay... In the dream I am running from a... vampire. Unfortunately he catches up with me and bites my neck and I can't escape. It seems so REAL though every night it gets more and more vivid. I actually felt the pain from him biting me and-" I started to say it was coming out so fast I couldn't stop it.

"Wait... You have this dream EVERY night?" Sasuke asked me and I nodded, "How long have you been having this dream?"

"Since my mom died." I said almost immediately.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

'So did her mom have the same nightmare too or is it just her?' I thought looking at her. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her she was having a vision every night, she would probably never go outside at night again!

"Maybe its just stress from your mom's death." I said.

"Yeah, but that happened a while back." She answered.

"That kind of stress can last for awhile." I said, and I knew it. She looked me straight in the eye.

"How would you know?" She asked me. (A/n hey it's not like he said when he first met her, "Hey my whole family is dead!")

"My whole family is gone." I said she paled. (a/n who would've guessed that?)

"I'm sorry." she said looking down. The doorbell rang, I looked the clock 4:45, and it was probably Naruto, Hinata and maybe Gaara wanting to know if she was okay.

Sakura got up and headed out of the room to the front door and I followed. She opened the door to reveal just like I guessed, Naruto, Hinata and Gaara.

"Sakura are you alright?" Gaara asked looking at her, and glaring at me.

"Yes I just-"

"W-W-Why w-were you s-so s-scared last n-n-night?" Hinata asked, and I looked over at Sakura as she opened her mouth.

"Yea! Why were you so scared! I mean not even the Grudge scares you!" Naruto yelled. Sakura opened her mouth again but this time I talked.

"She watched the Ring." I said and everyone looked at me.

"The Ring?" Gaara asked looking at me.

"The unedited version." Sakura said, wow she made a decent lie! (a/n is there even an unedited version of that movie? Oh well in my story there is!)

"Oh." Hinata said.

"Well Sasuke-Teme we can take you back to your house!" Naruto said and I nodded before turning to Sakura.

"Will you be okay?" I asked Sakura. She nodded and I started to walk towards the car along with Naruto, Hinata and Gaara. When she hugged me, causing me pain from her necklace.

"Thank-you Sasuke-Kun." she whispered into my ear, even in pain I felt my cheeks get warmer and everyone was staring at me, well except for Gaara who was glaring. Besides having pain, her calling me Sasuke-Kun was a plus!

She let go and went inside her house and closed the door. Naruto let out a laugh as he got into the car and the rest of us followed.

765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

I sat at the window seat and looked out the window as we drove.

'Sakura and that Sasuke guy were lying. Sasuke knows what happened for sure and lied for her, why?' I thought.

'Did she recognize me last night and what's she and his relationship?' I thought as I looked (glared) at Sasuke. He glared back and that started a glaring contest.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Okay so another chapter is done and Sasuke knows that there is another vampire! Gasp! So Sakura's dream is starting to go further and more in depth, and Sasuke knows about it! WEEEEEEEEEE I am hyper! OOOO I saw Final Destination 3 last night! It might be a little bad that I laughed at all the gory parts... LOL!

So I am planning in the next chapter for Sakura to go shopping (remember that she said she'd go shopping with Hinata that weekend), Sasuke goes on a hunt, and Sakura will also start making a picture for the art contest! What will she draw? Who knows? Besides me that is : )

And then for Caitlin (again)

DAMN ICE THROWING BOYS!

Lol everyone else who just read that I have a reason for saying that and I am not crazy.


	6. Hinata Reads Neji's Diary

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**I got an idea last night: P So I have 1822 hits on this story but then only (maybe not only) 77 reviews. So for every 10 reviews I get after I update, I'll write 1,000 words for the chapter, BUT you only have a day so if I get only 6 reviews only 600 words. : P Although I usually get 10 reviews per chapter so there will usually at least a 1,000.**

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

For people who didn't read my note at the top (don't think I don't know people do that) read it now! So NOW onto the chapter! This was just a trick :)

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I was first to be dropped off in front of my house and so I got out and went in. When I got inside I let out my vampire form so I wouldn't have to suppress it anymore.

My teeth grew into fangs, while wings came out of my back, my eyes turned red, and my love for tomatoes grew stronger.

I'd have to wait until midnight before I did anything outside so I went to my refrigerator and grabbed three tomatoes and sat at the table.

'So my best chance of getting to Sakura is on the red moon but when is it this year?' I thought looking at my calendar that was on the kitchen wall, it was usually the full moon before Halloween, but sometimes it could be after Halloween or right before Christmas. Too bad it couldn't stay on the same day ever year. The full moon before Halloween was on the 28th, a Saturday.

'Okay so hopefully it's on the 28th.' I thought, staring at the calendar. I got up (now done with tomatoes) and got my Family Guy Season 2 Dvds and started to watch them, waiting for midnight.

76576576576576576576576576576765765

Gaara's POV

I got into my house and saw Temari and Kankuro were already there, both in vampire forms.

Temari had purple hair, black fangs; wings and her nails had grown so they could actually claw people... or Kankuro, they were usually fighting about _something_.

Kankuro had regular fangs, back hair with bright red stripes, and wings. They waved and continued watching Dracula 3000, one of the dumbest vampire movies ever; they probably were still into their comedy movie craze. I sat down in the armchair and they both looked at me for about five minutes before I got annoyed,

"What?"

"So how was Sakura today?" Temari asked looking at me.

"She didn't go to school, and so Duck Ass stayed with her at her house so she could feel safe." I said glaring at them.

"Duck Ass?" Kankuro asked me.

"Some guy she knows named Sasuke." I replied still glaring at them.

"Oh I bet he's a vampire who wants to suck her blood!" Temari joked.

"And I bet he's some long-lost royalty or some crap like that!" Kankuro added.

"He didn't flinch when she hugged him..." I mumbled.

"She hugged him? Oh it looks like Gaara got some competition!" Kankuro teased earning a very large bump on the head for him as I got up to go to my room.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

After they had left I closed my door again.

'Why did he help me lie to them?' I thought as I headed to my garage. When I got there I grabbed some large pieces of paper, acrylic paints, oil pastels and water colors. Somehow balancing it all I went to my playroom where my canvas was.

I set a piece of paper onto the canvas and stared at it for about 20 minutes thinking, 'What should I draw?'

"DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU BATMAN!" My cell phone screeched. I pulled it out of my pocket and pressed talk.

'I've got to remember to change that damn ringtone...'

"Hello?"

"S-S-Sakura its H-Hinata." I heard Hinata say.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked, while praying that she didn't call because she had figured out my lie.

"W-Well we forgot to tell you a-and Sasuke-San a-about a project in O-Orochimaru's class." She stuttered on the other line

'Great just what I needed, a project from creepy snake man.' I thought to myself.

"Well what's it about?"

"W-Well you n-need to d-do a report o-on a snake of your c-choice." she said. Figures.

"I-I-It's a p-p-partner project too so y-you h-have to w-work w-with Sasuke-San." She continued.

"Okay! When's it due?" I asked her.

"M-Monday, but since we have to work on it we c-can't go s-shopping this weekend." Hinata answered.

"That's fine we can just go shopping some other time, I'll tell Sasuke-Kun about the project, bye!" I said hanging up.

**'Cha! Time with Sasuke-kun!**

765765765765765765765765765765765765

(a/n okay I just took a huge break and FINALLY finished Kingdom Hearts 2 (I am SOOOOO awesome) and got the secret ending! Mwahahaha! There's rumors of a kingdom hearts 3 so I googled it and so some website said that the guy who made it already has the plot and it's not going to be Sora, Riku, and Kairi as the main characters. :( ANYWAYS back to the story just had to tell someone I finished it.)

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Hinata's POV

'Sasuke-Kun? That's new...' I thought as I clicked the off button on my phone, 'What happened to 'Duck Ass' or just plain old Sasuke?

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"BRINNNNNNGGGG!" I was halfway through the Family Guy Season 2 thing when my cell phone started to ring (a/n sakura just has Sasuke's cell phone number okay?). I reached over and grabbed it from its cushion on the couch and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke-Kun it's me!" I heard Sakura's voice on the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked her, I didn't want to sound rude, but she was interupting my favorite episode of the whole season.

"Well, Hinata called a few minutes ago and there's a project in science and it's a partner project; we have to make a report on any type of snake." she answered, I rolled my eyes; just what we needed, a project from the creepy snake man.

"When's it due?" I asked, please don't be Monday I'd have to see her meaning I'd have to suppress my vampire form.

"Monday." she replied, great.

"Aa, want to meet at the library around noon tomorrow and get it over with?" I asked

"Okay, see you tomorrow Duck Ass!" she said, but she said Duck Ass with affection. I think.

'I hope.'

"Okay, and Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yea! I figure I'll be safe as long as I have my necklace on! Well... bye!" she said brightly and hung up.

'What the hell possessed me to ask that?' I thought as I hung up.

I started watching the TV again while I waited for midnight.

765765765765765765765765765765

a few hours later

Sakura's POV

I was excited about hanging out with Sasuke tomorrow even if it was just at the library. I headed over to the refrigerator and opened it when I noticed something.

"What the hell happened to all of my tomatoes?" I said to myself out loud as I grabbed my chicken out of the refrigerator. I the chicken down on a plate and turned on the oven.

'I need to change my cell phones ring-'

"DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNuNU BATMAN!" my cell phone sang. I sighed and went over to the kitchen table, picked up and pressed talk.

"Yeah?"

"We're coming over for the night!" I heard Ino say on the other end. Great. I grabbed the chicken and put it back into the fridge.

"Movie night or what?" I asked, this is what Ino, Hinata and Tenten ALWAYS did, unexpected slumber parties at my house. It was a pretty weird friend tradition considering the fact that half the time they just tap on my window at one in the morning telling me to let them in because they want to watch a movie.

"Talking and maybe a movie." Ino replied.

"Okay, how close to my house are you three?" I asked, they only called if they were at or nearly to my house.

"About two minutes! Bye!" Ino answered and hung up. I sighed and hung up and set my phone down. I went to my cabinets and pulled out 3 bowls and set them down. I went to my pantry and grabbed the Doritos bag and poured some into one bowl, got a bunch of candy in the other bowl and I put beef jerky and cheezits in the last bowl.

'Got to have snack food like this in case of emergencies...'

"Let us in forehead-girl!" I heard Ino yell from the front door.

'Why can't they ring the doorbell like normal people?' I thought as I went and opened the door revealing Tenten, Ino and Hinata.

"Here, I'll take the candy bowl to the tree house!" Tenten said, grabbing the candy bowl and walking past me.

'I wonder if it's even going to make it to the tree house...'

The tree house. Tenten, Ino and I built it out back about a month after I moved here. It was pretty big for a tree house and we managed to get some furniture up there too. We always spent the night out in the tree house if it was warm enough, but it was kind of scary to go outside after dark now...

**Yeah, considering the fact that you saw a creepy vampire intent on sucking our blood the last time you went out after dark.**

"Yeah! AND you'll be far away from the TV Sakura!" Ino yelled. GREAT. They think that I will be relieved to be far away from the TV... Nothing I can say will get me out of this...

"Okay, I have some food in the kitchen set out, Hinata, Ino, go get the other two bowls and I'll grab the soda!" I said as we trooped into the kitchen. They both grabbed a bowl and waited for me to grab the 12-pack of Sprite. We went out through the backdoor that was in the kitchen.

We climbed up the tree to the tree house and got in. I set the soda down and sat on the couch where Tenten was sitting already eating candy. Hinata and Ino sat on the armchairs by the couch.

"So Tenten do you know if Neji likes you yet?" Ino asked with a grin. Tenten's face turned a dark red before she managed to say,

"N-No!"

"He does too! I-I read it in h-his diary!" Hinata exclaimed.

We all stared at her for a second before we started laughing like crazy.

"HE KEEPS A DIARY!" Ino asked between laughing. Hinata nodded.

"AND YOU LOOKED AT IT!" I added. Hinata blushed and nodded again.

"Y-You w-want to h-hear h-how he d-described you Tenten?" Hinata asked holding back laughter. She nodded.

We all got quiet as we listened to Hinata.

"Ahem. 'Her eyes are like melted pools of chocolate while her hair is silky smooth, and she has a smile that melts the ice of my heart." Hinata said WITHOUT stuttering.

We stared at her for a second before we started laughing our asses off.

"Wow Neji should NOT be a poet!" Tenten said while laughing, but we could all tell she was secretly happy as she could be.

"You having chocolate eyes must be from all that candy you eat!"

"Neji and Tenten sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ino sang causing all of us, excluding Tenten, to laugh harder.

"Anything else interesting Hinata?" Tenten asked, eager to get off this subject.

"He says he saw Sasuke check out Sakura's butt the other day." Hinata said without stuttering, she usually stopped stuttering whenever we were together in the tree house.

Everyone stared at me for a second before laughing again. I felt my cheeks go a dark shade of red. I grabbed some beef jerky from Hinata's bowl and opened a pack and ate it.

"He says Shikamaru told him last week that he likes Ino!" Hinata exclaimed causing Ino to drop her bowl of candy, which was luckily caught by Tenten.

"H-H-He does?" Ino asked and Hinata nodded.

"Yeah and that Nara Shikamaru tries to get away with saying that I'm the most troublesome women of all time!" Ino yelled and we all laughed, Ino having a small smile on her face with this new information.

"He also said that you have a cute ass Tenten." Hinata said with an evil grin. Tenten stood up and looked down at her butt,

"His eyes are never wrong, are they?"

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I jumped out my window and started to fly looking for some prey, but first I wanted to fly by Sakura's house to see if she was okay. (a/n awww how sweet! But why do I have a bad feeling about this? Oh yea I am the author so I know what's going to happen!)

I got to her house and saw that her lights were off, and that she wasn't in her room (I was looking through the windows.) Then I heard laughter out back. I took off and went around outback when I saw a tree house with some light on inside.

'What in the world?' I thought as I flew towards it.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I stopped laughing when I sensed something outside. (a/n it's like when you know someone's staring at you or is right behind you) I looked out the window and saw red eyes staring at me, the same eyes from my dream.

I screamed and everyone stopped laughing and looked at me and then followed my gaze to the window, but the eyes were gone.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata asked. I wasn't about to explain what I just saw; they would surely think I was crazy.

That's when I spied one of my (other) worst fears that was luckily crawling by the window.

"S-S-Spider!" I yelled pointing to the black spider.

Ino sighed and smashed it with her flip-flop.

"Sakura you need to get over your fear of spiders." Ino told me. I nodded not really listening to her; right now I was terrified at what was outside.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I saw Sakura stare into my eyes for a second and when she let out that high-pitched scream I immediately stopped flapping my wings for a second and ducked under the window.

"S-Sakura?" I heard Hinata say.

"S-S-S-Spider!" Sakura yelled, wait, did she scream because of me or the spider? I heard a slam on the wall just above me. I looked and saw Ino holding a flip flop in her hand by the window, grinning at the new splot at the wall. She turned around and walked away and I let out a sigh of relief.

I flapped my wings and hauled ass out of there.

About ten minutes later I saw a girl around my age, give or take a few years walking down the street chatting on the cell phone talking about some party. I followed her for a few minutes and when she finally hung up I landed behind her. She heard me and turned around, her eyes grew wide and she turned back around and started running.

I immediately was in front of her and I grabbed her,

"We can't have you running now can we?" I asked. She looked into my eyes and was immediately captured by the spell.

I bit into her neck and drained her, leaving her dead body on the sidewalk. I took off and headed back to my mansion, feeling much more refreshed after a good drink.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

**I got an idea last night: P So I have 1822 hits on this story but then only (maybe not only) 77 reviews. So for every 10 reviews I get after I update, I'll write 1,000 words for the chapter, BUT you only have a day so if I get only 6 reviews only 600 words. : P Although I usually get 10 reviews per chapter so there will usually at least a 1,000.**

**Okay so I put that there because I am not sure how many people actually read it at the top.**

**Another chapter done makes me happy! Although it doesn't replace my sadness of finishing my game. :'(**

**Anyways the next chapter is the library! WAHAHAHA!**


	7. The Library

Disclaimer: wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa (I don't own naruto)

My idea worked! Right now I have 21 reviews :) BWAHAHAHAHA. Same review rule applies to all my chapters after 6 (including this one.)

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

All my friends had fallen asleep but I was still wide-awake, those red eyes. They were looking straight at me!

'I must be seeing things! Yea that it!' I thought as I laid down, but I didn't believe my own words.

76576576576576576576576576576575

Sasuke's POV

I got home around one and immediately went to bed; I needed energy for tomorrow at the library! Who knew how long that report would take? But it was still hard to get to sleep being nocturnal and all.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Morning, well a few hours later at 9:32 a.m.

Sakura's POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes.

'W-Was it all just a dream?' I thought, that's when I noticed I was in the tree house and right by me was Ino's flip-flop with a smashed spider on it.

(a/n Well that wasn't the best way to find out it wasn't a dream was it?)

I looked and saw Hinata curled up into a little ball on a armchair, Ino on the floor with drool coming out of her mouth, and Tenten clutching Mr. Snuggles her stuffed rabbit. I got off the couch and nudged Ino who opened her eyes.

"I don't want to get up!" Ino said as she stood up, she woke up Tenten while I woke up Hinata.

"W-What t-time i-is it?" Hinata asked while she yawned. Ino shrugged and I looked at my watch.

"9:33" I said. Tenten shot up.

"9:33! I have to meet Neji at 10:00! Ino I need a ride back to my house!" Tenten said while grabbing some of her stuff and climbing down the tree house. Ino sighed as Hinata got up.

"Well I guess we have to go forehead-girl, I am their ride." Ino said as she grabbed her stuff and headed out to her car followed by Hinata.

I grabbed the 3 empty bowls and the now empty soda cans and headed out of the tree house.

I got into the kitchen, threw away the soda cans and tossed the bowls into the kitchen.

'Those eyes, why were they there?' I thought while I stared at the tree house, something told me this wasn't going to be the last time I saw the vampire with the red eyes or the first one I saw.

**Ugh what time is it? **i.s. asked, where had she been?

'Ummm around 9:40, where have you been? I didn't here you at all yesterday.'

**I'd been sleeping, didn't get much sleep because of what we saw. Then when I woke up I saw a pair of red eyes staring at us and I passed out. **

'You passed out? Why didn't you just scream? Well in my mind I mean'

**I, I don't know, it just happened. **

(a/n there's a reason for why she passed out, which will reveal itself later in the story)

I sighed and headed to the bathroom, turned on the shower and got in. (after undressing of course)

After about a 20-minute shower, I got out and went to my room to look for something to wear. I got dressing in a black shirt with a white ribbon going around the middle, a pair of jeans, some black tennis shoes, and of course my silver cross necklace. I grabbed my small white backpack, well the one that carries my art supplies. (a/n she has one kay? It's not her school bag though.)

I went out of my room to the playroom where my art supplies were. I grabbed my sketchbook (a/n just now making it's appearance in my story, she always draws on random pieces of paper in school) and stuffed it into my bag along with my pencil case (holds some pencils, colored pencils and a sharpener.)

I grabbed my car keys (a/n I'm not good with cars so just imagine your favorite kind of car and it will be hers okay?) and headed out to my garage. Of course when I get into my garage this is what I immediately thought,

'Oh my god what if the vampire with red eyes is in here!' I've seen to many scary movies.

**Open the garage door! They can't stand sunlight!** i.s. yelled at me, (a/n oh but you are wrong about the sunlight thing.)

I reached and pressed the button to open the garage, and it's safe to say that I felt like an idiot when all I saw was my car there. I sighed and got in, turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU BATMAN!" my cell phone sang when I got to a stoplight, I grabbed it and pressed talk.

"What?"

"S-S-S-Sakura?" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh hi Hinata what's up?" I asked.

"I'm meeting Naruto in a hour and I can't decide what to wear, I mean what if I clash and he totally hates me and so then he likes you again because you know how to dress, and he can't concentrate at all on the project because he's thinking of you-" Hinata spilled out, she either stuttered (most of the time), talked normally (with Ino, Tenten, and I) or spilt out things at a rapid pace (when talking about Naruto usually.)

"Hinata calm down, just where you're white blouse and that pair of blue jeans with the beaded star on the side." I said thinking of what clothes Hinata had.

"O-Okay, thanks S-S-Sakura." Hinata said hanging up, did anybody ever say bye?

I looked up and noticed the light had turned green I pressed the gas.

765765765765765765765765765765

10 minutes later

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I had reached my destination... the library. I came in and Ms.Shamla waved at me, I came there a lot.

"Hey Sakura, courtyard is open you don't need a key." she said and I smiled. I usually went to the courtyard of the library on weekends to draw because it was so peaceful there.

"Okay, in about an hour and a half a guy with hair like a duck's ass is going to come in, can you tell him where I am?" I asked. She nodded while giving me a strange look, describing his hair was like a duck's ass might have not been that great of an idea.

"Thank-you!" I said and made my way out to the courtyard to start drawing.

765765765765765765765765765765

One hour later

Sakura's POV

I was so into drawing the kids reading room (which can be seen through window from courtyard) that when someone tapped my shoulder I turned around holding up my necklace to see...

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Temari's POV

I jumped back when Sakura turned around holding her cross necklace. She took one look at me and dropped the necklace.

"Temari!" she said jumping up and hugging me (a/n just a friendly hug nothing gay mind you.)

I winced when I felt the electric like shock that went through my body when she hugged me. I pushed her off and grinned,

"So Sakura how have you been?" I asked her.

"Great! In fact..." she turned around and grabbed what she had been doodling on to reveal a very well drawn picture.

"OH MY GOD YOU'VE GOTTEN GOOD AT DRAWING! WHAT GAARA SAID IS TRUE!" I yelled staring at it, Sakura being good at drawing seemed a little... twilight zoneish.

She smiled,

"Uh huh AND I am in an art contest." she said. Is this the right Sakura?

Sakura looked at what I was holding in my hand, Salem's Lot on top for laughs and Eragon on the bottom

"So how's Kankuro, has he gotten over his 'phase' yet?" she asked me, Kankuro used to be obsessed with Barbie dolls and giving them makeovers. So she and I had tried to cure him of it but it never worked.

"Almost, shock therapy has helped a lot." I replied with sheepish smile. Sakura let out a laugh,

"Okay, but have you gotten him to get rid of his 'Ken'? Doll?" she asked in-between laughing.

"No but-" I started to say but was interupted.

"Sakura, we need to get to work." I turned around to see a guy with black hair and onyx eyes.

"Okay Sasuke-Kun! But first, Sasuke meet Temari, Temari this is Sasuke." Sakura said smiling, so this was that Sasuke guy Gaara was talking about.

I reached out a hand to shake with his but he kept his in his pocket. I glared at him before putting my hand back down.

Sakura looked at us and felt the tenseness of the air around us and quickly said,

"Well Temari I got to go but you and your brothers can come over for dinner tonight, um well bye!" she said dragging Sasuke off by the collar of his shirt.

Was it me or did he twitch just a little?

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

When she dragged me away that dumb cross sent pain to me, curse it! She let me go and then glared at me.

"What the hell's your problem? Temari is a nice person and yet you wouldn't even shake her hand!" she fiercely whispered at me (a/n they ARE in a library you know).

"Hn." I whispered back. She glared at me again and walked over to the staircase and went to the 2nd floor and when she got up she looked back down at me waiting for me to follow. I sighed and went up the stairs and she turned around and went into an empty room with desks and computers and a printer in the middle.

"What is this room?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh it's a room for people to read or study and where no takings aloud but since no one but us is in here we can work and talk." she said, while managing to look mad at me, I looked at her for a second; she seemed tired and a little scared? Okay so she saw me last night but she knew she was safe.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yea?"

"How was last night?" I asked looking at her, she paled.

"Oh it was fine, I uh spent it in the tree house with Ino, Tenten and Hinata!" she said, even if I hadn't been what she had saw I still could of tell that she wasn't telling everything.

"And?"

"And we found out Neji has a diary!" she said trying to convince me. Okay so Neji having a diary is pretty funny but still.

"What are you leaving out Sakura, I can tell." I said to her looking her straight in the eye.

"Remember that vampire I see every night in my nightmare?" she asked and I nodded.

"He had red eyes and last night I looked out the window a-and saw them." she continued.

HAHA I AM THE VAMPIRE SHE SEES IN HER VISION HA! (a/n okay Sasuke, have you had your medicine today?)

(s/n (sasuke's note) hn)

(a/n okay so I'm just going to give you this pill to eat and-)

(s/n NEVAH! -runs away-)

(a/n sigh, back to the story.)

"Sakura are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"WELL we need to get started!" Sakura said changing the subject.

7657657657657657657657657675765765

Gaara's POV

Kankuro was on the floor playing with his Ken Barbie doll after he had begged me to play with him, but failed when Temari came in, and almost immediately changed into her vampire form.

"Hey guys, I ran into Sakura at the library and we are going to her house for dinner tonight!" she said smiling, I raised my eyebrow (a/n COUGH COUGH what eyebrow? COUGH COUGH)

Temari looked at me and sighed.

"NOT LIKE THAT! God, she invited us over and is baking something." she looked at Kankuro who was still playing with his Ken and Barbie.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" She yelled kicking him.

76576576765765765765765765765

Back at Sakura's house after they finished the report

Sakura's POV

I got in and looked at the time, 4:00, I had 2 hours to make dinner. I turned on the oven and got out the

Marinating chicken, vegetables, and some spices.

I started to chop the vegetables.

76576765765765765765765765765

2 hours later when she is done making dinner

I figured you wouldn't want to read her making dinner.

765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

Temari rang the doorbell and we heard Sakura yell,

"Just a sec!" then we heard running and the door opened to reveal Sakura and a very delicious aroma from inside.

She smiled brightly and let us in, noticing the Ken doll that Kankuro was holding. I heard her say something along the lines of,

"So he really hasn't gotten over it." I smirked and noticed what she had said had gone unheard by Temari and Kankuro.

I walked in followed by Temari and Kankuro and she led us to the dining room, nothing to showy offy, just a wooden table with food on it and plates, maroon walls with a golden brown design at the top and bottom and on the wall was one painting. I looked at it and saw it was an older version of Sakura, or in other words, her mom.

She was lying under a Sakura tree with some jeans and a white tank top on. She had a slightly darker shade of pink hair that reached her waist, and the same emerald eyes except they seemed sadder even though her face held a smile. On her neck laid the cross.

"Panda-kun would you like some- PANDA-KUN!" I turned and looked at Sakura holding a bowl full of mashed potatoes.

"Oh... Did you paint that?" I asked pointing to the picture. Everyone turned and looked at the picture.

"No. My dad did that one year before I was born." she said smiling sadly. I took the bowl from her,

Grabbed the spoon and put some mashed potatoes on my plate before taking a bite.

"Your cooking's gotten better." I said changing the subject, she fell for it and grinned.

"Yep! I got a lot of practice, but I still prefer Starbucks and Pop tarts." she said with a grin.

76576576576576576576576576576576765

Sasuke's POV

I sat at my table eating a BLT (bacon lettuce tomato sandwich) while finishing Salem's Lot; I hadn't gotten much time to read lately. Well I preferred watching family guy to reading in my spare time, but then again who didn't?

So I was Sakura's vampire, well the one she saw in her dreams anyway. There was something still bugging me though, who was the other one and what if there were more? I sighed, got up and headed to my living room where my TV was. I grabbed the remote and turned on the news,

"Police Officer. Michael Pennuci found the dead body of Cecila Sudet early this morning on the sidewalk. There wasn't any sign of a struggle, and the most confusing thing yet was all the blood in her body is gone. Officers are currently working on-" Click. I turned off the TV it's not like they could find me anyway, but I should be more careful from now on.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Bye Panda-Kun! Bye Temari! Bye Kankuro!" I yelled as they backed out of the driveway, and Kankuro stopped the car and rolled down the window,

"What about Ken! Is he not important enough to you or something!" he yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"And bye Ken." I said. Kankuro grabbed his doll and stuck him out the window and made a voice pretending to be 'Ken'.

"BYE SAKURA!" I closed my door and headed to my room.

I yawned.

'Why am I so tired?' I thought to myself.

**Probably because we haven't gotten much sleep lately **

'Good point.' I changed into my PJs and got in bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

_I was in a dark alley and I saw a shadow in front of me._

_"W-Who's there?" I asked and the figure stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight. It was the vampire, not red eyes but the other one._

_"What do you want?" I asked holding up my cross. I heard a chuckle erupt from his throat and I took a step back._

_"That won't work any more Sakura." he said, the voice sounded familiar but who was it? He lunged for me and I did the smartest thing in the world. I ran out of the alley but he simply took off and landed in front of me. He grabbed my wrists and brought his fangs closer to my neck as I struggled to get free of his grip._

_"Leave her alone." I heard a voice behind me and I saw my savior, red eyes. The grip on my wrists loosened for a second and I jerked out of the grip and ran behind red eyes._

_"So we finally meet." turquoise eyes said in that oh so familiar voice._

_I decided to do something, I ran. I looked back and saw that Red eyes had knocked out turquoise and was now after me._

_I was now running as fast as my legs could carry me. It was to get away from red eyes. I raced along the dark streets as I heard him coming closer. All of the sudden my legs gave out on me and wouldn't move. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw cold red eyes staring at me before he reached down and bit my neck and started to take blood. White-hot pain seared through my veins and I let out a high-pitched scream. His hand covered my mouth, eliminating the chance of someone hearing me. I struggled but his other hand was holding me in place with a grip of steel._

I woke up in a cold sweat,

'I am not so sure if this is a ordinary dream.'

765765765765765765765765765765765765

WEEEEEEEEEEEE Another chapter is done! I got 23 reviews on this chapter, but I am pretty sure I wrote more, I wanted to add that part of the dream so yeah. So same rules apply every 10 reviews is 1000 words. So if I get 20 reviews at least 2,000 words will be in the next chapter.

For Caitlin:

DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU BATMAN!


	8. Batman's Interview

Disclaimer: DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU I DON'TT OWN NARUTO!

Hey! I am going to start writing the next chapter when I am done with this one because I love you all so much for reviewing that I want to try to get a new chapter up tonight! And Caitlin if in your review, I mean ANYWHERE in your review about how someone will be heart broken because of what I said YOU WILL REGRET IT.

Tee hee!

765765765765765765765765765765765

Monday Morning

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's

"BRING!" my alarm clock screamed, I groaned and got up some vampire REALLY needed to create a school that took place at night. Hmmm might not be a bad idea for when I rule...

I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on my shower, and after getting out of my boxers I stepped in.

After about 15 minutes I got out feeling more awake than I had been. I got dressed and went downstairs.

'Today's Sakura's day to drive...' I thought. I had about 40 minutes left before she picked me up. I grabbed smores pop tart, deciding that maybe having only tomatoes, meat and blood were to... normal for me.

I took a bite and they were okay, better than a drunk's blood but not as good as a tomato.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I was up, dressed and currently eating a smores pop tart. I still hadn't decided on what to draw, I needed something... different.

I looked at my watch, it was 7:55.

'Might as well get going now...' I thought as I got up and grabbed my car keys (a/n once again don't know cars that well so feel free to imagine she drives your favorite car, and, oh wait! What's this? It can seat 5 people!)

I grabbed my school bag (a/n forgot if it was a messenger or backpack and to lazy to see) and headed out to the garage.

'I'll pick up Naruto, then Hinata, then Gaara, then Sasuke...' I thought. God I was tired I needed those nightmares to stop! I was close to just stop sleeping all together. I opened the garage door and pulled my car out of the driveway.

5 minutes later...

I honked the horn outside Naruto's house and he burst out of the front door, made a mad dash to the car and got in seat beside me.

"Ha I got shotgun!" Naruto said like he just won some sort of race or something.

"Naruto you would have gotten shotgun even if you hadn't run." I stated Naruto looked over at me with his blue eyes.

"Sakura, are you okay you seem tired... Is it your nightmare?" Naruto asked, he was the only other person who knew about it besides Sasuke. I looked at Naruto his eyes looked concerned.

"Yes it is... It's getting worse and I haven't slept much..." I admitted.

"Sakura, switch seats with me and sleep until we get to school, I'll drive." Naruto commanded. I nodded and we both got out of the car and switched spots. That's when I realized something.

"Naruto, what's to keep me from having a nightmare again?" I asked. Naruto grabbed my hand in his own.

"Well, holding my hand may act like a security blanket!" He said with a grin, was he serious? He with one-hand started the car again and pulled out of his driveway while still holding my hand. Yea I am pretty sure he was. Before I knew it I fell asleep, but this time it was a dreamless sleep.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I heard a car honk out front and when I got out I saw that it wasn't Sakura driving, but Naruto and that Sakura was asleep. I got in and noticed something else... Naruto was holding Sakura's hand.

"Naruto why are you holding Sakura's hand?" I growled and Naruto frowned.

"Well Sakura couldn't sleep this weekend because of a nightmare and so we switched spots so I could drive and she could sleep. Then she realized she still might have that nightmare so I let her hold my hand as a security blanket." Naruto explained, I thought for a moment before answering.

"Do you know about the nightmare?" I asked, and Naruto nodded.

"You mean the reoccurring one?" Naruto asked and I nodded.

"She told you about it?" I asked Naruto and he looked at me.

"On her mom's funeral day she told me about a nightmare, but then after about 6 weeks she brought it up again saying it hadn't gone away." Naruto said looking serious, when it was serious enough Naruto could actually be serious.

I nodded indicating I wanted him to continue.

"Well she has been having it for a long time now and she says it's starting to seem more and more real. I think there is something up and there's a reason behind Sakura's nightmares, but I can't think of anything but this to help her." Naruto finished. Wow, Naruto was smarter than I thought to realize that.

"I think so too." I answered. Naruto simply turned back around and pulled out of the driveway, it was silent when we picked Hinata and Gaara up and Gaara didn't even ask.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I woke up feeling something gently nudging me.

"Sakura-Chan we're here." Naruto said and I opened my eyes. I felt like I needed 10 more hours of sleep. I started to stretch when I noticed my left hand was unusually warm, I smiled Naruto hadn't let go of my hand while I had slept.

"Thank-you Naruto." I said smiling at him as I got out of the car.

10 minutes later.

When I got to Kakashi's he simply said that we could do anything we wanted. I plopped my head down on my desk and rested my eyes, unaware of the onyx ones staring at me.

76576576576576576576576576575765

Sasuke's POV

I looked at Sakura who was now just resting her eyes, not sleeping though because her breathing wasn't steady as it should be. I wanted to let her hold my hand and have it make everything better but it would cause me pain and most likely make everything worse in her nightmare.

'How is she managing to stay up while resting like that and being so tired?' I thought when I heard a light tapping noise. I looked and saw her hand gently tapping on the desk to keep her awake.

"S-Sasuke-Kun? Would you want to be my boyfriend?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and glared at the fan girl.

She had her hair in frizzy ponytails, freckles, and even to me, a guy, she had on WAY to much make-up. I heard Sakura's breath become more uneven (a/n vampire super hearing) she definitely had just heard that.

"No." I answered coldly. She twitched and looked past me to Sakura.

"It's because of that slut isn't it?" she said indicating Sakura. That hit a nerve. Sakura's eyes shot open and she was about to breathe fire when I stood up and glared down at the girl.

"I would never go out with you and I think you owe her a apology." I said coldly. The girl paled and said,

"Gomen." Before hurrying back to her seat. The bell rang and Sakura ran out.

76576576576576576576576765

Orochimaru's

76576575765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I sat down beside Sasuke and he dug in his backpack until he found our repot. Kabuto, Orochimaru's new student teacher went around and gathered all the papers.

"Okay class this week we are going to learn about vampires." Orochimaru announced and I shivered.

A person in our class slowly raised their hand.

"Yes Samantha?"

"Ummm aren't vampires fake?" Orochimaru glared at the poor girl.

"No in fact we will make them our scientific study.." Orochimaru answered. This was going to be a long class.

\765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

While Orochimaru was talking about vampires, I looked at Sakura who looked to be in a daze. She was half paying attention but then also trying not to fall asleep.

"Sakura, may I see that necklace you're wearing?" Orochimaru asked Sakura. She visibly paled.

"Okay Orochimaru-Sensei." She said slowly taking it off. Damn witnesses.

"Class this necklace is a cross necklace. It is silver too and so it is extra strong." Orochimaru pointed said holding up the necklace.

"Thank-you SSakura." Orochimaru said handing it back to her and almost immediately she put it back on.

'Another great chance is gone...' I thought to myself.

"BRING A LING A LING A LING A LIN- SMASH" The bell started to repeat it's self when we heard a crash down the hallway.

"HA THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO REPEAT YOURSELF MR.BELL!" everyone in our class heard Tsunade yell. She was drunk again...

"Class dismissed." Orochimaru said and we all ran out.

76576576576576576576576576576

Sakura's POV

I walked to my locker and saw Gaara standing there with his lunch and WHAT THE CRAP!

"Gaara how'd you get my lunch out of my LOCKED locker!" I asked and he smirked.

"I have my ways." he said before he dragged me to the cafeteria.

I took a seat by Naruto while Gaara sat in front of Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan, I made this for you earlier." He said thrusting a dream catcher at me.

"Thank-you Naruto." I said as I opened my lunchbox. I grabbed some of the candy in there and gave it to Naruto who by then was done with his ramen and still looked hungry.

I put the dream catcher carefully in my backpack as Naruto ate all the candy I had just giving him.

765765765765765765765765

7th period

Sorry I just went through the school day so fast I only wanted to have ether important parts everything else is just regular school, or at least as regular as it can be for them.

765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Naruto and I had already finished our worksheets (a/n naruto is good at history because he has Iruka for his teacher) and were sitting there watching the clock. Gaara had finished a while back and was glaring into space.

"Oh class there's a new project due Friday." Iruka said looking up from his paperwork towards the end of class.

Insert groans from the class here.

"Well you are to find something interesting about your family, Sakura can you do this?" Iruka asked looking at me because of my whole, no family thing.

"Uh huh, my mom kept a bunch of family history in books in my attic." I said but then I looked at Naruto, he didn't have any family, never knew his mom or dad and as far as I know didn't even know who they were.

"Okay and Naruto you can help her find something interesting." Iruka told Naruto and Naruto hugged me.

"YAY I GET TO WORK WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. I pushed Naruto off me.

"It just has to be a story to present to the class, it doesn't have to be special." Iruka said.

"Iruka-Sensei, what if there is no story about our family? Well I mean MY family will have tons of stories, but what about Sa-kur-a?" Marcy said as snooty as ever I glared at her and Iruka sighed. Gaara glared at her and bared his teeth. WHAT?

"Gaara, stop looking like that it's creepy." I said to him and he just stopped the whole baring teeth thing but continued to glare at her.

"Marcy, there's always a story behind a family." Iruka said sounding very annoyed. He was getting tired of Marcy.

"BRING!

We all dashed out of the class and headed to our last class, I sighed, going to Genma's wasn't that fun. He was such a pervert!

I got into class as one of the first people in and took a seat at the left corner in the back, a few seconds later Sasuke strode in and took a seat in front of me and looked back.

"Chances are that we won't have anything to do today in here (a/n COUGH COUGH like always COUGH COUGH) so you'll probably get to sleep." he said and I nodded.

Genma came in and grabbed some worksheets.

"Soooo Tsunade told me that you have to have a test every three weeks so today we're going to work on grammar. Pay attention because this will be on the test, here are some reviews." Genma said passing out the worksheets. I glared at Sasuke.

"You jinxed me." I growled. Seriously why today of ALL days would Genma decide we should start working?

"Hn." he answered turning around to work. I sighed and stared at the paper, this was probably the most boring worksheet ever.

'Stay awake, stay awake.' I thought to myself.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**, inner sakura was already asleep, and hearing her snore wasn't helping any.

765765765765765765765765765

A very LONG 50 minutes later.

765765765765765765765765765

"BRING!" I jolted out of my daze, and grabbed my stuff.

'I have to drive everyone home...' I thought as I reached my locker, where Gaara was standing there with his and my stuff in hand.

"How? Never mind." I said as I grabbed my stuff and went outside. Naruto still had my car keys from earlier and was in the drivers seat waiting for everyone. I smiled, good old Naruto. Gaara got in the seat by Naruto, while I sat in the middle of Sasuke and Hinata.

Naruto drove off and turned on the radio.

"And now we're back to Ramen Land with our guest today BATMAN!" the host yelled from the radio, all of us groaned except for Naruto who was smiling like crazy. Gaara reached over to turn it off, but Naruto grabbed his hand and glared at him.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT." He said glaring at Gaara. We were all kind of scared after that and stayed quiet while Naruto happily listened to the interview of Batman.

76576576576576575765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

'Did his eyes just flash red?' I thought as I saw Naruto get mad at Gaara, but then when he turned back to face the road his eyes were blue again (a/n he looked in the mirror), 'Must have been my imagination.'

I looked out the window and soon Gaara's house came into view. Naruto pulled into the driveway and Gaara got out after waving bye to Sakura and headed into his house.

"Hinata-Chan come and sit up front with me!" Naruto said with a grin on his face. Hinata blushed and got into the front seat. Sakura unbuckled herself and got into Hinata's seat and Naruto backed out of the driveway.

After about ten minutes of listening to the interview with Batman the Hyuuga mansion came into view.

"THERE IS A GOD!" Hinata yelled without stuttering. We all turned and looked at her, wow. Well maybe it wasn't that amazing because ten minutes of the interview with Batman meant hearing DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU BATMAN! Every time Batman's name was said, which was a lot, so she must have been fed up.

Hinata practically ran out the car after saying bye, leaving Sakura, Naruto and I. Sakura was at the point of banging her head on the window, I was at the point of losing my concentration on keeping my human form and going vampire and Naruto was happily listening to Batman.

After what seemed longer that the school day we got to my house and I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car when I noticed something, it wasn't my stuff, and it was pink.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun you grabbed my stuff by accident." Sakura said handing me my bag and I gave her hers. I looked and saw the dream catcher Naruto made and smirked, since Sakura was having visions every night a regular, non-magic, dream catcher would not work, at all.

I got into my house and smiled at the quiet, non-batman silence.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I watched Sasuke go in and Naruto pulled out of the driveway and headed to his house.

**I HATE BATMAN DESTROY THE RADIO! **i.s. yelled and I was all for it but I didn't want to ruin MY car.

'Can't.'

**GRA I'M GOING INSANE!**

'Me too.'

**YOU ARE ME!**

About 5 minutes later Naruto pulled into his driveway and got out,

"Well Sakura-Chan see you later! Hope the dream catcher works!" Naruto said with a grin and walked into his house.

I got into the drivers seat and immediately turned off the radio.

'SWEET SILENCE!' I thought, as my car got quiet. I backed out of Naruto's driveway and headed to my house, which was just about two minutes away from mine.

765765765765765765765765765765

A few hours later because nothing much was going to happen.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I was in my PJ's about to go to sleep because I was so tired when I noticed Naruto's dream catcher in my backpack. I smiled and grabbed it and a tak and put it on the wall above my bed. I got into bed and turned off the light, and I didn't have any nightmares that night.

765765765765765765765765765765

Okay so Naruto's dream catcher works, and it's made out of Popsicle sticks it's important that you know that. So why DOES it work? Well I know hahahahaha :) oh yea, Sakura and Naruto's relationship is best friend and brother sister. Get it, got it, good.

Oh yea dad's scanner is not working so until I find someone who I trust enough to know about my little internet thing (besides Caitlin who does not have one) I can't add any pics to my Deviant Art thing for Silver Cross, Sorry!

And one more thing, whoever can guess Caitlin's pen name, gets one question, whatever it is about this story, answered.

For Caitlin (and all the other people who like me putting this)

DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU BATMAN!


	9. Naruto Finds A Diary

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

I got 11 reviews for this chapter so it's only going to be 1,100 words! Ha if I get more than 20 I usually right more but for 11 reviews I'll aim to keep it between 1,100 and 1,200 : P. Thank you people who reviewed!

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I drived into Naruto's driveway and he came out with a huge grin on his face, not the normal Naruto grin but the huge grin that almost seemed to come off his face. He got into the front seat before turning to me and saying,

"Hey Sasuke-Teme guess what!"

"What?" I asked, if this was another two for one ramen thing he was going to regret it. I pulled out of the driveway and started to head towards Sakura's house.

"The dream-catcher I made Sakura-Chan works!" he said excitedly, "She called me earlier and said no nightmares!"

I stared at Naruto it shouldn't have worked, the fact that it was just a regular dream catcher and that Sakura's dreams were not in fact dreams made it impossible for it to work unless...

"Hey Naruto do you know anything about your family?" I asked Naruto and his grin came off as he looked at me.

"A little... why?" he asked looking at me with a serious face as I pulled into Sakura's driveway and honked the horn.

"What exactly do-" I said but I was interupted by,

"Hey guys! I feel sooooooo much better after a good night's sleep!" She said giving Naruto a hug. Don't go vampire and kill Naruto, think happy thoughts.

"Sakura-Chan it was nothing making that dream catcher!" Naruto said. Happy thoughts happy thoughts..

7657657657657657657657657656765765765

Sakura's POV

I got back in my seat after hugging Naruto and buckled in. Sasuke pulled out of the driveway and headed into the direction of Hinata's house, but was it me or was there some tension in the car?

"Naruto, we need to start working on the project after school today." I pointed out meaning Iruka's project. Sasuke glared at Naruto,

"Sasuke-Kun why are you glaring at Naruto? Iruka paired us up for a family tree project so we have to work together." I said to him and guess what my answer was?

"Hn." Sasuke said and I sighed.

"You know not many people will understand that Sasuke." I said to him glaring, gosh why was he acting like this? (a/n sakura you have problems don't you?)

"Hn." he replied. GRA SOMETIMES I CAN'T STAND HIM! We pulled into Hinata's driveway and before Sasuke could honk Hinata came out and got in beside me. She saw me glaring at Sasuke, Sasuke glaring at Naruto and Naruto trying to avoid attention and decided not to say anything.

Sasuke started driving again and headed to Gaara's house. Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably and so I decided to TRY and break the tension.

76576576576576576576576576576575

Sasuke's POV

"So Hinata... did Neji's diary say anything new?" I heard Sakura whisper to Hinata, and if I was only human it would of gone unheard by me.

Hinata nodded and whispered back, "Y-Yea, he says that the m-marshmallow c-c-conditioning helps h-his hair k-k-keeps it's f-f-fluffiness."

It took everything to keep from laughing when I noticed Naruto was having the same problem. Wait he couldn't have heard that! Only because I have a vampires hearing was I able to hear Sakura and Hinata whispering to each other, but what's Naruto's excuse?

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"I knew it!" I whispered to Hinata who started giggling. We didn't notice Sasuke pulling into Gaara's driveway until Gaara opened the car door. Hinata and I jumped and he just looked at us. We both stopped whispering to each other because Gaara might hear us now.

(a/n oh but the other two could anyway...)

(s/n (Sakura's note) WHAT! That was a private conversation.)

(a/n get over it, Neji's secret couldn't stay secret for long.)

We kept quiet the rest of the way to school.

765765765765765765765765765765

After school, hey with only about 500 words left you want me to get to something important right? Instead of just having them go through a regular school day, well maybe not that regular...

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Sasuke had dropped us all off at our houses and dropped Naruto off at my house, with a glare of course. Naruto ran in and put his stuff in the kitchen.

"Okay Naruto the family history books are in the attic, come on." I said dragging him away from my pantry.

"But all the food!" he complained, I sighed. I opened the door to reveal the stairs that lead to the attic and went up it followed by Naruto.

I hadn't been up since I put my mom's stuff up here after the funeral. I dragged a box out that was labeled, "Family records" while Naruto started searching around everything else.

"So Sakura-Chan, what do you think we'll find?" he asked looking through some books he had stumbled upon.

"I don't know, it could be something as simple as... MY FAMILY IS OVER 300 HUNDRED YEARS OLD!" I said staring at the family tree that had been carefully mapped out.

"That's not that simple Sakura-Chan." Naruto said looking at me. My god he was an idiot.

"No you idiot, my family IS over 300 hundred years old!" I said looking at him, "Unfortunately there's no story behind that, Naruto what are you looking at?" I asked him because he was reading a old, torn-up book.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, is there anyone on your family tree with the name, Selena Maina?" he asked and I looked at my family tree. My very long family tree, about five minutes later I found something.

"No, but there is someone with the name of Selena Haruno, oh I'm a direct descendent of her! Maybe that was her maiden name." I said looking at the family tree.

"Well Sakura, I think I found her diary." Naruto said, and it must be pretty serious for him to say my name without the Chan added to it.

"Let me see it!" I said and he threw it to me. I opened it

_Dear Diary,_

_My dad gave me you and said to write in it to release my anger, probably because I had another 'outburst' with another suitor. He was a pig though! All he did was stare at my chest! Dumb Gamna (a/n ganma genma?) I slapped him and I'm pretty sure that was the last I saw of him. _

_Sincerely,_

_Selena._

_Dear Diary,_

_I was carrying some flour home from the market and it was heavy, so right when I was about to drop it when a gentleman took it from me and helped me carry it home! He was so handsome to! He had black hair, onyx eyes, a good figure and he was so polite! I felt my face go a million shades of red when he took my hand and kissed it saying we'd be in touch after he took me home. _

"Hey he sounds like Sasuke! Well except for the polite part." I said out loud to myself. Naruto was reading over my shoulder and turned the page.

"Keep reading there must be something interesting in here!"

765765765765765765765765765765

Hmmm so Naruto's found a diary, a REALLY old diary. So does the man sound like Sasuke? Yes, but who could he be? You might have problems if you couldn't figure it out, I did put some hints in there. Got to go get my ID done so I'll just upload it.


	10. Tao the Bat

Disclaimer: This is my last time of putting this, I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Got my ID done for school and I want to write, so yea. Why do you all think its Itachi? Remember how the whole king of vampires getting killed 300 years ago by a girl's dad thing?

76576576576576576576576576576575

Sakura's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a few weeks since I wrote to you about flour-boy, so I haven't seen him since that incident so I just thought I wouldn't see him again. So when I was cooking breakfast there was a knock on the door and when I opened it, it was flour-boy! I felt my face go red and he smirked._

_"So I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by, well if that's okay with you Ms.Maina." He said with a smile. The strange thing was though I don't recall telling him my name!_

_"Why of course Mr.?" I asked him, trying not to sound to impolite._

_"Just call me Takuto, I really do hate the whole formal speak." He replied, what a odd one he is!_

_"Takuto? Why it seems odd that I don't call you by your last name, what is it may I ask?" I said, curiosity getting the best of me._

_"I'll tell you all in good time." Takuto said with a grin._

"Gra all this lovey-dovey stuff is sick!" Naruto said in frustration. I looked up at him; he was such an idiot at times.

"Naruto, if you're not going to read this then find something else! I'll just keep looking in this thing." I replied

He sighed and went back to looking through the books.

_I invited Takuto to have breakfast with Father and I but he said no, he had business to attend to. Then he asked if it would be okay to ask for my presence at his mansion tomorrow! I blushed and said I'd have to ask Father first, so he said he'd ask me again tomorrow. So I nodded and with that he walked off._

_I asked dad of course and he said he wanted to meet him first, and that he didn't want his daughter to run off all willy nilly with some boy, but there is a strong chance of him saying yes! What's this? There's a bat flying around in here! Poor thing must have gotten lost. One minute!_

"Hey Sakura-Chan why does the box I found Selena Maina's diary in have a lot of stuff on vampires?" Naruto asked, but I wasn't paying much attention to him.

"I don't know Naruto just keep looking!" I snapped at him.

**_"There are no.. raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses, it's sleeping with roaches and taking-"_**

I answered my cell phone, with its new ring tone of course,

"Hello?"

"Hey."

" Hi Gaara what do you want?"

"Iruka sent out a email saying that he just changed the project to just show the family tree, and I wanted to know if you had got it." Gaara said in his monotone voice. This was good news AND I already found my family tree map so I didn't have to do it.

"REALLY! That's great Panda-Kun! Well I'll see you tomorrow at school! Bye!" I said hanging up on him.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

"No wait Sakura!" I said into the phone but she had already hung up.

"You can't even ask her out on a date?" I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to see Temari.

"Shut-up." I growled pushing my way past her.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Naruto guess what!" I said to him, he was looking at some book.

"What?" he asked.

"We just have to do my family tree, and we don't even have to do that! It's already right here!" I said holding it up.

Naruto gave a huge grin, "You serious! Awesome I can go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto said jumping up.

"Need a ride home?" I asked looking at him.

"No I'll walk." Naruto said running downstairs.

"BYE SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard him yell and slam the door.

**Wow that took him like thirty seconds to run down stairs, grab his backpack and go out the front door!**

i.s. said to me, she (I?) was right that was fast.

I grabbed the family tree and diary and headed to my room. I plopped down onto my bed and opened the diary to the spot where I had been.

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry I forgot to finish yesterday's entry but I have learned catching a bat is no ordinary feat. I had to get up on my bed and jump across the room to catch it from the corner of the ceiling it was flapping around in. It calmed down and even nuzzled my hand when I stroked it's small little head as I headed to the front door. _

_When I got outside I let it go and it flapped off into the night._

_Oh my gosh earlier Takuto came by and my dad said that I could go to his mansion tonight! Takuto is sort of strange though, I mean he's sweet and all but I think I saw him bare his teeth at Father when he wasn't looking! Maybe it was just my imagination though... _

_I get to go tonight! I think I am going to wear my white and pink kimono Father got Mother as his wedding present to her. Mother gave it to me in her will saying that she thinks it would suit me well. _

_I'll tell you about going to Takuto's tomorrow!_

_Sincerely,_

_Selena._

'Baring teeth? Strange...' I thought as I turned the page.

_Dear Diary, _

_Takuto is strange, I already knew that but now I'm scared of him too. Sure he seems nice and all but there isn't something right about him and Father thinks so too. Here's how the dinner at his house went._

_So a black carriage pulled by black horses picked up in the evening, so I didn't even notice that no one was guiding the horses to the mansion. When I got to the mansion I noticed this and was a little creeped out. This was nowhere near as creepy as his mansion; it looks like a creepy and dark castle instead of a mansion! Takuto greeted me at the front door and he led me through the castle to the dining room, and almost EVERYTHING was black on the way there! There were statues of gargoyles and creepy suits of armor lining the halls, and many black doors leading to other rooms too._

_The dinner consisted of-_

Tap Tap Tap! I looked up from the book and saw a bat banging into the window; it would kill itself if it kept doing that! I went over to the window and opened it and the little bat came in and landed on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck like a cat would.

"What are you doing out right now?" I asked as it started to lick its paw, this was one weird bat. I looked at it, "So uh why are y u here?"

**Yea let's try to talk to a bat! Great idea. **i.s. snorted. The bat took off and headed out of my room and I followed it into the kitchen where it landed in front of the pantry.

"Oh you want food?" I asked it and it looked at me. 'Okay?' I thought and I opened the pantry.

The bat flew in and went for my beef jerky. This was a REALLY strange bat. I grabbed a few packs and opened one.

The bat flew up to my hand and started to happily munch on the beef jerky.

**_"_DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU BATMAN!" **My cell phone screeched, but wait I thought I changed it! Oh never mind.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hn." Was the reply, why the heck was Duck Ass calling?

"Duck Ass?" I said, but it came out as a question. I was a little mad at him because of him being mean to Naruto earlier.

"Do you like the bat?" he asked, okay this was strange to say the least.

"YOU gave me a bat? Strange... Why did you give me a bat?" I said as I petted the bat.

"I have my reasons..."

"This might be a worse answer than hn." I said to him with a grin.

"Well will you keep him?" he asked, ohhhh so the bats a guy okay.

**HELL YES KEEP THE BAT HE'LL BE INSULTED IF YOU DON'T AND IT'S A PRESENT FROM SASUKE-KUN!**

"Okay, but Sasuke-Kun?" I asked.

"What?"

"You give REALLY strange gifts." I said and hung up.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I have my reasons to give her a bat, 1 it will keep an eye on her and 2 it will keep an eye on everything else around her for me. I put my phone back on the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

a few hours later

Sakura's POV

I sat on my bed watching Tao fly around (bat's name) I looked outside and it had gotten dark and he was wide-awake, while I on the other hand wanted to go to sleep.

"What to do with you?" I asked when I spied something, string. He was a weird bat so why wouldn't he like string? I grabbed some of the string and tossed it into the air. Tao swooped down from his spot in my closet and grabbed it and went back to the closet while playing with it.

I grabbed the diary and started to read where I left off.

_The dinner consisted of turkey, red apples and red wine. Takuto pulled out my chair (black of course) and I sat down, still creeped out with the house. He cut me a piece of turkey and gave it to me,_

_"Thank-you Takuto." I said with a smile._

_"Your welcome Selena." He replied using my first name causing me to blush, only a few people called me that instead of Ms.Maina. _

_"So Selena have you ever heard of vampires?" Takuto asked, and I slowly nodded. They had been the scary stories that my cousin told me when I was younger._

_"Do you believe in them Takuto?" I asked looking at him. I really wanted to leave._

_"Maybe, but maybe not." He said with a smile gracing his face. The want to leave was growing stronger, "But what about you?"_

_"I'll believe in vampires when I see one." I said slowly, while at the same time I was thinking, 'If he goes vampire I am running out of here faster than you can say vampire.'_

_"Yes, that's reasonable enough." he replied, okay most definitely getting uncomfortable. I looked outside and saw it was dark out._

_"Well Takuto I've had a pleasurable time but I'm afraid I might uh... break curfew if I stay any longer." I said praying he'd believe it._

_Thankfully luck was in my favor._

_"Yes we couldn't have your father worried now can we? Come I'll take you to the carriage, but first may I ask for your presence again tomorrow?" he asked sounding a little annoyed when he said the first sentence. Thank the lord I had a better and true excuse._

_"I am sorry, but my best friends birthday party is tomorrow and he'd be heart broken if I missed it." I said, I'd have to thank Rantou later. He led me back to the driverless carriage (that's still creepy) and helped me into the carriage._

_"Then I guess I'll have to come to the party to see you tomorrow." he said before the carriage started._

_So I've told Father everything and he is worried for me, but trusts Rantou to take care of me tomorrow, so I can still go. That may not be ideal for me right now though. _

_Sincerely, _

_Selena_

Wow that Takuto guy was creepy, but polite! I was about to continue reading but I fell asleep with the diary in my hands.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Okay so this chapter was mainly Sakura and the diary, and once again IT IS NOT ITACHI!

ANYWAY another puzzle! If you can guess how I got Rantou's name then you get one question once again!


	11. A New Nightmare

Okay, I'm on the writing craze today, mainly because the story is getting interesting! Well for me.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

_"Can you go any faster Rantou?" I asked as I was riding a wolf-like creature. I felt my necklace flying around my neck, I looked up into the sky the moon was red tonight, strange. I turned around and saw Takuto behind us, his eyes gleamed red and his fangs were bared._

_"Don't worry Selena I won't let the bloody bastard get you!" Rantou said to me speeding up. I buried my face in his fur trying to make it all go away. When I looked up my house was in sight._

_"Come on we're almost there! Father must be able to do something!" I said looking behind me again to see Takuto farther behind, about a mile but still in view. Rantou abruptly stopped and we rushed in, Father looked at me then to Rantou who was in his demon form. His face paled, not because of Rantou, he's known about his demon side for a while, but at WHY was he in it._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"It's Takuto he's the vampire that's been killing people and he's after me!" I blurted out._

I jolted up, and found Tao on top of me sleeping now, I looked at the clock, and it was a few minutes before I had to get up.

'Why didn't the dream catcher work?' I thought and I looked up at it, almost all the Popsicles in the middle were broken.

**What happened? **i.s. asked me; seriously if I didn't know she wouldn't either.

'I don't know.' I thought and I looked at Tao who had just opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Awww you're so cute!" I said stroking his head. He opened his mouth and yawned. I smiled and turned off my alarm before it went off. I stretched and set him down on my bed and went to the bathroom.

I took a shower and went back in my room. I got into my school uniform and started to head downstairs when Tao flew over and landed on my shoulder.

"Awww do you want to come to school with me?" I asked, my school did allow pets for some strange reason. (a/n because otherwise kiba would be out of luck and because I'm the author and I can make it so)

Even if he did want to come to school with me he'd still need to sleep, wait... I went to my closet and grabbed my jacket, I put it on and put Tao in the right-hand pocket, where he curled up and went to sleep. I was about to go downstairs when I saw the diary. I went over and grabbed it before heading down with my messenger bag.

I got downstairs and went to the pantry and grabbed my pop tarts, I eyed the beef jerky and grabbed some just incase Tao wanted some later. I heard the car honk and I went outside to see I was the first to be picked up by Gaara. I went into the car (shotgun!) and smiled at Gaara.

"Hey Panda-Kun!" I said smiling at him. He looked at the worn diary in my hands then looked back at me.

"Oh Naruto found it in my attic yesterday and found it so I was just reading it!" I said not sure if I should tell him about the dream I had last night and what she writes about. I reached into my jacket pocket (a/n which is a very big pocket) and petted Tao as Gaara headed to Naruto's.

Naruto busted out of the door as soon as Gaara pulled into the driveway and got in the car.

765765765765765765765765765765

Naruto's POV

I got into the car and smelt something off about Sakura, right around her pocket.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Whatcha got in your pocket?" I asked looking at her with a grin. She pulled out a small bat that yawned before curling up in her hand and going to sleep.

"He's Tao! Sasuke-Kun gave him to me!" she said with a smile, she carefully put Tao back into her pocket.

'Why would Sasuke give Sakura something? Why a bat?' I thought to myself, Sasuke never gave a girl much attention until he met Sakura. Gaara and I just stared at Sakura for a minute before Gaara started driving off to Sasuke's mansion.

765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I ate some tomatoes and a pop tart when I heard a car honk outside. I grabbed my stuff, went outside and got inside the car.

**So you're the vampire who sent me to her. **A voice said in my head, oh it's the bat.

'Yea, how does she like you?' I thought back to it.

**She's so nice! She gives me beef jerky, pets my head, and gives me string! So yea I guess she likes me.**

'Okay, did she do anything interesting last night?' I thought to it.

**Well she named me Tao, gave me string, read the diary of some ancestor of hers, had a nightmare by the looks of it and that dream catcher broke when she fell asleep.** Tao replied, an ancestor? Which one?

'What ancestor?' I asked smirking; Naruto's dream catcher broke! Ha! But for it to break after it worked on her first vision then something stronger had to have broken it.

**All I know is her name is Selena, that her best friend was Rantou, and a guy named Takuto in it, or at least that's what she muttered in her sleep, I took a look at the book and it WAS written by a girl named Selena though.**

'Okay, you can go back to sleep if you want.' I said thinking about this, my great-grandfathers name had been Takuto, and so was this Selena the ancestor who Takuto fell in love with? Most likely, and why does the name Rantou sound so familiar?

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

It was quiet in the car, 'Why had Sasuke given Sakura a bat? That's odd.' I thought to myself. I drove to Hinata's house, Sakura was acting sort of weird today, and she was clutching the diary so hard her knuckles were turning white.

Then again everyone else was acting weird to, Sasuke looked to be deep in thought about something and he was frowning, while Naruto looked deep in thought too (a/n OMG KODAK MOMENT!) and kept looking at Sasuke.

We pulled in front of Hinata's house and she came out and got in by Naruto.

"H-Hey N-Naruto-Kun." she said to him and he smiled.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled back to her causing her to practically faint.

"HINATA-CHAN WHAT'S WRONG! DO YOU HAVE A FEVER?" Naruto asked shaking her with a worried expression. It was so obvious they liked each other...

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Hinata's POV

I only blushed harder when Naruto touched me so when I finally got out a,

'I-I'm f-fine N-Naruto-Kun." and he let go of me I was about to faint. I looked at Sakura who was gripping some old book and then I saw something rustle in her pocket (a/n by looking in the mirror) Sakura reached in and pulled the CUTEST pet I've ever seen.

"Hinata this is Tao, Sasuke-Kun gave him to me!" Sakura told me before gently putting the yawning bat back in her pocket. Sasuke was a weird guy...

I stared out the window when I noticed something Naruto's arm was touching (but just barely) my arm! I felt my face go red again and Naruto looked at me.

"HINATA-CHAN ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY!" he asked shaking me.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Okay I finished another chapter yay me! I will probably not update as much as I did today because I am going to update my other two stories, which I have been neglecting. For my loyal reviewers who are also reading Want to Dance? I'm updating that story first. : )

Oh yea I am not going to skip the school day in the next chapter we're going to go through it! Yay!

And sorry for shortness because I am doing two other things right now which are,

Drawing pictures for deviantart

Trying not to cuss because my dad's scanner won't work and he is in Houston so I can't go over to his house tomorrow and try to fix it.


	12. Takuto Get's Creepier

Okay since I have school now I am going to try and update every two days and, MY CHAPTERS WILL PROBABLY BE SHORTER BECAUSE OF IT SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT.

Sooooo anyway, here we go!

765765765765765765765765765765

First period

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

Sakura started to read the diary she had been holding because Kakashi was late (again). She was also petting Tao who seemed pretty happy from the thoughts he was sending me.

**Oh she pets me behind the ears!**

'Good for you.' I thought back, it was almost like having a annoying little voice in your head when a bat sent thoughts to you. I could just block him out but then I'd have to change some part of my body into its vampire form. Red eyes might not be a good idea because Sakura would probably recognize them from her vision, fangs would be bad because they'd just cut into my mouth since I'd cover them, and then wings were well... wings.

**Want me to see what she's reading? **Tao thought to me.

'Well as long as it's important enough to hear, not just some random crap about the girl's life.' I thought back. Sakura reached up to push a strand of hair from her eyes and Tao sleepily flapped onto the table.

**Well let's see here, this entry talks about some deaths in the village, some guy named Rantou's party and Takuto.** Tao thought to me.

'Okay, read.' I thought back.

**Okay then,**

(It's going to be in the regular writing for the journal but it's Tao talking, uh thinking.)

_Dear diary,_

_This morning Sulise came and told father that Cora and Wano both were found dead this morning, both had to punch holes in their necks and their blood was gone. Father didn't want me to hear about it so he sent me out of the room but I went into the servant's hallway and heard every bit of it. Cora had been out late last night getting water, and since they don't have a well close to them she had been by the river. Then Wano had been in the forest gathering herbs that bloom at night for her master but when she didn't come home people looked and found her. _

_A little while later I went to Rantou's to help him set up his party and I filled him in on everything, he wanted to not let Takuto come but I don't think it's that great of an idea. After I had finished baking his cake guests started arriving and Takuto was one of the first. Rantou stayed by me and when the dancing started, before Takuto could do anything, I went to the kitchen and put the frosting on top. Unfortunately Takuto came in to the kitchen._

_"Why hello Selena, I have the feeling you're avoiding me." Takuto said taking a few steps towards me._

_"Why no! Why would you think something like that?" I asked innocently. Ha I knew those years of the town plays would come in handy!_

_"Well whenever I got close to you, you would go off in another direction." he said taking another step closer._

_"So I guess it's wrong of me to talk too go off and find some of my friends?" I asked, focusing on the cake. He took another step closer, leaned in and whispered in my ear._

_"Yes, because I want you all to myself." he said, I felt my cheeks go hot and I finished the touches on the frosting. I would have to look into his eyes sooner or later._

_" Selena! What's taking you so long on my cake?" Rantou asked coming to my rescue. Luckily for me it would be later that I looked into his eyes. I grabbed the plate with the cake on walked over to Rantou._

_"Oh sorry! I didn't notice how long I was taking!" I said looking at him in my eyes with the words 'Thank-you' written all over my face._

_"It's okay, but come on, everybody wants to try your cake." Rantou said dragging me out with Takuto glaring at him and he looked like he was resisting the urge to bare his teeth._

"Hello class, sorry I'm late, but I got lost-"

"LIAR!" everybody in the class yelled and Tao simply flapped back into the pocket, and before I could try to finish the diary entry Sakura closed the book and put it in her bag.

Kakashi passed out the worksheets and Sakura and I paired up.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, thanks for the bat! He's a real sweetie, and in fact a little while ago he even seemed to be reading the book I was reading!" Sakura said, but it almost sounded as if she was forcing herself to be cheerful.

76576576576576576576576576576576575

Sakura's POV

Sasuke and I started our usual way of getting the worksheets done, he does even and I do odd, but my mind was in a different place.

'Ugh! Kakashi could just NOT come for another few minutes!' I thought.

**I don't know that diary creeps me out; maybe we should stop reading it. **i.s. thought to me. That Takuto guy was really creepy but I needed to know what happens!

"Sakura... Sakura!" I snapped out of my daze and looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry, what do you want?" I asked looking at him. I followed his gaze to my worksheet.

"Oh." I put my sheet to where he could see it and we looked at each other's answers. After we had jot the answers down onto our own sheets Sasuke turned them in.

"BRING!" we rushed out and Sakura disappeared around the corner,

**I'll send you the rest of the entry when she reads it but for now I'm going to go to sleep.**

'Okay.'

765765765765765765765765765765765

Anko's class

Sakura's POV

(a/n I DON'T LIKE HIM CAITLIN! Eh heh, for everyone else, back to the story this didn't happen)

I sat down by Gaara, and Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata sat on the other side of me.

"Okay class today we are going to do portraits of the person sitting across from you, and well in you case Gaara you will be Sakura's partner seeing as how everyone else is afraid of you." Anko said passing out paper, paints and cups of water.

I turned my desk so it faced Gaara and started to paint him. Last but not least came his eyes. His turquoise eyes.

'They look like the ones in my dream!' I thought as I looked at him.

"What?" Gaara asked after about five minutes of me just staring at him. No it couldn't be him.

"Oh nothing!" I said painting his eyes in. I stared at the portrait for a minute and added a background. A black sky with a red moon. I was about to take out the diary and start reading again when,

"Wow! Look at forehead girl's painting!" Ino said staring at it.

"I'm still just on the face..." Shikamaru grumbled.

"W-Wow S-Sakura even t-the b-background looks real." Hinata stuttered. Anko came by and looked at it.

"You're already done! This is amazing!" she said staring at it. Gaara looked at it and his eyes widened when he saw the red moon.

"Sakura why is the moon red?" Gaara asked actually having some emotion in it. Weird.

"Uh well, I thought it fit you for some reason." I replied and he just kept staring at it.

"Sakura how did you finish so fast?" Anko asked still staring at it.

"Uh I don't know?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Well! THIS is going in the hallway!" she reached to grab it but stopped, "Well after it dries."

Anko walked away and I looked at Gaara's portrait of me, it was a stick figure with pink hair. Oh well at least he actually did something.

I reached to grab the diary but,

"BRING!" the bell. I ran out of class and headed to the locker room.

76575765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I headed down the hallway and saw Anko putting up a picture... of Gaara. I looked at the background and saw a red moon in the background, nobody but Sakura could draw this but she didn't know about the red moon did she?

I rushed to the lockeroom to find nobody there and I wandered into the gym and saw THANK GOD!

"Well, cough, today Gai had to go to a meeting so, cough, you can do whatever you want." our sub said. Lee was in a corner crying but as soon as we all heard 'Gai had to go to a meeting' we cheered. Loudly. Everyone started to talk, play and even a few tried to comfort Lee, but Sakura had gone to the bleachers and pulled out the diary.

'Tao get up! She's reading the diary again.' I thought to the bat who immediately got out of her pocket and perched on her shoulder.

**I'm up... okay here's where I left off...**

_Rantou and I walked out with Takuto still standing there._

_"Sorry I didn't get there sooner I was dancing with somebody when I saw Takuto get in." Rantou whispered to me. I nodded and set the cake on the table where everyone was sitting. Rantou sat at the head of the table while I sat to the left, and unluckily Takuto had appeared and taken the seat by me. We all sang happy birthday to Rantou and he cut the cake._

_Eventually Rantou started talking to some guy he was sitting by leaving Takuto to talk to me. I slowly ate the cake while staring at Rantou hoping he would notice, but he was oblivious._

_"So Selena would you like to come visit my mansion tomorrow? There is someone I'd like you to meet." Takuto said, I thought of a million excuses but none of them fitted that's when I got a idea._

_"What time?" I asked getting a bit of cake into my mouth._

_"At night." he replied._

_"Oh my father won't let me go out at night because of the two girls found dead this morning." I said, he'd probably buy it._

_"Or do you just want to avoid me?" he asked looking straight at me. Yes, but he might not take that well._

_"Why of course not! Why would I want to avoid you?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him._

_"Hm, well considering what I have in my house, the two dead victims found today oh and let's not forget I'm 'strange.' he said. _

_"Oh Selena great cake, of course MINE would be better." I turned and saw Lilis, aka my number-one ultimate enemy, but right now I could have hugged her, because she had interupted the conversation._

_"Why hello there, I'm Lilis." she purred, batting her eyelashes at Takuto. Takuto glared at her and I smiled, even though he was creepy he already hated her!_

_"I believe it's rude of someone to interrupt someone while their talking." he said coldly. Wow I never heard him like that before! Apparently she didn't either because her mouth hung open and her eyes went wide._

_"I think it's rather unappealing to stand there like that." I said, hey I wanted the last word! Lilis just hmphed and went back to her seat._

_"So will you give me the pleasure of you visiting tomorrow night? I promise nothing bad will happen to you." Takuto asked something didn't seem right about it, but I wasn't sure how he'd take a 'No.'_

_"Selena! Your dad said he wanted you home early tonight so I'll walk you home!" Rantou said._

_"Oh right!" I stood up to go, as did he but then Takuto stood up._

_"I think you need to stay for your own party, I'll walk Selena home." Takuto said, sounding a little possessive of me. I looked at Rantou who paled, he was out of ideas and I was to. Well, it was just evening, there will still people out, not much could happen._

_"Thank-you Takuto, that is very sweet of you." I said as cheerfully as I could, "Bye Rantou, Happy Birthday!" I said but mouthed, 'If I die you get all my stuff.'_

_Takuto offered his arm, which I reluctantly took and he led us to a path._

_"So what's your relationship with Rantou?" Takuto asked icily._

_"Oh! He's my best friend, he's like a brother to me" I said, everyone asked that question all the time!_

_"Aa."_

_We were quiet the rest of the way there but when we got near the front gate Takuto stopped me._

_"Selena if you do not come to my mansion tomorrow, I will come for you." Takuto said looking me in the eye. He walked me to the front door and kissed my forehead before walking off,_

_So now I am freaked out, my dad is sending me to Rantou's house tomorrow, and my forehead burns where he kissed me. Great, I think I'm doomed._

_Sincerely,_

_Selena._

**and she just closed the book; I think I read as fast as her!**

'Aa, you can go to sleep if you want.' I said.

**I'm not that tired right now so I think I'll stay awake.**

I looked over too Sakura and she had visibly paled. Well this was kind of creepy; I wouldn't act like Takuto did.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I felt like I was being watched and I turned to see Sasuke staring at me.

'Is he just in a daze?' I thought, he could just be spaced out and not even be looking at me. I looked him in the eye and saw he was in fact not in a daze, and he didn't even turn away he just slightly smirked. I looked away and felt my cheeks go red, I just couldn't look at him for that long in the eye.

"BRING!" I got up and started to head out when Sasuke came up to me. He looked at me and just dragged me out towards dun, dun, dunnnnnnn Orochimaru's.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Okay another chapter's done and it's only 8:41! Okay so it took me part of yesterday to write... My next update will probably be Friday because I have to go to my dad's tomorrow and I can't write there. : )

Oh I got some ideas for this chapter from my life (not the whole vampire thing though: P) actually I do that a lot. Lol, it's helpful though!

Any who I am tired of hearing the rules in EVERY SINGLE CLASS PERIOD. Seriously, my principal came up with the idea that the teachers go over the rules for the whole first week. I might die of boredom! Then I couldn't update...

Dununununununununununu BATMAN!


	13. Sakura Get's Some Control Over Her Dream

Gra I am sleepy, dumb math sucked all my brain cells out! I still have homework to do to... WAAAAAAAAA! Oh well, I'll just do this anyway.

I'm mad though, in band today when we were tuning I had to play open c and trigger c on my french horn. So early in Jazz band while I was playing the keyboard I opened my mouth to yawn and I got a cut from my braces in my cheeks. Anyway so I couldn't hit it well AT ALL, I barely hit trigger c and it sounded so bad that two of the other french horns who couldn't play to save their lives laughed at me. So here's the list of things that happened:

The inside of my mouth bled

Tweedildee and Tweedildumb laughed at me (and their freakin 2nd and 5th chair (I'm first along with one of my friends))

I got embarrased

It might not be that healthy to plot the deaths of people.

76576576576576765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I walked inside Orochimaru's, okay so Sasuke dragged me into Orochimaru's, and sat down. I looked at the bored and saw a poster of a red moon.

"Today we are talking about the red moon, the night a vampire is the most powerful of the year." Orochimaru said. (a/n I'm not doing the repeated s thing because it's annoying.)

''M-Most powerful?'' I stuttered and started to finger my necklace.

"Why yes, Sakura, most powerful, in fact your necklace would not be able to do anything to protect you if a vampire went after you that night." Orochimaru said with a creepy smile.

"So, uh when is this red moon?" I asked.

"S-Sakura vampires a-aren't real, y-you have nothing t-to worry a-about." Hinata said to me.

"Oh but they are, and if you say they aren't again, we'll see eachother on Saturday to conduct a... experiment." Orochimaru said with a evil smile, and Kabuto did too.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

'She can't know about the red moon, it will make everything harder, oh well at least she doesn't know when it is.' I thought to myself looking at Sakura out of the corner of my eye.

"Uh... Orochimaru-Sensai? When is this 'red moon?" Sakura asked Orochimaru. I frowned

"My my Sakura you've never been so interested in my class before, it's the weekend before Halloween but why do are you asking all these questions?" Orochimaru asked looking at her with a creepy look that could make me run.

'Crud now she knows when it is...'

"Oh uh, I just find the subject of vampires interesting. Um is there anything you can do if a vampire goes after you that night?" she asked nervously. I smirked,

'Nope.' I thought to myself.

"Just about the only thing you can do is run." Kabuto piped up and all of looked at that. I looked over to Sakura and just then Tao decided to land on the table. Orochimaru eyed it with suprise.

"Sakura where did you get this bat?" Orochimaru asked, I paled if he knew about the red moon what else would he know?

"I got it from-"

"BRING!" The bell rang and I dragged Sakura out before she could answer.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Naruto's POV

Sakura had been acting weird during class and Sasuke had been too, reasons why:

Sakura asked a lot of questions during class and no one EVER does that sort of thing.

Sasuke showed facial expressions a few times. (a/n I know gasp!)

I watched the two of them walk out, well Sasuke walked while Sakura was and that bat of Sakura's flew out after them. I got up and stretched before turning to Hinata who was grabbing her bag.

"Hey Hinata-Chan! Want to walk to lunch together!" I asked with a huge grin. She blushed and nodded making me worry about her.

"HINATA-CHAN ARE YOU SICK!" I asked shaking her, she shook her head and I sighed.

I storlled out with Hinata as we headed to our lockers.

7657657657657657657657657575765765765765

After school, I didn't skip the entire day:-)

7657657657657657657657657575765765765765

Sakura's POV

I got home and flopped down onto my bed.

**WAAAAAA I DON'T WANT THE WEEKEND BEFORE HALLOWEEN TO COME! **i.s. screamed and I completely agreed. Tao flew over and cuddled me as I petted his soft fur.

"Do you think anything will happen to me on the red moon Tao?" I asked, great now I'm talking to a bat. I stared at him for a second and he nodded!

"What do you know?" I asked grabbing the diary and I started to read it. Tao playfully bit my chin and I sighed.

"You want some beef jerky don't you?" I asked grabbing some of it from my pocket and openeing it. Tao nibbled on it now happy and I smiled at him.

"Your so cute!" I said petting him behind his left ear.

76576576576576576576565765765

Sasuke's POV

I was getting mad right now, why?

_5 minutes ago_

_**Oh vampire-boy she's about to start reading that diary again! **Tao thought to me, I was slightly mad because I was watching Family Guy and eating a tomato, in other words I was relaxed which was a rare occurence for me._

_'Okay.' I thought back._

_**Oh wait I'm hungry just a minute.**_

_'What!'_

and I haven't heard from the dumb bat since.

_**Okay I'm back she's about to start reading now!**_

765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I grabbed the diary and looked at Tao who had flapped onto my shoulder and was now looking intently at the book.

'What a weird bat.' I thought to myself.

_Dear diary, _

_I just got to Rantou's and he said that he'd make sure that nothings going to happen to me. He just went into his kitchen to finish cooking the noodles he made us for dinner, so I'll try to explain today before he gets back..._

_I woke up this morning and it took me a few minutes to remember everything from yesterday. I groaned as I got up and looked over to my half-packed bag. Yesterday night Rantou had come by to check on me and agreed with my dad that I should stay at his house for a few days. _

_After I finished packing I went dowbstaurs and ate breakf-_

I stared at the diary for a few seconds, why did it cut off like that? Unless... No it couldn't be could it? Takuto be a vampire? Probably not I mean he's creepy and all but...

I was about to turn the page when I yawned loudly and realized how tired I was,

'Maybe a short nap won't hurt...' I thought, and unfortunately for me I had forgotten my broken dream catcher that still hung above my bed.

_I looked around, 'Wait this isn't right I was just in my bed!' I thought to myself, 'This place looks familiar though...' I looked into the shadows and saw a figure in them._

_"Who's there?" The turqoised eyed vampire stepped into the moonlight. It hit me right then,_

_'Am I in my dream?' I thought to myself, 'Well if I am...' I thought and I ran. Not much to my suprise turquoise just took off and landed in front of me. He reached to grab my wrists but I simply ducked and kicked him, well where it hurts. Even if he was a vampire that would still hurt._

_While he cringed I took off running and I saw a figure in the sky, 'Red eyes.' I thought. I reached into my pocket and prayed for it to be there, and with luck it was._

_I quickly hit the speed-dial and he answered on the first ring._

_"SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU! You should have been at my house ten minutes ago!" Naruto yelled into the phone._

_"Naruto! You were right, some vampires DID come after me, I just don't know how I ended up where I was and.. GOD JUST GO OUTSIDE AND LOOK FOR ME! I'm heading to your house now-" click, my battery was dead._

_Shit this was a lot scarier than the regular dream. I looked behind me and saw no one behind me,_

_"Phew lost him." I said outloud._

_"Lost who?" I froze and turned to look to see who said that._

"SHIT!" I said joliting up in my bed. I looked around and saw I was in my room. (a/n okay sakura just had a vision but she realized what was happening so that's why it was different) I looked and saw that Tao was right by me looking at me with wide eyes.

''This isn't regular, it has to mean something.'' I said to myself, 'Now for some Family Guy to calm my nerves' I thought to myself.

765765765765765765765765765765

Saskue's POV

**She had some dream that was different than last night, and woke up saying, "Shit" and, "This isn't regular, it has to mean something." **Tao thought to me and I frowned.

'She's figuring it out, I have to get that diary away from her, it's making everything worse.' I thought, well ever since she started reading it she was finding out about the past, her visions were getting worse and she was realizing something was up.

'The only problem is how to do it?'

765765765765765765765765765

ooooo I am so nice that I updated a day early! Don't worry though I will still probably update tomorrow.

So now we know that Naruto thinks something off and that Sakura is starting to think that maybe they really aren't dreams, and that Tao annoys Sasuke well that earlier he did.

Gra I have a quiz in algebra tomorrow...


	14. Author Gots to Go to Dad's!

Almost all of you wished me luck on my quiz! It makes me soooo HAPPY! Also, the quiz got canceled today : ), it's going to be on Monday though :(. Okay so this chapter is going to probably be short because I'm going to my dad's today and I can't write over there because:

I don't have a computer over there and truth be told the only person I WANT to know about my stories in real life is Caitlin (who already does and is a reviewer : P )

When I was reading a ff before he looked over the shoulder and gave me a look saying 'What the hell? You're weirder than usual...' haha I'm the oddball of my family! (just weird not bad)

Next time one of my sisters write a paper over there on the computer they'll find it and guess what it will equal? "Hey mom/dad Rebecca writes stories!" and they'd look at the stories, I'll spell it out for you either

A-K-W-A-R-D or even worse

D-I-S-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D (wa wa waaaaaaa)

anyways I won't delay you any longer in your reading of the chapter :D

GRA MY SISTER SAID WERE LEAVING IN 30 MINUTES!

765765765765765765765765765

Friday at lunch

76576576576576576576575765

Sakura's POV

I started to open my backpack to get my diary (and some beef jerky for Tao) so I could find out what happened next when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Oh hi Sasuke-Kun!" I said scooting over and making room for him. He sat down and looked at my diary,

"Sakura may I borrow that diary?" he asked with a serious expression on his face I just looked at him while feeding some beef jerky to Tao.

"NO! I mean why do you want it?" I asked staring at him. Tao was done and was now staring at Sasuke.

"I need something to read." Sasuke said, wow I didn't know Sasuke was a bookworm (a/n I am! hahaha)

"Well you can't read this, sorry." I said to him while I reached in my backpack to grab the diary again.

76576576576576575765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

**Ohhhhhhhh burnnnnnnn! HA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO TAKE SAKURA'S DIARY! **the damn bat was starting to annoy me.

'Wait, aren't you supposed to like me better than her and side with me?' I thought-asked him, bats naturally liked vampires better than humans.

**Oh uh... I do! Of course I do! I mean what kind of bat would I be if I didn't like a vampire better than a human? **Tao asked me and I nodded, he did have a point. I looked and saw that Sakura was reaching towards her backpack again to get the diary, crap.

It would look a little weird if I took the diary and ran out of there, so what could I do? Luckily luck was on my side, as I saw Sakura instantly get up.

"I got to go to the bathroom!" she said running out. I smirked, I looked around and saw nobody was watching and I quickly swiped the diary and put it in my backpack. I smirked, the deed was done. Well maybe not deed.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Tao's POV (for all you Tao-lovers out there)

**'Well a little lie wouldn't hurt anyway...' **I thought to myself, I did like Sakura more than Sasuke, hey she WAS nicer and she didn't even understand me! I saw Sasuke steal the diary but I ALSO saw that blue-eyed boy seeing him take it.

**'Heh, well Sasuke doesn't HAVE to know about this...' **I thought.

7657576576576576576576576765765765

Naruto's POV

I stared at Sasuke for a few minutes, he just STOLE something of Sakura's, to be more specific the diary.

'Why?' I thought to myself staring at him. Sakura still wasn't back for some reason, so he still had time to return it.

"Sasuke. Give. Back. That. Diary. NOW." I growled to him coming dangerously close to losing my blue eyes and getting my demon-red ones. He looked at me with shock written over his face when he smirked,

"Well Naruto I would, but it's not every day you find out one of your best friends is a fox demon." he said with a smirk. I slowly looked at my reflection in the window by me, red eyes and one of my tails.

Shit.

765765765765765765765

**SORRY GOT TO GO IS ALREADY WAITING IN THE CAR AND SHE JUST HONKED! SHIT I GOT TO GO!**


	15. The Last Of The Diary

**THE FINAL CHAPTER OF SILVER CROSS! **haha jk it's not! Got 'cha didn't I?

765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I got back from the restroom and saw a extremely pale Naruto and a smirking Sasuke. I sat down and looked at Naruto,

"What's wrong Naruto?" I asked him and looked into his eyes and saw... fear?

765765765765765765765765

Naruto's POV

_"Oh nothing really Sasuke just found out I was a demon and threatened to tell you if I told you about him stealing your diary." _maybe it wasn't the best idea to say that.

"NOTHING SAKURA-CHAN!" I yelled happily. Well fake happy. Sasuke was still smirking but one thought disturbed me.

'Why wasn't he scared and how did he know what kind of demon I was?' I thought looking at him. Sakura stared at me and I could tell she hadn't bought what I said.

"Naruto don't lie to me." Sakura said glaring at me. I looked at her little bat who had been staring at me for the past five minutes now, something just wasn't right about it...

Sakura had said it was a gift but I forgot who it was from... oh yeah! It was-

"Naruto tell me the truth!" Sakura yelled at me, crap I lost my train of thought and couldn't remember anymore.

"I just failed my uh... technology test?" I asked looking at Sasuke who was mouthing the words to me.

"You failed your technology test! That's like your best class though!" Sakura exclaimed and I glared at Sasuke, NO ONE says I fail ANYTHING in technology.

"I didn't Sasuke-Teme just mouthed for me to say it." I said glaring at Sasuke who's eyes darkened.

"Oh Sakura, want to know something I just found out about Naruto's _eyes?_" Sasuke said with a smirk, crap red eyes were in her dream she'd think it was me! Well she wouldn't believe him would she?

"What Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked, crap I didn't want to find out..

"Nothing! I made up the part about Sasuke mouthing it to me!" I yelled, my cheerfulness sounding forced.

"Uh huh, you two are hiding something from me, and so you can gossip about your little 'secret' I'll move." Sakura said grabbing her things and going to sit over by Ino, the weird bat followed. Sasuke glared at me.

"She left."

"So? I thought you didn't care about girls." I said glaring back.

"I thought you were human." Sasuke said coldly back.

"So why exactly did you know what kind of demon I am and why aren't you scared of me?" I asked but the bell rang saving him from having to answer the question.

765765765765765765765765765

on the way home from school

765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

Honestly, I didn't like blackmailing Naruto, but what other choice did I have? Sakura could not read the diary again. I felt Naruto glaring at me from his seat behind me (a/n haha they never look at him in the mirror and it would be so easy to find out he's a vampire!) I dropped off Sakura first, but when she got out she accidentaly spilt everything out of her bag. So when she kneeled to get everything she noticed something, her diary was gone.

Naruto and I both felt her aura getting darker and I heard Naruto squirm. She looked into my eyes before asking in a dangerous voice,

"Where the hell is the diary?"

765765765765765765765765765765

Naruto's POV

_"Oh well Sasuke stole it!" _hmm didn't seem like a great idea, and then by some stroke of luck Sasuke hadn't put it in his backpack and it was under his seat! I grinned and grabbed it.

"Sakura-Chan it must have fallen out of your bag earlier! Here!" I said grinning, she smiled brightly at me and grabbed the book.

"Thanks Naruto-Kun!" she said, I nearly jumped with joy. Sakura never called me Naruto-Kun unless I made her really unbelivably happy. I nodded and Sakura closed the car door and ran inside.

Sasuke turned around and glared at me,

"You dobe! Do you WANT me to tell her you're a demon?" Sasuke asked, and now it was my turn to smirk at him.

"Hmmm but if I recal currectly our deal was that if I didn't tell Sakura YOU stole her diary you wouldn't tell her I'm a demon!" I happily explained to him.

_flashback_

_I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting back into my human form.When I opened them I looked around and saw nobody but Sasuke had saw._

_"Sasuke-Teme what do you want from me?" I asked with a sigh._

_"We'll just make a deal that you won't tell Sakura I stole her diary from her and I'll keep your secret." Sasuke said as a smirked damced onto his lips. I groaned, keeping stuff from Sakura was probably the worst thing to do, but what choice did I have?_

_"Fine." we shook hands and that's when Sakura came back in._

_end flashback_

Sasuke's onyx eyes darkened and he glared harder at me before baring his teeth and turning around to start driving the car.

'Weird.' I thought to myself. I happily hummed the Batman theme while Sasuke drove over to my house.

"Sasuke why aren't you scared of me?" I asked him. Sasuke suddenly stopped the car and I jerked forward.

"We're at your house. Get. OUT. NOW." Sasuke hissed at me and I grabbed my things and ran out of the car. No since in pissing off Sasuke anymore.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I raced into my bedroom, dropped my bag, jumped on the bed and started reading while Tao stared at the book from my shoulder.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm moving tomorrow, leaving everything behind me all because of damn Takuto and Father's 'brilliant' idea of an arranged marriage. I'm glad he's dead that bastard, Takuto U-_

I squinted at the last name for awhile, the rest of it was blotted out and I couldn't decipher it, I groaned and gave up as I continued to read.

_Rantou is also very sad because I won't be able to see him again. Oh yeah, you don't know what happened two weeks ago do you?_

_While I had been writing Rantou burst into my room in his demon form with a panicked look on his face._

_"Selena! It's Takuto, he's a vampire and he was at the front door, I managed to knock him out but I don't know how long it will last, come on!" Rantou yelled and turned around motioning for me to get onto his back. I climbed on and he took off._

_"Rantou can't you take him!" I yelled at him as we went speeding through the forest._

_"I don't think I can! He isn't a normal vampire! He seems to have power coming out of him, not even my best attack killed him! It just knocked him out, and my being a demon and all I can't touch a cross or bible or any of that crap!" he yelled back._

_"Why the hell did you just not get me to kill him then while he was knocked out!" I yelled back at him, "Maybe he isn't awake yet and we can just kill him now!" I yelled. My rose necklace swung around my neck like crazy on my neck. _

_"He was probably awake as soon as we left the house!" Rantou yelled back. I looked behind me and saw Takuto right behind us, but he looked different. His dark eyes were now a crimson, he had black, angel-like wings, his canines had grown long and were now fangs which he was baring and a dark aura surrounded him._

_"GO FASTER RANTOU HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" I screamed burying my face in his fur. _

_"I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE CAN GO THOUGH!" Rantou yelled back speeding up. He did have a point though, we were just running around the forest._

_My forehead burned like crazy now and I was trying not to scream from the pain. I turned around and saw that Takuto was still on our tail, and Rantou hadn't lost him in the forest yet._

_"WHY THE HELL CAN'T I LOSE HIM!" Rantou yelled jumping onto a tree branch and now going from tree to tree._

_"Rantou, I don't feel so good..." I mumbled and his footing faltered for a second._

_"W-Where?" He stuttered._

_"My forehead where Takuto kissed me..." I mumbled._

_"Shit. Shit. Shit SHIT SHIT!" Rantou yelled. I was sort of getting scared of Rantou at the moment._

_"WHAT!" I asked him._

_"When he kissed you he probably got some sort of smell of your blood, even if he hadn't bitten into you and can track you now! Although probably not very well." Rantou yelled. I reached up to my forhead and felt the smallest scratch, barely there that you could only feel._

"_What if he gave me a REALLY small scratch there to?" I asked him slowly._

_"Well then he knows your scent probably REALLY well, and it will be impossible to lose him, luckily that didn't happen and he just kissed you there!" Rantou said._

_"Uhhhhh we have a small problem then Rantou..." I said with a sheepish smile._

_"You couldn't have avoided that kiss and make our lives easier could you Selena?" Rantou muttered. That's when I got an idea._

_"Rantou! Head towards my dad's house! He has a bunch of stakes that he made when he found out about the blood drained girls just incase!" I yelled. Rantou nodded and speeded up even more so, putting a good mile inbetween Takuto and us._

_We got to Father's house and burst through the door, Father paled when he saw Rantou in his demon form because he knew something was up._

_"It's Takuto! He's a vampire and is after me!" I yelled. Father nodded slowly before grabbing a bunch of stakes and heading outside leaving Rantou to guard me. I was huddled in a corner when I heard an inhuman scream. Rantou and I rushed out and saw Takuto with a stake near his heart._

_"My family will find you Selena or a descendent of you! No matter how long it takes!" Takuto screamed and then poofed into ash._

_"He has family?" Rantou asked turning back into a human. So of course my dad got a silver cross necklace made for me and even made an arranged marriage to some guy from the Haruno clan in some contry across the sea. Japan I think is what it was called._

_This is probably the last entry I'll make in you, for you hold to many horrible memories._

_Sincerely Selena_

I paled considerably as I finished it, I flipped through the book and saw it only held white pages. I stared at it for awhile before deciding to do my usual calming method.

"Time for some Family Guy Tao."

765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

Tao had just finished reading the diary entry of me and I cursed loudly. She knew the story, knew what was going on and I had just burned the pizza I had been making.

Naruto was in deep shit.

765765765765765765765765765

Okay first things first SASUKE IS NOT GOING TO KILL NARUTO. Anyways so that was the last of the diary, YES! Sorry it was annoying to write the diary part for some reason.

man tomorrow I have a quiz in math and I have to do a pantomime in theatre arts.


	16. Sasuke's Scared To Ask A Girl On A Date?

Okay I'm going to write as much as I can before I have to go to my piano lesson, so yeah, I think I did okay on my quiz but we have two chapter tests this week! god, I have to many tests :'(

765765765765765765765765765765

Naruto's POV

It wouldn't take a genius to tell Sasuke was mad at me, he wouldn't even go with me on Friday to get some ramen, as MY treat! Sakura had said that he had called her a few times yesterday (Friday) and said he wanted to ask her a question but would always hang up on her.

I was in the middle of eating some ramen when my phone rang.

"Hello!"

"Naruto... I need to ask for..." I heard Sasuke mumble on the phone, I waited for a few minutes but no answer.

"Yeah? Sasuke you still there?"

"..."

"Sasuke-Teme I'm going to hang up of you don't answer me." I said and I was about to hang up tp get back to my ramen when I heard Sasuke yell,

"NO! I WANT TO ASK SAKURA OUT ON A DATE BUT I AM TO NERVOUS TO AND EVEN THOUGH I'M MAD AT YOU, YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN HELP!"

" The Uchiha Sasuke can't ask a girl out on a date?" I said smirking, Sasuke had his own fan club and couldn't ask a girl out on a date!

765765765765765765765

I just got back from piano and got stung by a Yellow Jacket! It hurts like hell but I didn't cry, DAMN YELLOW JACKETS! I'M HAPPY THE ONE THAT STUNG ME IS DEAD!

765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

Sure Naruto had given the diary back to Sakura and all, but I wouldn't ask any other guy for advice about... this.

"Yes, I need help asking a girl out on a date." I mumbled back to him.

"HAHAHA SAKURA AND SASUKE SITTING IN A TREE-"

"And Sasuke tells Sakura about a De-ee-mon." I replied and Naruto shut up. NO ONE mocks me. Not even the dobe of my 'best' friend.

"Fine, but what do you want me to do about it?" Naruto asked me.

"Ask Hinata out on a double date and go with Sakura and I so it won't be akward." I replied.

"A-A-Ask Hinata! B-But what if she t-turns me down!" Naruto asked, my god he was an idiot when it came to girls.

"She won't, she might faint but she won't turn you down." I said with a sigh. Naruto could be such an idiot...

"Fine but you have to be on the phone when I ask her!" Naruto said, and he immediately switched to the other line. I sighed again and put my phone on mute and a second later Naruto came back on and the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" A voice said, it was Neji, ha all according to plan..

"Oh... uh hi Neji! Is Hinata there?" Naruto asked nervously, Neji was known to be overprotective of his cousin.

"Yes, but what is your purpose for speaking with her?" Neji asked, I smirked and heard Naruto shifting uncomfortably on the other line.

"I... uh..." Naruto said but there was a five minute pause before Neji got annoyed.

"If you don't have a reason then I'm hanging up." Neji said, when we heard a,

"I-Is the phone for me?" on the Neji's line and Naruto finally yelled,

"I WANT TO ASK HINATA-CHAN OUT ON A DATE!" Naruto had finally snapped out of it and we heard a thump on Neji's line.

"Great... she fainted." Neji sighed.

"WHAT! HINATA-CHAN WHAT'S WRONG!" Naruto yelled, I shook my head and I'm pretty sure Neji was doing the same thing.

"She can't hear you Naruto, pick her up at seven tonight, and if she isn't home before eleven... Well let's just say that you will be many different colors by Monday." click, Neji hung up.

I unmuted my phone and smirked,

"I think that was a pretty good revenge on my part." I said, I had been sure that Hinata wouldn't have answered and Neji would have. Naruto was always nervous talking to Neji whenever it concerned Hinata.

Although I had still been to nervous to ask Sakura out yet.

"WHAT! WELL THEN I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Naruto switched over to the other line and when he came back, the phone was ringing.

"Naruto... You didn't-"

"Hello?" It was Sakura's voice, he did.

"Sasuke-Kun? Naruto said you had to ask me something important." Sakura said, crap Naruto had already told Sakura I had a question to ask her...

"Uh... Yeah. WOUL:DYOULIKETOGOOUTONADATEWITHMETONIGHTATSEVEN!" I yelled taking a deep breath.

"What Sasuke-Kun? I didn't quiet understand that." Sakura asked, shoot.

"Date... Tonight... Seven." was all I could say and Sakura squealed.

"OH MY GOD I WOULD LOVE TO SASUKE-KUN! Oh wait Gaara's on the other line... one minute!" Sakura squealed and I heard a click.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Hello?" I asked.

"SAKURA WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME NEXT SATURDAY!" Gaara yelled on the other line. Wow that was the first time I heard him yell, I didn't want to turn him down, but I didn't want to say yes... Oh well what could it hurt?

"Sure Panda-Kun! Gotta go!" I switched back over to Sasuke's line.

"Sasuke-Kun I got to go get ready!" I hung up on Sasuke and skipped to my closet.

765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"WAIT SAKURA WHAT DID GAARA WANT!" I yelled hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, but to late, she had hung up.

765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

"Now that wasn't so hard was it Gaara?" Temari asked and I glared at her.

"Awww is wittle Gaara embarwassed?" Kankuro teased, that's it, he's getting hurt.

765765765765765765765765765

Mmm I'd make this chapter longer but I have math homework to do :'(, and so I gotta get started and practice french horn.

DAMN YOU BOB! (yellow jacket.)


	17. I'm Sick and so this is a Short Chapter

**WA ONLY 5 MORE REVIEWS UNTIL I HIT 300!**

Hey! Gra my piano teacher on monday talked about competition and all, (which she hints at her REALLY wanting me to get to state, she talked about some other student of hers who a few years ago got to state but didn't win any prize) and so my two pieces are probably going to be:

Fantasie in D Minor

Doctor Gradus ad Parnassum (steps to perfection)

so yeah, go to youtube and listen to the second one (or both) and you'll see why I might stop updating as soon as I should because I have musical crap... uh... I mean stuff to fix. (and I also have all-region tryouts coming up) but that will probably start happening in a month or so..

I buried Bob (yellow jacket) yesterday.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I wore a black blouse that had a little silver glitter on the bottom, a pair of nice pants, some silver hoop earrings and of course the cross necklace. I had trouble getting my hair the way I wanted to so in the end I wore a silver-beaded headband.

Sasuke said he was going to pick me up at seven, I think? Oh well if not I'm still ready. Tao was having fun with his new piece of string but flew onto my shoulder when I headed downstairs. I grabbed paper, a cup of water, paints and paintbrushes and started to paint, I still had about twenty minutes to kill if he was picking me up at seven anyway.

Tao flew down and looked at the blank piece of paper in front of me with a curious expression and I smiled. I painted Tao staring at the piece of paper, and when I was putting the finishing touches on it the doorbell rang.

Tao flew over and perched on my shoulder when I got up and I went and opened the door.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I stared at Sakura for a second, she looked beautiful. Wait! No! I didn't mean that! Well I did, but... uh that never happened okay? My eyes landed on her shoulder wear the bat I gave her, Tao, was. He was NOT coming.

'What are you doing here?' I asked the bat staring at it.

**I want to go with Sakura!**

'You can take the night off.'

**But I want to come!**

I sighed when I spotted a bat, a FEMALE bat to be exact.

'Look over there and tell me you want to come.' I thought and the bat turned his head and saw the girl bat.

**Have a good night! **Tao flew off after the girl bat and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Tao Come back!"

"Sakura it's okay, he'll come back." I said to her and she looked at me.

"You sure?"

"Uh huh." I was about to give her a pair of earrings, NORMAL earrings, NOT vampire earrings that would do something to her or about her when... (a/n uh huh... sure LIAR! Although I have no idea what the earrings will do yet so it might not be anything...)

"HEY! SASUKE-TEME C'MON! HINATA-CHAN AND I ARE WAITING!" Naruto yelled from the car. Sakura looked at me with an odd expression in her eyes, oh I didn't tell her it was a double date yet...

"Sakura, Naruto and Hinata are coming with us." I said, and Sakura looked down for a second with... _dissapointment?_ No, must have been my imagination because she smiled and nodded brightly before strolling off to the car.

She got in the front seat and started to talk to the VERY red Hinata. I sighed and put the earrings back in my pocket before heading to the car.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

**WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE!**

Guess who's POV?

Yeah it's...

Sakura's POV

'I don't know, but it's not bad! At least I'll have someone to talk to in case Sasuke goes into a mood.' I thought back.

**Yeah... But it still would be nice to have alone time with Sasuke...** i.s. thought back to me, I sighed because I agreed with her... unfortunately.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Okay sorry I haven't updated in like um forever but my internet went out and I had writers block, and... I HAVE TO PLAY THE STAR SPANGLED BANNER IN FRONT OF MY FREAKIN SCHOOL ON TUESDAY ALONG WITH 3 OTHER PEOPLE!

wa.

I feel sick right now.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

back to Sakura.

Sakura's POV

After about twenty minutes of a akward silence (mainly after someone farted, you know one of the silent ones) Sasuke pulled up to the valet of Cheeve's, one of the fanciest restraunts in town. I looked at my outfit and frowned,

'I think I'm under dressed...' I thought as everyone started to get out.

"Sakura come on, you look beautiful-" Sasuke started to say and everyone froze and looked at him, including the guy he was handing his keys to to park the car. He had just call a girl 'beautiful'.

**YEAH SASUKE JUST COMPLIMENTED-**

"Hn." Sasuke just suddenly said when he saw the stares he got from us. I rolled my eyes,

**nevermind..**

'Yeah let's compliment a girl and then cover it up with your infamous word Sasuke.' I thought. We all walked up to the restraunt and were greeted by the waitress who smiled at everyone, but me, probably because she had figured out that I was Sasuke's date.

She led us to the table overlooking the restraunt and tripped me when I was going past her to my seat. I expected to hit the carpeted floor and closed my eyes when I was caught by some strong arms. I looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at the girl who was now feigning a worried expression. She came over to us and started saying,

"Oh my gosh are you okay-" when Sasuke cut her off,

"Don't come any closer, and I think we need a new waiter." he said catching her off-guard.

"W-What? I don't k-know what you're talking about s-sir!" she said, but her voice was high and shrill giving away that she was lieing.

Sasuke just glared at her and she nodded before running off. Now that just left one little thing...

"Um, Sasuke-Kun? Thank-you but you can let me down now..." I said. He looked down at me before carrying me to my seat and setting me down gently, with the faintest pink now coloring his cheeks, this night was just full of wonders.

"So Hinata-Chan, what do you want? There's steak, salad, ravioli..." Naruto said holding Hinata's menu in front of her, he had one arm around her neck to hold the other side of the menu causing Hinata to blush crazily. Luckily with the lighting here Naruto couldn't tell from where he was sitting that she was blushing though.

I looked at Sasuke, my date, who hadn't said anything to me yet (in the time-span since the waitress left) and was staring at the wall. Unfortunately I couldn't think of a conversation starter before him and he asked probably the worst question possible on the first try.

"Why did Gaara call you?"

"Oh uh, he wanted to ask me out on a date and-"

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked me and I wanted to run straight out of the room.

**Maybe we could lie?**

"Um yes, but he's one of my best friends so he probably meant that he wanted to go to the arcade or something..." I said thinking back to the past times we had hung out together.

"Hn." He said going back to staring at the wall, thus ending the conversation.

"Oh, hellooo Sasuke-Kun! What are your drink orders!" A way to familiar voice said. I slowly turned my head and saw the worst possible person to be our waitress, Marushi.

765765765765765765765765765765

only two reviews until 300

I took my temperature about twenty minutes ago and I'm like 100 degrees so my mom gave me some medicine that's starting to take affect and so I want to sleep, so I'll update tomorrow probably... Well if it gets worse I might not be able to so don't get your hopes up, oh and I would have updated on Sunday but my step-dad fixed the internet so yeah. -falls off chair and starts to snore/cough loudly-


	18. A Date That Went Horribly Wrong

This chapter is dedicated to Steve Irwin, the crocodile hunter. I hope wherever he is, he's happy.

On a brighter note my band teacher said that people complimented my playing on the Star Spangled Banner at the Pep Rally today (remember me and four other people playing it as I told you in the last chapter) :)

Anyways onto the chapter!

**Inner Sakura or Tao**

_A dream or what they think about saying_

"Talking"

:) - Smiley

765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Ohhhh I almost forgot, but I have a new story up called Becoming Invisible, and since I love you all so much I'll give you a ACTUAL summary not the one that doesn't say anything about the story whatsoever and is just there to grab the readers attention.

_After getting kicked out of her village, Sakura is going down the path where with the luck she's having that day, runs into a old lady. After calling the old lady (who wasn't being polite herself), "A old hag" she gets turned invisible and only one person can see her and hear her, and other than that she has no clue how to turn herself back._

So yeah there's the summary! It's a sassak fic and the first chapter is just the prolouge.

Okay NOW we're getting this started!

765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

It's a sin to do suicide, but right then I would have gladly gone to hell after seeing the waitress. She gave a super sweet smile to Sasuke who, thankfully, just glared at her.

**Hm, I think I spy a carving knife over there maybe we could-**

'Witnesses.'

**Oh, um, maybe a freak accident?**

'I'm not sure how accidental it would seem if I grabbed a knife and stabbed her.' I replied to my inner self who shut up and just returned to playing mental images in my mind of how Marcy could die.

"Sakura-san, what's your drink order?" Marcy asked politely, I looked at her eyes and they were filled with hate towards me, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Water." _that you'll probably spit in. _I said politely, she took Naruto and Hinata's drink orders (having already taken Sasuke's) and walked off, swaying her hips, probably hoping Sasuke would see. Of course, he didn't even notice and continued glaring at the wall. Then I started to get annoyed, he wasn't even talking to me, AKA his date!

So sure I told him I was going out with Gaara next Saturday, but that was probably as friends! (a/n aw so innocent and oblivious)

"I'll be right back." I mumbled and walked numbly to the bathroom.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I could tell I was making Sakura sad or mad, and Naruto did to because he was glaring at me, Hinata had pretty much fainted from close contact with Naruto.

"Sasuke-Teme, you're being a jerk to Sakura-Chan." Naruto growled at me, his eyes flashing from blue to red, things concerning Sakura set him off...

I fiddled with the earrings in my pocket debating whether to give them to her right now or not. It would certainly brighten the mood.

765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I got back from the bathroom and started back to the table when Marcy 'accidentally' pushed me, causing me to fall and by some odd chance hit my head on the tray that a waiter was holding that had a pitcher of ice water on it, the tray catapulted the pitcher into the air and the water landed on me, FREEZING cold water.

"Oh I'm soooo sorry Sakura!" Marcy said innocently as Naruto, Hinata (a/n who had woken up) and Sasuke came over to see if I was all right.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you alright?" Naruto asked holding out a hand for me to grab to pull myself up, but shouldn't Sasuke be the one helping me?

"No I'm not alright! Duck ass over there is giving me the silent treatment because I'm hanging out AS FRIENDS with Gaara next weekend and little miss priss is TRYING to act innocent when she just pushed me!" I yelled at Naruto, who was now cowering behind Hinata begging me not to hit him. Seriously there is only so much a girl can take!

I turned around and walked out of Cheeves before sitting on a bench outside the restraunt, trying REALLY hard not to cry.

**We should have at least kicked her.**

'I think that would have lost the affect.' I mumbled/thought to my inner self who sighed.

**Well she deserved it, although I think you were being mean to Sasuke-Kun.**

"He'll get over it." I said out loud, this night could not get any worse.

"Who get over what?" a familiar voice said behind me, I blushed and turned around.

"Hey Panda-kun what are you doing here?" I asked (a/n you expected it to be Sasuke didn't you? Well I'll explain why it wasn't him)

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I watched Sakura walk out and I glared at the dumb fangirl, who cringed.

"Sasuke-Kun it was an accident, honest!" the girl said, but her voice was unnaturally high even for her already high voice, giving away that she was lying.

"Sasuke-Teme go after her and give that present you made me come with you to get!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn." I was already about to do that, but him telling me to made me a little annoyed.

"Sasuke-teme GO NOW." he growled at me.

"Naruto-kun, I think he was going to go anyway." Hinata said quietly and we gaped at her, she didn't stutter!

"W-What?" Hinata asked, so close but yet so far... I turned around and walked out and saw Sakura getting into a car driven by Gaara. I was furious; he had stolen my date! Notice the word MY date, as in mine, not his. I couldn't go vampire though and go um, well kill him, because Sakura was there and that'd probably put her into therapy, so I flipped out my cell phone (a/n they all seem to have their cell phone with them every where they go!) and dialed her number.

_"Beep... Beep... BEEEEEPPP... Hey!"_

"Sakura I-" I started to say into the phone when,

_"I'm sorry but I am not here so leave a message after the beep!" _damn trick message. (a/n you know where some people have hey that sounds like they're actually talking to you so when you start talking they say to leave a message? That's what that was)

765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

As mad as I was that Sasuke had taken her on a date, well he had screwed up bad from the way Sakura was talking. Her normally sweet voice was filled with hate as she described in detail what all went wrong on her date, and her small hands were balled into fists, a sign that she was REALLY angry.

"Call Temari and tell her to go find the season of Family Guy with the cow kite in it." I told her and her face immediately brightened, that was her all-time favorite season of family guy, which she did (a/n surprisingly) not own.

"Movie night!" she asked excitedly, we used to have movie nights with Temari and Kankuro (after much convincing from Sakura) back in our hometown. I'm not that much of a Family Guy fan (a/n HOW DARE YOU!) so I only watched it on occasions that Sakura needed some cheering up. (a/n even emotionless Gaara cares about something!)

I nodded when Sakura's cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"It's duck ass, I bet it's really Naruto calling to say I should come back, probably forgot his phone." she groaned and stared at the phone with a death glare until it stopped ringing.

She waited a minute, and almost cautiously, she flipped open her phone and dialed Temari's number.

"Hey Temari, we're having a movie night tonight and it's Family Guy." Sakura said and I heard Temari squeal with excitement on the other line.

"Okay! I'll go find it, how much time until you and Gaara get here?" Temari asked and Sakura froze.

"How'd you know I was with Gaara?" Sakura asked.

765765765765765765765765765

Temari's POV

_"Hmmm well I told Gaara that I heard from Naruto who very loudly said in some jewelry store earlier, 'Sasuke-Teme I can't believe you asked Sakura-Chan out on a date and we're all going to Cheeves!' and when I told Gaara he immediately left to his car to go to Cheeves." _nooo not going to say that, she'd get freaked out. Naruto saying, in detail, where they were going was helpful.

"Oh well, uh, we only watch Family Guy when Gaara lets us, and so since you knew I thought you met with him on his way back from the grocery store!" I said lying very badly but she bought it, as sadly trusting, as she was it did come in handy.

"Okay, well we'll be there in five-"

"Ten." I heard Gaara correct her.

"Ten minutes! Bye!" and she hung up.

765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"You know Sasuke-teme, you really messed up." Naruto said as I drove him and Hinata home. With one hand I was driving, but with the other hand I was messing with the un-given gift.

765765765765765765765765765

Not what you expected, huh? Ha I love doing stuff like that! Hmmm can any of you guess what cartoon I like? Haha, and please read and review my other story, I want to know if it's any good! Oh yeah, the first chapter is kind of well not funny (unlike most of my stories) but I'm going to make it funnier in the next chapter, mainly because I cannot right angst. (Well I can but it puts me in a bad mood)


	19. SasSakness and COW KITE!

WAA I JUST HAD SUCH A GOOD DAY THAT I WILL RIGHT A CHAPTER, WITH FLUFF! yessss lots and lots of SASSAK fluff! MWAHAHAHAHA

my day was so good I might have gone insane!

oh and I'm adding something

(blah blah blah) when the person who's POV has a little more to say on the subject.

(a/n) authors note.

76576576576576765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Cleaveland, I just can't get her up!" Temari said, imitating Peter's voice.

"You have to get her to run before you run, Peter!" I replied before we went into a insane fit of giggles, well that's what Family Guy does to you, makes you insane.

"COW KITE!" we both screamed before laughing really hard again, Temari was driving me home at around four in the morning after we had our extreme Family Guy marathon. Gaara and Kankuro said they were going out to eat (I thought that was a little weird personally) and Temari said she'd drive me home.

"Ha, Sakura I haven't had a night like this after you moved! Gaara seemed pretty happy too, well I think." Temari said to me and I smiled.

"Hey do you remember the first Movie Night you and I had? That's when 'Panda-Kun' was born wasn't it?" Temari asked and I smiled.

"Yep!"

_Flashback_

_"Hey Gaara come here! I think we found something!" Temari yelled, we were looking for movies for our fist Movie Night and while Gaara and Kankuro had been in the Horror section, Temari and I were looking at new releases._

_Gaara came and looked at the movie I was holding._

_"No."_

_"But Gaara-Kun, Temari and I REALLY want to see Ms.Panda and Company!" I whined giving him my puppy eyes. My eyes wandered to the box and I looked back to Gaara._

_"Hey Gaara-Kun you kind of look like a panda!" I squealed happily. Maybe having a Double Chocolate ice cream topped with gummy bears, sprinkles, chocolate chips, and peppermints wasn't the best thing..._

_His eye twitched a little, "Why?" he asked, annoyed._

_"Well, you have the eyes of a panda and... YOUR SO FLUFFY AND CUTE!" I squealed, hugging him. He pushed me off him and glared. Definately not a good idea having sweets._

_"Don't. Touch. Me." he growled and I smiled,_

_"But why Panda-Kun?" I said sweetly._

_"Don't call me that, girl." He said angrily, so using my uh... charms._

_"B-But PANDA-KUN YOU ARE SO MEAN! You you.. HATE ME WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! I h-hate you to!" I yelled at him breaking into tears (a/n this happened when they were like 10) Gaara looked down, he hated when I cried and I knew it._

_"Fine."_

_"Fine what?" I asked sweetly stopping the waterworks._

_"You can call me Panda-Kun." He mumbled turning around, I squealed and tackled him._

_"Thank-you soooo much Panda-Kun!" _

_End flashback_

"Ha, Gaara is such a softy when it comes to you..." Temari said rubbing a tear from her eye. I smiled and looked out the window.

"Oh were already here! Well see you soon Sakura!" Temari said smiling, I nodded and got out.

Temari drove off and I headed to the front porch where there was a red rose with some black ribbon around it and a note were on the front step,

_Meet me at the park tommorrow night at 8_

_-Sasuke_

I picked up the rose considering if it should burn in the fireplace or live because it hadn't done anything. I stared at the unusually red rose's petals when I noticed that on the black ribbons ends were a pair of earrings. They were studs that were shaped into roses and were a dark silver, or was it black? In other words they were beautiful, I went inside and put the rose in some water (upon deciding that it should live) and headed of to bed, deciding meeting Sasuke wouldn't be that bad.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"Do you think she likes Gaara, Sasuke?" Naruto asked me and I gave him a hard glare. Why did he like picking at my newest taboo topic?

"No." I said before throwing away my poptart wrapper. Naruto looked at the ceiling,

"You know I helped you find that rose AND I even cut off it's thorns, but this is how you thank me?" Naruto said glumly. He was already on my last nerve, his date with Hinata went great they were going to have another date on Friday, but well mine...

"I made you EIGHT bowls of ramen." I growled and he shrugged.

"Well... I'm still hungry." Naruto said and I glared at him. Was he a bottomless pit? I was NOT making him another bowl of the stuff.

"Stop doing the puppy face, and stop wagging that damn tail of yours! You've knocked down five vases already!" I yelled at him, he was in his demon form, not bothering to conceal it up when it was just us anymore.

(a/n since I love you all so much (even though some of you hate me for the last chapter) I will try to update before twelve if it get's to late though, I will go to sleep.)

"Well I'm sorry that someone was an idiot on there date and messed up pretty badly with Sakura-Chan." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto?" I asked him and he looked at me,

"What?"

"Why are you still here?"

765765765765765765765765765

ooooooooo now we're going to skip a lot of time to make it go to 7:45!

765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked me as I was talking to him on my cell phone.

"What now?" I sighed, he had called me every two minutes to ask what I was going to do, and I still hadn't come up with anything to do for Sakura.

"You could take her out for ice cream and you can eat the ice cream and walk around the part! Everyone likes ice cream!" Naruto yelled and I rolled my eyes. Naruto had his heart set on me getting a girlfriend.

"Naruto, that's the sixth time you've suggested that." I said to him and he got quiet. After a few minutes of an akward silence Naruto spoke again,

"Um star-gazing?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Seventh time on that one." I said and hung up. What to do? Maybe I should have planned this out...

765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I was driving down to the park, although I'd probably be ten minutes late. I had caught every red stoplight so far and for some reason there was traffic at 7:58. Why? I don't know.

**Maybe he'll take us to get ice cream and we'll have a walk around the park where we'll talk! OOO that'd be sooooo romantic! Do you think he'll kiss us?** i.s. thought excitedly to me.

'Uh huh and I bet if he does, Naruto will have been the one to suggest the whole thing.' I said sarcasticaly back to my inner self. Honestly the day Sasuke (or Naruto for that matter) came up with something romantic was the day that my inner self would shut up.

**Hmmmm well Naruto kind of did seem pretty sweet on the double date...**

'Yeah... Well still Sasuke probably wouldn't ask for advice from Naruto.' I thought as I pulled up to the park and I saw Sasuke up ahead sitting on a swing.

**You're probably right...**

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

Sakura was ten minutes late, but at least she came. She walked up to me and sat down on the swing right by me. Both of us were quiet for a few minutes before Sakura spoke,

"Um... soooo I like the earrings..." She said, trying to find a topic, any topic to think of. I looked over to her and saw she had the earrings on.

"And um, I put the rose in water..." She continued, twiddling her thumbs, and I just stared at her, "I even have the black ribbon on!" she said motioning to her hair, which was held up in a high ponytail with said ribbon.

"Haha... Why am I saying all of this? I really don't know, it's just kind of akward and-" I cut her off by kissing her, but of course there was the minor detail of the cross, but I think I could handle it.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Hahaha I have gone crazy : P and I can't think straight really, I might be getting sick. Ah and I can't miss school tomorrow because of the homework... Woo my hyperness ran out as soon as I finished Sakura's first POV. Now I want sleep, yessssssss sleep! I'm sorry but I can't update tomorrow, but I'll update Saturday.

COW KITE!


	20. A Short Kiss and Trip to the Hospital

disclaimer: I don't own this disclaimer. Wait... that didn't come out right, okay retake!

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

There got it! Sorry I lied, well actually I got a new dog so I got distracted from writing and I decided, oh what the heck they'll live.

-Hides under rock to avoid sharp objects being thrown.-

76576576576576576576576765765

Sasuke's POV

I pulled away from the kiss about um, five seconds after words because the shock from the cross intensified so much that my hair was probably standing on end, wait... never mind it wa already doing that. Sakura was blushing and I smirked and got off the swing and waited for her. She got off the swing and followed me as I started walking along the path.

I heard Sakura's footsteps trailing behind me and there was a akward silence, well probably because on our first kiss I pulled away as soon as it started...

"Sasuke-kun? Umm, well so..." she started but fell quiet again after not being able saying anything. She was shocked and so was I, I didn't think I'd kiss her, it just, well happened! (s/n (sasuke's note) that didn't sound like me so I'm redoing it.)

She was shocked and so was I, I barely thought about kissing her when I did and I also didn't think that much about the cross.

(a/n you just got a little more descriptive, you could have lived with MY writing)

(s/n you had a exclamation point, and that's not like me to show emotion.)

(a/n it's also not like you to give gifts and kiss Sakura, but hey you're apparently the one writing this)

(s/n no your the one who's writing this, dobe)

(a/n I know you are but what am I?)

(s/n immature, now stop talking to me and get back to the story!)

(a/n Ohhhhhhh yeah... What story?)

(s/n -shakes head-)

Thankfully I didn't talk much to begin with so she wouldn't know that I was well, shocked to.

After about another ten minutes guess who broke the akward silence? Naruto.

My cell phone started ringing and I answered it quickly,

"What?" I asked, sounding VERY annoyed.

"Sasuke-Teme did you kiss her yet! Have you taken her out for ice cream-" I hung up and turned off my cell phone, I looked at Sakura who was looking at the ground.

"Sasuke, if you just wanted me to come here to kiss me and then ignore me, well do you hate kissing me or something? Because that kiss was over as soon as it started," she said before continuing, "That was a great kiss though, well even if it was short because I REALLY like you-" so the earrings were working...

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I clamped my hand over my mouth,

'Where the hell did that come from?' I thought to myself.

**Well you were thinking that, but that's not something you should say outloud... **i.s. commented.

'I already know that!' I snapped at myself (wow that sounded weird) I looked at Sasuke who was smirking the Uchiha Smirk. I blushed and considered seeing if I could run faster than him out of the park to my car, but would he even try? I mean it kind of seemed like he didn't like kissing me or something...

"Hn." Sasuke replied to me, but wait.. it sounded not like the usual hn but a teasing hn! (a/n OMG IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED! SASUKE'S BEING AFFECTIONATE! (kind of))

I stumbled from shock onto (of course) some broken glass and (of course) I got glass in my leg, which was now bleeding.

"OH MY #$$!#$! GOD!" I screamed, hey it hurt! I tried to pull out the glass but every time I touched it it felt like the glass was going in farther, and hurt like hell. Sasuke immediately kneeled down with concern written all over his face (a/n OMG A VAMPIRE PROOF KODAK MOMENT!)

It was beer bottle glass, protuding out of my knee and I stared at it. Blood started coming out and was it my imagination or did Sasuke twitch?

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"DAMNIT IT HURTS MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Sakura screamed at me while I tried not to stare to much at the blood that was coming out. Ignoring her blood, smell of her blood and the pain from the cross, I picked her up before starting to run back to my car.

"Sakura, we need to take you to a hospital." I said, chances of me being able to do it without, well going vampire was one in a million.

"NO!" she screamed and I looked at her, so the nurses office was just fine but a hospital was out of the question?

"Sakura, we need to take you to the hospital." I repeated myself, from the looks of the glass, with blood dripping out... NO DON'T THINK ABOUT BLOOD, it was pretty far in her knee, and even if I could handle seeing her blood we'd still have to get her to a hospital to treat it.

"N-NO! Every time I go there someone dies!" she yelled at me with tears starting to stream down her face.

"Sakura I'll make sure you won't die." I said calmly setting her down in the backseat so she could stretch her legs.

"P-Promise?" she asked, her voice sounding a little calmer and I nodded my head.

"Fine! #$(&#$!#$#" she started screaming again when her hand touched her knee on accident. I got into the drivers seat and sped off, only to be pulled over by a cop. I growled as the cop slowly made his way over to the car. I rolled over my window and started to say,

"Sir we have an emergency here-"

"You were going fifty miles over the speed limit, and you say you have an.. OH MY GOD BLOOD!" the cop screamed when he saw Sakura and he jumped back from the car.

"J-Just go! GO NOW!" he yelled at me and I sped onwards to the hospital.

765765765765765765765765765

in the hospital

765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

The idiotic receptionist was trying to flirt with Sasuke while he was just standing there with me in his arms. Sasuke could not get through to her that I needed help, but luckily a doctor came in and saw Sasuke and I in our little dilema.

"You baka! Follow me young man!" he said to Sasuke before running through the double doors marked 'Emergency'.

Sasuke nodded and followed the man and I immediately started screaming again at the sight of needles, IV's and a lady who was wearing a mini skirt and she had to at least be in her fifties.

765765765765765765765765765

After a sugery to remove all the glass and put in stiches...

765765776576576576575765765

Sasuke's POV

I sat in the waiting room and when the doctor came out I nearly tackled him about to ask questions like, "What took you so long! Is she okay!"

The doctor came up to me with a serious look on his face before clearing his throat and talking,

"I'm very sorry to say, but she didn't make it." he said and I nearly killed him.

"Haha just kidding! I get EVERYONE with that joke! She's fine, but she's asleep and will be out all day tomorrow with the drugs we gave her, and to make sure none of the stitches come out or anything like that, we need to keep her until Tuesday... So I'll call her parents!" he said cheerfully.

"She doesn't have any parents." I said, pulling out a form they had made me fill out everything such as what happened, blood type, etc. (a/n which somehow he knows so don't bug me about it, it's for the story) and when I handed it to him. He looked at the papers and frowned when he read her name.

"Haruno... she's the girl from a few years ago..." he said frowning.

"What?" I asked him, he looked back at me and faked a smile,

"Oh! Nothing! Um, so yeah, make sure she has these two a day for a week when she wakes up!" he said before walking towards the waiting room door, "Oh you can see her now if you want to!"

76576576576576576576576576576765

Okay I SERIOUSLY need to get started on my homework, so I have to cut this short, sorry! Don't blame me, blame the school! (and my teachers)


	21. Who can Figure out the Earrings?

Sorry for the long overdue chapter update!

First I had writers block, and then my history teacher gave me a project and I still have writers block.

On the plus side my dad got me a new video game! (Yay video games even though that had something to do with the no updating thing)

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I woke up and saw a white ceiling, TO white, a hospital room white. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I rolled over in the bed, to meet Sasuke laying his head down on my bed, asleep.

**He looks so hot when he's asleep! Touch his hair; I'm wondering if it's held up by gel or if it's just natural… **i.s. thought to me and I agreed, it was one of the great mysteries of my life…

I reached at and gently touched his hair; it was silky smooth, no hair gel. I started to play with it, well mainly just threading my hand through his hair.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

By spending some of my energy I could hide my vampire form while sleeping (although I was still half awake) and when I felt somebody gently touching my hair my eyes snapped open. I did NOT like people touching my hair. I emitted a low growl and the hand jerked away.

I looked up and saw Sakura blushing.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I uh just wanted to see if you used hair gel or not…" she apologized blushing even harder. Sakura looked away, wait she wasn't supposed to even be up until tomorrow!

"Sakura, you should still be sleeping." I said to her and she gave me a weird look.

"Sasuke-kun, I just feel a little tired." She said to me when the doctor walked in. He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh I see your awake! I just need to look at the stitches to see if there okay and you can go! Well after signing the discharge papers anyway.." he said with a smile.

Why was I the only one who found Sakura being awake when he clearly told me she'd be out all day today strange?

"I thought you told me that she'd be asleep today." I said glaring at him, but his smile just got wider.

"I did."

"Then how come you act as if it's perfectly normal that she's up when the drugs you gave her were supposed to knock her out all day?"

"Because I wanted to see your reaction."

Okay the doctor's evil and has a sick sense of humor. I glared at him but he just kept on smiling. The doctor went and checked Sakura's knee when she FINALLY noticed something.

"Um, who changed me into this hospital gown?"

"A nurse, your clothes are by the bed." The doctor said (a/n who Sasuke shall now call Orvil)

"Wait a second, you can see my back if you were, let's say… where Sasuke is?" she asked with a questioning look.

"Why yes, Sasuke can probably even see a all the way down to your butt!" he said cheerfully getting up. Sakura turned her head to glare at me.

"Sasuke you perv!" she said throwing her pillow at me, while Orvil just smiled. I couldn't even SEE Sakura's butt! (a/n how did you know you couldn't see it, hmmm Sasuke?)

(s/n shut up.)

"Ah hahaha I'm just joking! Now if you can just sign this form, you can change into your clothes and leave!" Orvil said handing her some form before he continued, "Just hand these to the receptionist on your way out, and have a nice day!"

Orvil walked out leaving Sakura and I sitting there. After an akward silence that lasted at least five minutes she grabbed her clothes and headed off to the bathroom.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

on a VERY akward ride home

76576576576576576576576576765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Sasuke-kun? Um, sorry about calling you a pervert and all.." I muttered to him and he just gave a slight nod with his head.

'You know it wouldn't hurt to actually say something!'

"You know it wouldn't hurt to actually say something!" I said and my hands flew to my mouth, I did NOT mean to say that, just think it!

**You know, you need to control your thoughts and what you say. **i.s. said to me.

'Tell me about it...'

"You forgot to add throwing a pillow at me and not thanking me for taking you to the hospital." Sasuke muttered.

'Oh and what could you have done? Just walk off leaving me to bleed to death? Okay so that may be over exaggerating it...'

"Oh and what could you could have done? Just wa-" My hands once again flew to my mouth, what the hell's wrong with me! I was trying to apologize to him but I apparently can't keep my thoughts to myself!

(a/n now think of the earrings)

Sasuke smirked slightly but didn't say anything.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" I said after another minute of my hand over my mouth. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's a school day right?" I asked and he nodded.

"And we have that doctor's note explaining why we aren't in school today? Which can be turned in tomorrow?" I asked and he gave another nod.

"Wanna skip?" I asked, feeling excitement at the prospect of skipping school (well maybe it wouldn't be considered skipping with a doctor's note and all)

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"It would be fun! We could go to the mall, watch TV or do something else," I said trying to convince him, we needed a day off!

**You REALLY just want to spend the day with Sasuke-kun and I whole-heartedly agree!**

'I don't want to spend the day with him!'

**Sure, and I'm just a figment of your imagination.**

'You are.'

**Just admit it or else I'll keep talking to you for the rest of the day, or worse... I'll sing down by the bay all day.**

'Fine.'

**Fine what?**

'I want to spend the day with him!'

"I want to spend the day with him!" I yelled, simotaneously with my thought. Crap, Sasuke would think I'm a fangirl or something!

"Him who?" Sasuke asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Uh... Him you?" I said blushing harder, who else would it be? Naruto? Haha RIGHT...

"Aa."

"So yeah, you can just drop me off at my house..." I said feeling my cheeks turn redder, I needed to learn to shut up!

"Skipping wouldn't be that bad." Sasuke said and I would have fallen out of my seat if not for the seat belt.

765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

What was I getting myself into?

"W-What did you just say?"

765765765765765765765765

Okay this chapter SUCKED but yeah, I'm working with writers block here! I need to study for a test, wa wa waaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


	22. IMPORTANT!

**Okay this isn't a Chapter but is EXTREMELY important.**

**First things first, sorry for the short chapters lately but I have school, music, and I need time to relax. (but I'm going to try to make the chapters longer)**

**Second thing, I'm not going to update Silver Cross or Becoming Invisible for about two weeks because I want to finish Want to Dance and the Desert Sand so I can focus more on those two stories.**

**Then also, I might, MIGHT, start a new story in four weeks but this is going to be a slightly different thing. Why? Because my loyal reviewers get to pick what it's about AND the pairings!**

**Topic for story choices:**

**A. AU, highschool fic**

**B. Ninja world, (person of choosing) and (the person you want them to end up with (maybe mwahaha)) are on a mission together and end up getting lost, but somethings not right.**

**C. Ninja world, Sakura is on a simple mission when she comes across Sasuke in the market. (haven't worked everything out (in my head) yet on that one)**

**D. other (just tell me and I'll add it to the poll)**

**And then you can vote on pairings for A, C and D.**


	23. Drive Faster!

**I'm slightly back from my 'no-internet' thing, I'm on my mom's house and all I have to do is create a word document (a blank one) put one word on here and I can edit it to create chapters, also I can delete the one word document from my mom's laptop.**

**Anyways since this is my most popular story, I'll update this first.**

**765765765765765765765765765765765**

Sakura's POV

I was gaping in shock, but all Sasuke did was look at me and give a slight smirk. Yes, considering I KNEW what every single facial expression of his meant, this made perfect sense to me.

"Yeah a smirk answers ALL my questions." I said sarcasticaly before covering my mouth in shock. I REALLY needed to stop doing that. He turned back to the road with the smirk now gone leaving me to wonder if he was serious or not. Sasuke just continued to drive, not offering any conversation at all, I see an extremely fun car ride ahead.

(a/n I haven't seen a Naruto episode in english in forever and I'm watching one right now, I'm happy they decided to just start going with the japanese begining songs)

"My mom and I used to live down by a forest when I was little." Sasuke suddenly said, I hadn't heard him talk about his family ever. I looked at him as he continued,

"It was always cold there, and she always seemed distant, but it was nice anyways. She and I would grow tomatoes in the greenhouse, and she would make things from them whenever they were ripe enough." well the whole tomato thing was now becoming explained, his mom probably was a great cook too who could make the tomatoes taste great as _ice cream_ or something. As if reading my mind Sasuke continued,

"The funny thing was though, she was a horrible cook and the tomatoes would always be burnt even if she just boiled them." Sasuke said with his lips forming a slight smile, this was a side I never saw of him before. I gave a smile at the thought that he was willing to talk about a thing that he would never bring up with anyone else with. Suddenly the smile was gone and he was frowning,

"Then one day I was talking to her when we heard a scream from downstairs, the man, Itachi, had killed our maid and while he was searching for us my mom thrust me into a secret passageway and closed it behind me telling me to run, and Itachi... killed my mom." he finished and was tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"Oh..." I said lamely, yeah my whole story with my mom seemed to pale in comparison, nobody even knew WHY she died.

Sasuke looked at me, he was expecting to get some information about my family out of this obviously.

"My mom... she was a doctor, a brain surgeon." I started off lamely, no one really had asked about my mom ever, not even Naruto, "She would take me with her to work when I was little and I would run around the hospital, racing on the elevators with the kids who were patients there, help cook at the cafeteria and I would look for spare change for the vending machines..."

76576576576576575765765765

Sasuke's POV

So Sakura's afraid of hospitals, but when she was little, it was her world?

"Anyways, my mom had this necklace," she continued pointing at her necklace, "She would always wear it, no matter what! No one but me seemed to notice it though... if they did they would probably just think that she was really religious or something, but we never went to church ever. I remember on Sundays we'd go to the zoo and would look at all the animals... When I started school though, we grew more and more distant, and she slowly and steadily grew more and more worried about _something_ I never knew what though." she said slowly starting to frown,

"After awhile my mom started to loose her life, it seemed to be slowly seeping away, she would just sleep whenever she didn't have to work leaving me to cook for the two of us. I was trying to balance running the house and keeping up with school, but it didn't work out. One day, my mom didn't come home and one of her friends came and said she had collapsed in the hospital," Sakura was starting to shake a little bit.

"Her friend took me to my mom, and when I saw my mom she was barely hanging on, none of the doctors could figure out what's wrong with her, and that's when she gave me this.. this necklace, telling me no matter what never take it off, then she was gone... After that Tsunade became my guardian although she said she didn't want to have me running around her house so she let me live in my house and checks up on me every once in awhile, especially when I don't show up for school becaus I never really miss any school-" she stopped and looked at me. This wasn't good.

765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

Sakura wasn't in school, and neither was that... Sasuke. They had to be together, plus rumors were already starting. Half the girls wouldn't belive it and the rest were either plotting Sakura's death or gossiping about it.

"Do you think Sasuke-kun and Sakura-"

"No! Sasuke-kun would never do that would he?"

"I don't know, but what if- what if those two were a couple?!"

I had had enough of this, I walked out of the door (because Kakashi was late and would never know I was there) and headed towards Sakura's house. Something was up.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Sasuke drive faster! What if she's already there?!" I yelled at Sasuke as we were already going at least thrity miles over the speed limit. We had pulled into the driveway, and rushed into the house, where I got into bed and feined looking sick, when we heard a click.

"Sasuke, what are you still doing here?!" I frantically whispered when I heard the door open, Sasuke's eyes widened as footsteps grew closer, and he hid under my bed. Yeah we're screwed.

The door opened to my room and I saw Gaara. Wait what?

"Panda-kun?" I asked weakly looking up at him.I faked a cough and rolled over on my side.

**This is not going to work.**

76576576576576576576576765

Gaara's POV

I smelled Sasuke under her bed, and resisted the urge to just kill him then and there. As Lee would put it, 'he deflowered the flower' (a/n haha you have to admit it DOES seem like it) I noticed the earrings she was wearing and nearly lost it then and there.

Those earrings were made by a vampire and I could smell Sasuke's scent on them.

765765765765765765765765

**okay I SERIOUSLY will update later, but I don't know how long before my mom comes in and wants the laptop back.**

**lol I couldn't resist making that happen!**

**sorry for short chapter, I'll update again in 2 hours if my mom doesn't steal the laptop back.**


	24. Bracelet?

**wa my reviews aren't being sent to my email account and I don't know why! lol, i'm in a good mood.**

**Someone asked a very good question, 'what happened to tao' well it turned out that tao's 'girl' was actually a male crossdresser bat and so he spent the night playing on Sakura's cpu.**

**765765765765765765765765765765765765**

**Sakura's POV**

"Take...Those...Earrings OFF NOW!" Gaara yelled at me and I shrank back, Gaara never got mad at me! I hastily took them out and set them on the bedside table before cowering under the sheets. I quietly prayed to God that Gaara wouldn't notice Sasuke under the bed because it would seem pretty bad. Unfortunately God was laughing his head off right now and Gaara walked over to my bed and sent a hard kick under it, causing Sasuke to grunt.

"What's he doing here?" Gaara asked, creepily calm. It was one of those rare moments you wished you were anywhere else... even school.

"Gaara, it's not what it looks like!" I started off as Sasuke rolled out from under the bed, glaring at Gaara.

"What the hell is going on then?!" Gaara yelled losing his temper fast, and considering few things set him off, when he loses his temper you do NOT want to be there.

"Gaara, last night I had to go to the hospital because I had to get stictches, and so Sasuke took me there and I had to stay overnight, so in the morning Sasuke took me home and we thought it was Tsunade coming so he hid under the bed and it turned out to be you, and I have proof!" I yelled in one breath and showed my knee, with the new stitches in it. That's when Tsunade came in.

"What the hell? Sakura please tell me Sasuke used a-" she started off but Sasuke interupted her,

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura just got back from the hospital, we have a note." he said calmly, holding up the doctor's note.

**Why didn't you just show that to Panda-kun?**

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

Tsunade started to examine the stitches to make sure Orvil did a good job, while Gaara and I entered a glaring contest. Suddenly Gaara bared his teeth, a signature vampire move. Wait? Gaara's a vampire?

(a/n good job we all figured it out the chapter he came in.)

I bared my teeth back, while Tsunade and Sakura were oblivious to the fact that Gaara and I were about to rip eachothers throats out, or at least I'd rip out HIS throat.

**Hey boss, what's up? **

'Great timing.' I thought back sarcastically as Gaara looked up and saw Tao flapping around and he gave a low growl (a/n Gaara not Tao) Tsunade and Sakura gave Gaara a strange look, and both of us immediately stopped growling.

"Sakura, this reminds me of when Jiraiya (a/n if that's how you spell it) and Orochimaru used to fight over me when I was your age, except your guys are a lot better than those two." Tsunade said to Sakura who laughed, while Gaara and I were close to throwing up at the thought of Orochimaru and Jiraiya flirting with Tsunade.

"Tsunade, Panda-kun doesn't like me like that! He's like a brother to me!" Sakura said inbetween laughs, ha burn Gaara, buuurrrrrrnnn.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

I turned and walked out of the room as soon as she said that, I had to plan.

765765765765765765765765765765765

The next day at school.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Tao was becoming a day bat and was flapping around behind me as I walked to my locker. When I reached my locker a single red rose was tied to it with a black bracelet was tied to it with a panda charm on it.

"W-What?!" I stuttered to myself, why was Gaara giving me a RED rose? Red meant love, I mean yellow was easy to get, it meant friendship, but red, red meant-

I looked to my left and saw Gaara standing there with a small smile. (a/n yes all of you Gaara fangirls can faint now, or plan to kill Sakura, either one)

"P-Panda-kun?" I asked him, still staring at the bracelet.

"Just a small gift." he said with a smirk on his lips as he walked off, well the bracelet was pretty... I slipped the bracelet on, Gaara probably was just messing with me. I stared at it for a minute when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. (a/n now all of you Sasuke fangirls can kill Sakura)

"Your hair smells like cherries." Sasuke said to me and I blushed.

"Are you DRUNK?" I asked him shaking off the embrace, this wasn't like him at all.

765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

'What the? Tao I thought you said that's what Sakura's computer diary said she'd wish a guy would say to her.' I thought angrily to the bat. I had hurt myself because of that necklace for nothing.

**Boss, I said INO'S computer diary said that, Sakura-chan doesn't keep diaries.**

'Ino's?'

**Yeah, Sakura can hack into that, in fact I think she's been onto your email a few times.**

"I'm not drunk." I said as I started to head off to first period. Sakura came up behind me and then grabbed my hand and started to hum 'down by the bay'. My hand tingled because of the cross but as soon as it touched her black bracelet it sent a pain in my arm worse than the cross. I jerked my hand away and Sakura looked at me.

"Sasuke...kun?" she asked me and I saw her face grow a little sad and angry.

"Static." I replied, knowing it was a lame excuse. I looked at the bracelet, it reaked... Gaara.

"Where did you get the bracelet?" I asked her and she looked down.

"Panda-kun gave it to me a long time ago." she said quietly to me keeping her eyes down, she was lieing to me.

76576576576576576565

**g2g, sorry for shortness, watching movie with family and don't know how long before they wonder what i'm doing**


	25. Poetry Competition!

**HUGE MAJOR ANNOUCMENT BEFORE CHAPTER STARTS!**

**I have 100 people who have me on their favorites list, but only 20 reviewers a chapter, so if I get 100 reviews on this chapter I will write 7,000 words (a long chapter) for the next chapter AT LEAST! But if I don't get 100 reviews, then to bad, only 500 words, so this could go either way for y'all.**

**765765765765765765765765765765**

Sakura's POV

I was playing with a paper football with Tenten about twenty minutes after class started when Kakashi came in followed by someone with very red hair. I completely missed Tenten's hands and the paper football hit Sasuke's head when Kakashi said,

"So unfortunately Tsunade decided to stick me with another student, say hi to Gary, now Gary go sit down by Sakura." Kakashi said pointing to me. Gaara gave a death glare to what Kakashi sai and headed to his seat.

"It's Gaara." he said as he slipped into the seat behind me. (a/n there was no seating arragement so they could sit where they wanted to everyday.) Sasuke was already glaring at Gaara and I could tell Gaara was glaring back, why couldn't they get along.

"Today we're going to learn something." Kakashi lazily said and everyone looked at him in utter shock. WHAT?! Kakashi started to scribble on the chalk board, and I decided to doodle. Suddenly my hair was being pulled into braids and I jumped up and shock and turned around to see Gaara holding a strand of pink hair.

"What the heck?"

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I let out a low growl when I saw Gaara start to play with Sakura's hair and nearly attacked him when Sakura looked at him. Gaara simply looked at her before slumping down and going to sleep. I looked at Sakura and after a second she noticed it and looked straight back at me and I held her gaze.

"I think Sasuke has some competition..." Kakashi mumbled as he appeared from nowhere looking at Sakura's bracelet. Sakura blushed and started to scribble down notes and Kakashi looked at me, "Sasuke, I had you pegged as a gay for awhile there, but now it turns out that you and Sakura well spent the day together yesterday..."

Tenten started to laugh and began to twirl her kunai, which was actually ALLOWED at school and Tao landed on Sakura's shoulder and started to nuzzle her neck.

**You know, I thought you might've been gay too!**

I glared at Kakashi and slumped back into my chair.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

I saw Sakura's bat, it had obviously been a gift from Sasuke, it was a vampire gift. It was given when a vampire was courting somebody. I bristled, I WOULD be the one to get Sakura.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Normal POV

Tenten was looking at Gaara and Sasuke, who were both staring at Sakura. She quickly jotted down something on a piece of paper and tossed it to Sakura.

_Sasuke and Gaara have both been staring at you for awhile it's kind of creepy. _

Sakura read the note and blushed, she had been feeling like someone (or in this case someones) had been staring at her. She quickly scribbled down something on the piece of paper and threw it back to Tenten who quickly read it and laughed.

_YOU think it's creepy, I'M EXTREMELY creeped out! Seriously, what the hecks up with them today?_

Tenten wrote down something and started to throw it but was intercepted... by Kakashi. Well that's just great!

Kakashi's eyes crinkled in amusement and cleared his throat.

"Sasuke and Gaara have both been staring at you for awhile it's kind of creepy."

Sasuke and Gaara's cheeks both held a tinge of red on their faces at this point.

(a/n okay I just got back from school, and I had to come up with a limerick (sp?) in English and here was mine:

_There once was a lady named Mary,_

_She was really quite scary,_

_She had a flying broom,_

_and potions in her room,_

_oh my gosh I just realized she's a fairy!_

Oh yeah, this did have a point, you'll see why later.)

"You think it's creepy?! I'm the one who has to endure it!" Kakashi continued and now Sakura was covering her head in her hands.

"Good point, I think Sasuke's looking at your ass right now too." Kakashi finished and handed the note to Sakura who was repeatedly hitting her head on the desk by now, Tenten was cracking up, and Sasuke and Gaara were trying to give their 'I don't care' attitude but failed miserably. The bell rang and all of them rushed out of there, to embarrassed to talk to the others.

765765765765765765765765765765

Later in P.E.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Are you serious that Gaara switched his schedule to match yours?!" Ino asked in shock as we got dressed. I nodded and she gaped at me. Gaara had shown up in every one of my classes and sat by me in everyone.

"Oooo I'd love it if Shikamaru-" she started before turning red and covering her mouth with her hand.

"W-What was t-that Ino?" Hinata asked with a small giggle. We snickered and walked out into the Gym where Lee and Guy were already talking excitedly.

"CLASS!!!!!!! Today we are going to have a battle!" Gai started and everyone gave him a look, what the heck?

"A battle of limericks! This is how it will go-"

"What's a limerick?" Naruto asked and Lee gave a smile.

"A limerick is a humourous poem that the first two sentences have to rhyme then the next two have to rhyme and the last sentence has to rhyme with the first two sentences!"

"ANYWAYS, we will all go in order and the object is to insult the person in front of you the best!" Gai said, "Oh wonderful prodigy of mine, you start it off!" Gai said and everyone groaned, Lee plus poem? Oh God!

"Eh hem,

My greatest rival is actually very weak,

For he fears someone who is meek,

For when his cousin beat him in a duel,

He felt quite like a fool,

And since he peed his pants it was an embarrasing defeat!" Lee finished and everyone laughed. Ino got chosen to go next and she took a deep breath before she started,

(a/n sorry in advance for all the Lee fans, everyones going to get made fun of in this)

"Lee may be quite nice,

But girls still run from him like mice,

The catepillars that lay on his head,

never move and seem to be dead,

it's no wonder he lost a cherry blossom to a man of ice!" Ino said quickly saying sorry to Lee afterwords and he complimented her limerick, well more like flashed the 'good-guy' pose. Ino chose Hinata to go next and the shy girl blushed,

"Blondes are said to be very dumb,

but Ino has the intelligence of a plum,

She obsesses ove her hair,

Which looks like a tornado had been there,

And what she doesn't realize is that in it is gum." Hinata finished quietly and we all gaped at her, that was definately unexpected, HInata INSULTING someone? Ino's cheeks flared up as she felt the pink wad of gum that had just shown up and Hinata and she left the room so that they could go get it out.

"Sasuke, make a show of your youthfulness!" Gai said and Sasuke cleared his throat,

765765765765765765765765765

**Contest time! Whoever thinks of the best limerick that makes fun of Hinata is the one that Sasuke says! Also they'll get a total of five questions answered about this or any of my stories except, 'what happens at the end?'**


	26. I'm Never Doing Limericks Again

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile; I started to get obsessed with Death Note (finished the series ) and drawing.**

**52 reviews, so I'll make it 2,000 words. I was going to do 3,500 words, but I want to try to update other things tonight.**

**Um, I'll post the poll results when I have the time to check all the reviews for that chapter.**

**Oh yeah for the limerick competition,**

**The winner is… (Drum roll) Silver Crown Key!**

**As I've said a million times before THIS IS A SAKUSASU FIC!!! (Gaara's just giving Sasuke a really hard time)**

**765765765765765765765765765765765765**

Sakura's POV

"Hinata is really shy  
I called her lame and made her cry  
She's way too meek  
and extremely weak  
to insult her I don't have to try." Sasuke said and I glared at him, he was asking for it! Of course this was supposed to insult the person, but still!

"Sasuke is an idiot when it comes to love,

His first date went so badly the girl probably wanted to give him the shove,

I do not know what the girl sees in ice,

For she is beautiful and sweet while he just can't suffice,

He is cold and bitter while the girl is as pure as a dove." Gaara said and my cheeks flared, he HAD insulted Sasuke, but he also had complimented me! I saw Sasuke across the room and he looked ready to KILL Gaara, when Naruto was chosen.

"For a guy who apparently likes Sakura,

Gaara really is a baka,

Sasuke had beaten him in winning her,

Gaara could get her diamonds, any gems, or even a coat made of the softest fur!

But none of it would do any good because all Sasuke had to do to win her love is buy her a mocha!" Naruto said, wait, how had he found out about Starbucks?! Oh well, what was more amazing was the fact he made a limerick correctly AND totally burn Gaara! I stared at Naruto in amazement and suddenly the bell rang.

(a/n my brain's mush and cannot think of more limericks)

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I ran out of the dressing room and quickly got dressed, but unfortunately after I had only a minute to get to class after words. I sprinted out of the boy's locker room and ran straight into Sakura.

"Ow… Sasuke-kun you need to watch where you're going…" Sakura said.

"Hn," I said back to her, and she rolled her eyes. I grabbed her hand and started to sprint for science.

"Sasuke-kun, stop! You're hurting my hand!" Sakura complained and I let go. Sakura paused and rubbed her hand. Maybe having a vampire's strength wasn't all that great. I looked at my watch; we didn't have that much time left! I was about to just give Sakura a piggyback ride the rest of the way when there was a blur of red that picked up Sakura and ran around the corner. Gaara.

I ran after them and as soon as they ran into Orochimaru's classroom the bell rang, shit I was late. I ran in after them and saw Gaara doing three things:

a) Gaara was touching Sakura.

b) Gaara was holding Sakura _bridal style_

**c) Gaara was touching Sakura!**

I also saw Orochimaru standing in front of me.

"Sasuke_-kun_," he drawled, "I'm disappointed that you're late, but since this is your first time, it will only be a minor punishment. Gaara, sit next to Sakura and Sasuke you can sit next to my desk." He said, how the hell was this minor?

Gaara smirked and gently set Sakura down in her seat (which he somehow knew) before he sat down in the seat next to her. I, on the other hand took the seat next to… Orochimaru. Orochimaru started the lesson and I stared at Gaara and Sakura, Gaara staring at Sakura. Sakura tried to snatch glances at Gaara, but luckily they were questioning looks, not looks of love.

Hopefully…

**Good job boss! You managed to get the enemy a seat by Sakura and yourself a seat by Orochimaru! **Tao thought with sarcasm to me, and the little bat appeared out of Sakura's pocket. Sakura started to pet the little devil's head and Gaara glared at it. Yeah you arrogant bastard, I was the first to give her a gift, and not a gay little bracelet!

**A gay little bracelet that Sakura loves.**

'Right a gay little bracelet that- wait what? She loves the bracelet?'

**Well she's been playing with it all day, touching it absentmindedly and she did put it on in the first place.**

I drummed my fingers on my desk in frustration as I glared at Gaara, he was going to pay. Nothing could change that; I just needed a plan how.

**Boss, you're starting to creep me out.**

765765765765765765765765765765765765

(a/n wow I just got the death note theme stuck in my head (I started to watch the anime after I finished the series… CURSE YOU VOLUME wait I don't want to spoil which volume I hated/loved!!!))

Sakura's POV

I glanced at Sasuke and saw him giving Gaara a scary look; I was surprised that the room didn't get colder! Gaara seemed proud of himself (though his face would never show it) and was calmly taking notes, what I should be doing right now.

I started to listen to Orochimaru lecture on 'the science of vampires being allergic to garlic' and take notes on it. How was there a science on vampires anyway? I glanced at Gaara, I knew he was pretty fast but he had managed to cover the rest of the distance to class in about seven seconds, eight tops. Then Sasuke's grip on my still-red hand was, unnatural. What was up with them?

They probably just both worked out too much.

I tapped my pencil on my desk and looked at Gaara, but to my surprise he was looking at me and I quickly looked away. Crap, he had caught me looking at him!

"Sasuke-kun would you _please_ stop staring at Sakura and Gaara and pay attention? One day you might need to know this!" Orochimaru said at the still fuming Sasuke, I saw him struggling not to say something along the lines of 'Yeah just like we'll need to know limericks,' or something to that affect.

Orochimaru started once again, satisfied that Sasuke was now paying attention (somewhat), and went on to his lecture of 'Vampires are very real and I will laugh when one of you gets killed by one.'

Orochimaru began to laugh evilly, thoroughly creeping out the class, he probably was imagining us being killed or something.

I looked over to Orochimaru's desk where Kabuto was sitting; he never did anything in here! Why was he even here, I mean shouldn't student teachers be well, teaching? I looked at what he was doing; he was looking at a webpage titled 'So you want to be a spy' odd. Why did all the people here have some sort of problem?

"Due to an explosion in the cafeteria, we'll have to eat outside today. Thank-you!" the assistant principal's (Shizune) voice rang out over the intercom. Something told me this was a Naruto prank but I decided not to ask him about it. Something told me that if I did, I would regret it, and ramen would be involved.

I looked outside and noticed it started to rain, perfect. Why of all days did we have to eat outside? There was a loud bang of thunder and lightning lit up the sky, unfortunately after that the lights flickered out.

"The one day I pull the greatest prank of them all and- uh I mean… so what were you saying about us dieing a slow painful death Orochimaru?" Naruto asked giving the 'innocent' look. People sighed, only Naruto would _accidentally_ tell he did a prank, Orochimaru just ignored him though and decided to tell the class why vampires like the dark.

Right before I fell asleep the bell rang and we all trudged out. Lunch outside in a monsoon, yippee. I went to my locker (ignoring Gaara who was following me and watching my every move) and headed outside.

It was a battle to get in a 'dry' spot to eat and the fact that you could barely see five feet in front of you because of the rain didn't help. Tao cowered in my pocket as I looked around for a spot to sit andluckily Sasuke had saved a spot for me under a tree and I sat by him.

I tried to eat my sandwich (surprisingly I didn't pack poptarts today) but it quickly got soggy from the rain that was still pouring down on us despite the tree. I took one look at the melting sandwich in my hands and put it back in my lunch. Just the thought of taking a bite in that soggy bread made me cringe. Of course it didn't matter of tomatoes got wet or not and Sasuke was eating away.

"What kind of gentlemen lets a girl go hungry?" I asked him and he looked at me and briefly paused from eating,

"Hn." Obviously he was cranky because he had to sit by Orochimaru's desk in science, I sighed, it wasn't my fault.

765765765765765765765765765765

(a/n Sob… I don't believe I finished the series, it was soooo good!)

Sasuke's POV

I was trying to ignore Sakura because earlier I was getting hungry because I guess I was a bit overdue on my blood intake. Of course having a girl who would most likely taste like chocolate from all the poptarts she eats isn't a very good thing.

Correction: having a girl that would taste very good with a necklace which would kill the second my teeth punctured her skin isn't a very good thing.

I concentrated on eating the tomato and just said 'Hn' or 'Aa' to Sakura every few minutes to keep her happy, but of course that didn't work to long. Well, it would have worked if a twig from a tree branch didn't fall down and hit Sakura, causing a shallow cut that brought up blood. Sakura let out a quiet curse and looked at the cut, it wasn't that bad, it wasn't deep at all and probably just felt like a paper cut. Of course facture in the blood and a vampire and she was in danger.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

(a/n omg that was seriously like the best series EVER, the first two volumes were okay but then the other ten were AWSOME. (Even the one I shall not say ))

Sakura's POV

Sasuke grabbed his stuff and sprinted inside as soon as the twig fell on me and I sat there. He was acting weird today. Tao shyly came out of my pocket and looked up at me, how cute, he was hungry! I fished some beef jerky out of my back pack and gave some to him as he ate it.

"Is my wittle batty-watty hungwy?" I baby-talked him as I petted him, Tao started to make a purring noise and I resisted the urge to just hug the bat to death. Who knew bats could be so… cute? I did earn some stares though at talking to a bat and feeding it though.

Tsunade walked out and we all glared at her, there could have been a better spot to eat!

"School is being let out early on account of all the rain, and a flash-flood warning has been issued so you might not want to hang around considering, well, this school is kind of in a low area and all…" Tsunade said, starting to ramble on as everyone ran to their cars as soon as the words 'let out early' passed her mouth.

I scrambled to Sasuke's car and luckily he was already there and the doors were unlocked. Naruto was making a dash for the car to and I quickly called out,

"Shotgun!"

"Aw, but Sakura-chan I want to sit in the front seat!"

765765765765765765765765765765765

**First things first, OMG I AM SO SAD I FINISHED DEATH NOTE!!! Sorry that was like the fifth time I said that, it's my favorite manga series right now. Naruto used to be but after the first few volumes of Death Note, well it just got stomped on.**

**I'm too lazy right now to reread and fix all my mistakes (as in saying someone else's name or something like that when I should of put another name) and I need to check over an algebra test. (which for some reason our math teacher let us take home to do) **

**OMG I NEED TO STUDY FOR A TEST TOO!!! (Wow should have remembered that one before I sat down and started typing the rest this chapter at nine o clock.)**


	27. Forty Days and Forty Nights

Sorry, December is the busiest school month there is and I didn't have time to update, but now it's… CHRISTMAS BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**On a side note, I just beat the KH2 game (again) mainly because I love the ending, I cry every time I see it.**

**765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765**

Sakura's POV

I groaned, we had been waiting at least twenty minutes for Gaara to show up, and he still hadn't come! The rain had gotten worse and we couldn't even see five feet in front of the car.

"I say we leave." Sasuke said and I sighed,

"Sasuke-kun, we can't leave Gaara behind." I said to him, but Sasuke just shrugged.

"I don't have a problem with it."

"But I do." Gaara said as he opened the car door. He sat by Naruto and buckled his seat belt. Sasuke glared at him and started the car. He drove along pretty slowly, the rain battering the car. We were having trouble finding a way to my house considering half the roads had streams going on in them.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, aren't we close to your house?" Naruto asked him. I looked out the windows, hm; all I could see was rain. Strange, judging from Hinata's look she couldn't see much either.

"Yeah, it is." Sasuke answered, I looked at him, how could _he _see through all this rain too? That wasn't normal to say the least.

"How can you guys see through this?"

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"Uh, Sakura-chan is just blind!" Naruto said, much to the annoyance of Sakura. She turned around in her seat and soon after a loud smack was heard. Sakura turned back around and her seat and glared at the rain; it was probably a good thing that Naruto was oblivious to realize that it was strange that _I _could see through the rain too.

"Um, m-maybe we should stay at S-Sasuke-san's house because of the rain."

Hinata said, we all looked at her and then out the windows. It was becoming pretty clear that my house was the only reachable one from here. Great.

"Yeah, Hinata is right Sasuke-kun; we should go to your house until it stops raining." Sakura said, I sighed; I didn't want Gaara in my house. This was turning out to be pretty bad, trapped inside a house with Gaara. The thing that made it worse was that I couldn't really get blood because of the blasted rain. Well there _is _Hinata, she's so quiet that nobody would notice her being gone for three days at least. No, better not try.

Then there was Sakura who was in biting distance of me, sitting there, with the necklace. Curse that necklace. What was today anyways?

I pulled into my garage and we all got out, the rain was beating hard on the garage door. We went into the house and I flipped on the lights, but of course after words there was another crash of thunder and lightning causing the lights to go out. Hinata squealed and cowered behind Naruto, Sakura just stared out the window and Gaara glared at me.

"So when do you guys think the rain will stop?" Sakura asked us, I looked at the monsoon, we had a forty days and forty nights thing going on.

"Not for awhile." Gaara said to her. She sighed; we were stuck. I got some candles out of a draw and lit them (the clouds were blocking the sunlight) handing one to each of them, except Gaara. Gaara glared at me for a minute before smirking,

"Sakura, I need you to share your candle with me." Gaara said to her. I quickly shoved my candle into Gaara's hands and stood next to Sakura.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

The whole Gaara and Sasuke 'fighting' over me was just getting old now. I sighed and looked around Sasuke's kitchen. It was light blue with black furniture, tile and countertops. Overall, it fit Sasuke, except I was expecting him to have a dark blue kitchen wall.

"DAMNIT!" Naruto suddenly said, scaring all of us. We all stared at him for a minute before he continued, "The Batman special was on tonight…"

So Naruto's sudden cursing outburst was he was going to miss _Batman?_ Not surprising, but he hadn't brought up Batman in awhile.

"I thought you were over Batman." Sasuke said to Naruto and Naruto looked shocked.

"Nobody could get over Batman! It's like the best thing ever, I mean, even its theme song is the best thing ever! I'm surprised it hasn't won an Oscar for being the best cartoon ever." Naruto stated, we all sighed; Naruto would always be a child at heart. In fact, he forced me to sit through a Batman marathon with him before while he was still in his PJ's eating Trix!

"Naruto, we all were over Batman after the first episode." I said to him and he frowned.

"Sakura-chan, don't think I forgot about your obsession with-" Naruto started to say but I hastily covered her hand over his house. Sasuke raised a eyebrow at me.

"Eh heh, Naruto doesn't know what he's talking about!" I said with a big smile on my face. Sasuke continued staring at me and I sighed, "It's none of you concern Sasuke-kun."

Naruto bit my hand causing me to let go hastily,

"SAKURA-CHAN USED TO BE OBSESSED WITH VAMPIRES!"

Great, Naruto just had to bring that ONE small thing up. Tao flew out of my pocket and bit Naruto on the hand as if to say 'You big dummy!'

Aw, Tao's so cute!

76576576576576576576765765765765765765765

(a/n starting to fall asleep and daydreaming a lot now, must… stay… awake…)

Sasuke's POV

Sakura used to be obsessed with vampires? Wow, funny how it came back to haunt her.

What bothered me though was that Tao bit Naruto; that last tidbit was useful information to me, so why would he bite him?

So uh, Boss… I just bit Naruto because… I wanted him to shut up! 

'Sure.' I sarcastically thought back to the possibly turncoat bat. Tao gave me a bat shrug and flapped onto Sakura's shoulder. Something told me it was going to be a long wait for the rain to stop.

Especially after Naruto began to tell a whole Batman episode, dialogue and all.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

**I got to over one thousand words, but at this point, I'd start typing what's going on in the wrong POV's.** **Wow school has made my sleep schedule very limited.**


	28. HOLY CRAP! STARSEER UPDATED AGAIN!

**This chapter's title goes to rebel-girl.**

**Anyways, this chapter goes to you Marcy haters. Also, I have almost all my Christmas shopping done! Sorry, I just love the fact I don't have to worry about it as much.**

**Today the reviewers who don't review but have this story on their favorites list will learn how to review!**

**Step One: Scroll down to bottom of screen.**

**Step Two: Hit the 'Go' button by Submit Review.**

**Step 3: Type in something like 'Loved the chapter, update soon!' or if you hated it 'BURN for this evil you have typed!'**

**Step 4: Click 'Submit Review'**

**If you want an example, you can just go to the reviews page of Silver Cross and see the review I submitted.**

**765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765**

Sasuke's POV

After we had gotten to the third episode of Batman (with Naruto telling the WHOLE thing) I realized something.

"I have a backup generator in the basement!" I said excitedly, maybe Naruto would shut up and just watch Batman instead of this. I would rather put on Sakura's necklace instead of listening to Naruto talk for five more minutes was how bad it had gotten.

"I'll go with you to turn it on Sasuke-kun." Sakura said immediately jumping up. Naruto decided to stay with Gaara and Hinata to finish 'Batman episode three' while Sakura and I left the room quickly.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

(a/n have y'all gotten over the shock of me updating again yet?)

Sakura's POV

I followed Sasuke down the dark halls of his house; I was starting to regret giving the light to him because it was becoming increasingly hard to see. We passed through several rooms that in this lighting, looked like they were taken out of a horror movie. I shuddered at the thought of someone jumping out at us with a chainsaw.

"Sakura, we're at the door to the basement, watch your step." Sasuke's voice said, bringing me out of my imagination of seeing Sasuke torn to bits by a chainsaw. Sasuke opened the door (which creaked) and started to go down the steps. I quickly followed after, not wanting to lose the light, when the worst thing possible happened. The candle went out.

"SASUKE!!!" I screamed, groping around in the blackness. I felt someone grab my arm and I let out a scream.

"Sakura, it's me." Sasuke said, I calmed down a bit and sighed. He probably thought I was a retard now or something. Sasuke dragged me to the corner of the basement and let go of my arm, and soon after I heard a click and the lights came back on in the hallway. Of course, neither of us had thought to flip the basement's light on before heading down here so there still was no light down here.

Sasuke grabbed my arm and led me to the stairs and I quickly ran up them, glad to be out of the dark.

"So, you were obsessed with vampires?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as soon as he was out of the basement from Hell.

"Um, yeah. Vampire stories, movies, posters, you name it, but I never DID find out about the Red Moon…" I said giving him a sheepish smile. Naruto was dieing for mentioning this.

"So, what happened to your obsession?" Sasuke asked with the smirk growing wider..

"My mom. She didn't like me talking about vampires or even _thinking_ of them, so she made me get rid of all my vampire stuff." Now the smirk was gone with a frown.

That's odd he was close to smiling a minute ago, and now he has his 'Grr' look on. 

'His 'grr' look?' I questioned my inner.

Yeah, that look he gets when he's mad! 

'Oh…'

"My mom _loved_ vampires." Sasuke said as he started to walk off; something was off with that sentence that I just couldn't lay my finger on. I quickly caught up with him and looked around, it was a lot less creepy with lights on.

We headed back to the kitchen and saw that Gaara, Naruto and Hinata were no longer in there. What if somebody got them and was slowly cutting them to bits?! I looked frantically around when we heard sounds coming from the other side of the hallway. I quickly ran over there to see Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto watching TV.

"_There's been a report of a girl's body been found in a dumpster, despite the rain. All the blood was drained, unfortunately that's all we have on this story. Now back to the weather with Tom!"_ The news anchor said with a smile. Didn't she care that there was a dead body that had NO blood in it whatsoever? It just screamed vampire!

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I frowned and looked towards Gaara who looked pretty pleased with himself. I was tempted to ask whom he killed, but I had too much pride to do it. Probably no one we know. Well someone we had known now.

Sakura slowly walked over and sat down on the couch, all the blood drained had from her face. Mmm, blood… must think tomato!

"Sakura, a-are you a-alright?" Hinata asked Sakura. She looked at Hinata and gave her a big smile.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, but her hands were clutching the couch so tightly that they were turning white. Hinata decided not to bug her about it and went back to listening to the weather. Apparently it was supposed to stop raining in two days, but there would be a flood. Great, trapped in a house for two days with no blood. Unless I managed to get out of the house and find someone wandering around in the storm, I was seriously screwed.

"I'm going to go get some food from the gas station that's on the corner of the street." I said and started to walk out when I heard Gaara's teasing voice.

"In this weather? I think that it's best for none of us to leave this house for _any_ reason whatsoever." Crap, he knew I needed blood. Sakura quickly got up and put a hand on my shoulder, causing pain of course.

"Sasuke-kun, Panda-kun is right, none of should leave until the rain lightens up a bit."

Shit.

I shook Sakura's hand off my shoulder and looked back at them, "Fine, I'll just get some tomatoes from the refrigerator."

I couldn't suck Sakura's blood, Sakura was friends with Hinata so I probably shouldn't kill her, Gaara was a vampire himself, and Naruto was a demon anyways so he probably could do some serious damage to me before I actually got blood from him. Plus he was my best friend, so something told me that sucking my friend's blood wasn't something a good buddy would do.

So Hinata's chances were starting to look a bit grim.

No, Naruto would be able to smell her blood so scratch that.

How did Naruto find out a way to be annoying without even trying anyways?

I reached my kitchen and grabbed a tomato and savagely bit into it. Pretty soon, with no blood, I would start to revert back to my vampire form. I felt a slight tingling in my eyes and realized something; my eyes had become sharingan eyes again. Dumb vampire genetic trait, okay it's not dumb but it isn't exactly the best thing right now.

I ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on before making my way back downstairs. I walked in the room and got stares from everyone.

"What's up with the sunglasses?" Naruto asked me and I looked at him.

"The lights are bugging my eyes." I said; it wasn't the best lie but that was all I could think of at the moment, "I'm not feeling to well so I'm going to go take a nap, don't bug me while I'm asleep." I finished before heading out the room; I needed blood and fast.

I headed upstairs again and quickly went into my room before changing into my full vampire form. I quickly opened the window and flew out; someone had to be out in this rain!

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Sasuke was acting odd to say the least, I looked out the window and thought I saw a giant bird fly by, but when I blinked, it was gone. Just then Tao flapped out of my pocket, I absentmindedly stroked his head when I got an idea.

"Tao, could you watch Sasuke for me please? I'll make sure you get extra beef jerky!" I said and my little bat seemed to understand before flapping off.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

(a/n y'all are going to love this POV)

Tao's POV

I flapped upstairs and went to the room that Boss's sent was the strongest. I looked around and saw that the window was open and the Boss was nowhere to be found.

Uh, Boss? Where are you? Sakura-chan wanted me to check on you/ 

'Hunting. Go do some cute bat thing to keep her distracted.'

**What, no please? God, Sakura-chan's a lot nicer than you.**

'Tao, Sakura_-chan_ doesn't have to hear you twenty-four hours a day.' The Boss said; I preferred Sakura anyways. I flapped back downstairs and found Sakura-chan sitting on the couch looking stressed out. I quickly flew over to her and nuzzled her neck while perched on her shoulder.

"Aw, Tao! You are the cutest thing ever! I just _wuv my wittle batty-watty!" _she said petting my head. I made a purring noise and she lifted me off her shoulder before cuddling and baby-talking me. She was completely unaware of the fact that everyone had scooted away from her on the couch.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I was near giving up when I spotted someone. I smirked and got closer; wait was that Marcy? What was she doing out in the rain? Sakura was going to be happy…

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Yay! I updated again! I feel so proud of myself –tear- 

**Now it's time to update 'Becoming Invisible' if I don't fall asleep writing it --'**

**Anyways, after I finish Want to Dance (hopefully over the holidays) I'll start the story of the poll winner (from awhile back) and so you'll find out which one won. Well, unless you just wanted to go to the reviews for that chapter and find out for yourself…**


	29. Sasuke talks in his sleep?

**Y'all make me feel bad because half of my reviews say something like 'Wow you updated again?! You hardly ever update…'**

**I'm clearing something up also, every so often I'll get a review (on any of my stories) saying 'I feel like I've seen this before…' that's because you probably have, I redo the beginning chapters every so often to improve them. It doesn't make the plot every different or what happens, it just… improves it. Plus before I start any story, I go through the first twenty pages of stories to make sure the plot is pretty much original.**

**So, if you see any story that has a plot almost exactly like mine but isn't by me, look at the release date and see if it came before or after mine.**

**Oh and Marcy is the girl from the beginning who said Sasuke was _hers_ and caused the whole Sakura/jump-rope incident, along with the Cheeves incident.**

76576576576576576576576576575765765765765

Sakura's POV

Sasuke had been napping upstairs for about three hours now, and Tao had already come back downstairs and acted as if nothing was wrong with Sasuke, but I was still troubled. He had been acting incredibly off earlier, and _sunglasses?_ It was so dark out earlier because of the clouds and he had sunglasses on? That wasn't normal.

I told the others that I was going to the bathroom but the only one who seemed to listen was Gaara. I stepped out of the room and tiptoed up the stairs and brought Tao out.

"Hey Tao, can you use your _wittle batty_ senses for me to find Sasuke-kun's room?" I asked my bat. Tao, seeming to understand what I asked him, flapped off down the dark hall. Where was a light switch when you needed one? Tao stopped in front of a room and landed on the floor. I walked up to the room and scooped Tao off, setting him on my shoulder, and peered in.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" I whispered, after hearing no response I stepped in. Maybe I was overestimating Tao; I mean this _was _Sasuke's house so the whole place smelled of him! I glanced around the room; there was a bed, bedside table, a desk with a laptop on top, and a window. Correction: a window that was open.

I stepped over to the window and pulled it shut, getting thoroughly wet from the rain in the process. After the sound of the rain was quieter (somewhat) I noticed a light snore. I looked over to the bed and noticed a lump on the bed, Sasuke. I walked over and put my hand on him to see if he had a fever but he was so _cold_. I pulled the covers up farther on him, gave him a kiss on the forehead and started to walk back towards the door when I heard a voice.

"Sakura-chan? I thought I told you to leave me alone." Came a voice behind me I sighed, couldn't he just have stayed asleep, and what was with the chan?" I was about to just continue walking out when he continued, "Glad you didn't though, Gaara can be a pain in the ass when it comes to looking at yours."

I whirled around, what had gotten into him? I looked at him and noticed something, he was still sound asleep! I resisted from laughing, the 'great' Uchiha Sasuke talked in his sleep! I grinned and wished I had a tape recorder at that moment; this would be the _ultimate_ blackmail!

**Aw, he's so cute when he sleeps!**

'Yeah, he is, especially when he talks while he sleeps!'

**I wonder if he'll respond to your voice…**

'I don't know,'

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong with Gaara?" I asked quietly, I didn't want to wake him up because that would be awkward.

"Mm, he has to die his hair or something, gives glares that competes with mine, gives competition me for you and is a vamp-" he started to say but I interrupted him.

"Wait, was that last thing?"

"He's a vamp-"

"No before that."

"He gives me competition for you?"

My cheeks flared up, Gaara didn't really like me like _that_, did he? I spaced out for a minute remembering the bracelet and the rose, oh God! Was it that obvious?! Of course it is, stupid, stupid Sakura!!!

**You're right on that one.**

'You know that I just called you stupid too, right?'

**I prefer to think that I'm a separate entity inside you; only I have all of your darker thoughts and see and do everything you do.**

"Sakura? I told you to leave me alone until I got up." I heard Sasuke say; what was he? A CD that just kept skipping back to the same spot? I sighed and started to head for the door, the magic of getting him act so odd was over, now I just wanted to get out of the dark room.

"You're annoying."

Crap, he was actually awake.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I looked at Sakura, how long had she been in my room? At least I had gotten back before she came, but still, her just watching me was just… creepy.

**Ah Boss! You should have heard yourself! It was HILARIOUS!!!! Honestly, you were just acting so different and Sakura-chan started to ask you question, man I wish you had been awake to see it!**

My eyes slowly widened as I realized something, I had been talking in my sleep! It wasn't that bad if no one was around to hear you but if someone was around, it could be bad. I changed my face back to its normal frown and slumped back in bed. I heard Sakura slowly start to make her way to the door when she teased,

"I'll make sure Gaara won't get a good look at my ass." And with that, she walked out, gently closing the door behind her. I just needed to learn to shut up when I was asleep. I glared at the rain outside the window, would it ever stop raining?

I sighed when I noticed something, my forehead was warm and it was burning. Not like a fever burning (vampires don't get sick unless it's a serious disease) but a Sakura's touch burning. She had either just put her hand there to see if I had a fever or kissed me there; I hoped it was the latter.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

**Ugh, next time I make the chapter, I'm going to make sure my PS2 is out of sight because it was the most distracting thing EVER.**

**Although I did manage to level up a lot on Final Fantasy 12.**

**I'll try to update on Christmas as a Christmas present for y'all, but think, if I got THIS distracted by a game I already beat, then what about when I have games that I HAVEN'T beat?**


	30. Uh, Hide and Seek?

**Curses! I have a cough! -hack hack-**

**I'm stumped right now on this story, so I'm going to get over this writers block by sitting here and cursing the computer for not giving me ideas!**

**765765765765765765765765765765765765765**

Sakura's POV

"Good night Naruto! Good night Gaara!" I said before following Hinata down the hall to a guest room. It became obvious eventually that we weren't going to be able to leave this house (cough mansion cough) for awhile so Hinata and I found some guestrooms for everyone. Naruto and Gaara had their own rooms, but Hinata and I had to share because we eventually gave up on finding another after getting lost so many times and decided to just share a room. Plus, I probably would have a heart attack if the generator konked out and left me in the dark.

We eventually refound the guest room and went in.

"Uh, Sakura? W-What are we going to do about clothes? If we're stuck here for awhile, we need clean c-clothes." Hinata pointed out, we thought about it for a minute before I flopped down on the bed.

"We can probably borrow some of Sasuke's, they'll probably be a bit big on us, but we'll manage." I said with a sigh, but that still left one problem.

"W-what about our underwear?" Hinata asked, and I rolled on the bed.

"Well... there is a washer somewhere in this mansion." I answered Hinata, something told me this was going to become very awkward with all the guys here.

"Y-Yeah, we could I guess, G-God this is going to be very a-awkward." Hinata said, there was a loud crash of thunder and somebody knocked on the door. Hinata and I looked towards the door and shrank back, mouthing to each other 'You answer it!'

I got up and walked to the door.

"Yes?" I asked opening it. Sasuke stood there with shirts, pants and two belts. Was he a mind reader?

"You two are suprisingly loud. My room is two doors down." Sasuke said handing the clothes to me and walking off. My face heated up, he heard everything, INCLUDING THE UNDERWEAR?! I closed the door and tossed the clothes on the bed.

Hinata and I started to look for shirts that could serve as PJs and I found a black shirt saying 'cut class, not frogs' in red and it had a frog with just a red outline on it. I held it up to me and it came down to my thighs.

(a/n cut.class.not.frogs is my favorite pen name out of all y'all (silver crown key and sn1ck3rD00dl3 are in close second))

"Hey Hinata, I'm going to go change in the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." I said as I stepped out into the hallway. I headed down the hallways and I realized something.

**Where the hell are we?**

I was lost.

I slumped down the wall and decided to wait until Hinata came looking for me, she has a better sense of direction than I do.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Hinata's POV

I looked out the window; rain, thunder, rain, lightng and rain. Of course I'd be stuck at this creepy house, but at least Naruto-kun's here too...

'What's taking Sakura so long?' I thought looking at the door, maybe I should go look for her...

_Knock Knock!_

'That's probably her.'

I went over and opened the door to see, NARUTO-KUN?!

"N-Naruto-kun, what are y-y-you doing here?" I asked with a blush spreading across my face. Naruto looked down at the ground before talking.

"Um, Hinata-chan? I couldn't sleep so, uh, I was wondering if you want to watch TV with me?" he asked giving me a puppy dog look.

"S-sure Naruto-kun!" I said and he grabbed my hand before dragging me off.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

It was starting to become apparent that Hinata wasn't coming. I sighed and looked around, looks like I was going to need to find SOME way back to the room. I got up and started to walk in the direction I had come in, eventually something had to look familiar.

**Gra it's so dark in here I can barely see!** i.s. complained, I agreed with her. I wouldn't even be able to see my hand in front of my face! I squinted my eyes and saw nothing that's when I was happy to have a bat. I reached up onto my shoulder where Tao usually sat upon and realized something; he was play with string back in the guest room.

"Crap."

I took a few more steps and my head collided with a very large and hard object, the wall. I clutched my forehead and groaned, where was a light switch when I needed one? I turned around and started to walk back, obviously this wasn't where my room was.

"Are you lost or something, because it's been pretty funny seeing you stumble around like this for about twenty minutes when a light switch is right here." a very familiar voice said and I heard a click, followed by the hallway lights coming on. Sasuke stood there with a smirk on his face. I blushed and tried to pull his shirt down farther, it didn't go that far down in my opinion!

"I'm not lost, I just was playing hide-and-seek in the dark with Hinata and you're ruining it! Turn the lights back off and leave!" I said quickly. I didn't want him to find out I was lost, that meant I wouldn't be able to blackmail him with the sleep talking thing cause he could just blackmail me back! Plus then he wouldn't be able to get to good of a look at my legs. Sasuke sighed and turned the lights back off,

"Fine, but I'm helping you find her." he said with a smirk in his voice. He probably caught on to my lie, but maybe for some reason, Hinata was stumbling around in the dark to and would go along with this?

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Hinata's POV

"N-Naruto-kun, where are we?" I asked him, he gave me a sheepish grin.Great, now we were lost.

76576576576576576576576576576576576576565

**I'm starting to get over this writers block, and also, I won't be updating until Monday or Tuesday because I'm going to Fredricksburg with a friend (and her church group)!**

**Yay, climb 'Enchanted' Rock and get a horrible case of poison ivy causing me to look deformed for at least a week. -shudders at memory-**

**Other than that it's fun pulling pranks on the guys.**


	31. The Chibi Picture

**Urgh, running around outside when it's below freezing on Sunday was a bad idea. I have a really bad cold now, and to top it off, I have to take the world's worst cold medicine. Black-licorice flavor I think.**

**Well other than that Fredericksburg was fun; prank pulling, pictionary playing, ice throwing, shopping, enchanted rock and name-calling. So many pranks... MWAHAHA **

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Sasuke dragged me down the halls and I pretended to be looking around. Hinata should be in our room anyways. I sighed; maybe I should have just told him I was lost. No, I had too much pride for that.

"Sakura, are you SURE that Hinata just isn't back in the room?" Sasuke asked with his smirk in his voice. I will rip that smirk off someday and make him eat it! Ew, I think I just grossed myself out...

All of the sudden I tripped over my own two feet and started to fall down, dragging Sasuke along with me. I blushed harder than I had when Sasuke overheard the 'Underwear' conversation when I noticed something. Sure, if I had fallen down WITH PANTS ON it wouldn't have been so bad, but with Sasuke under me and me having just a shirt on (and panties), this would go down in awkward history. I quickly got off of Sasuke and took at least ten steps away from him when we heard a,

"W-What was t-that Naruto-kun?"

Oh thank God for Naruto dragging Hinata out of our room! She needed to know about hide and seek though... but how? I smiled when I got the 'perfect' idea, or at least the idea

"Sasuke-kun, HINATA IS VERY GOOD AT HIDE-AND-SEEK SHE SHOULD BE HIDING BY NOW BECAUSE WE ARE PLAYING." I said loudly, Hinata and Naruto seemed to catch on and I heard their footsteps fade away and a door shut. Sasuke sighed and I smiled at him, "What Sasuke-kun?"

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

It was pretty obvious that Sakura and Hinata hadn't been playing Hide-and-Seek, but she did luck out when we heard Hinata.

With my perfect vision in the dark, Sakura didn't know I could still see her with just my shirt on, but the problem with that was, if Gaara were to show up, he could too. Then he would look at her ass. A lot. That wasn't happening, got to avoid his room.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said and I looked at her, "What was it you were saying earlier in your sleep? You were like, 'I am a vamp-' and then I just cut you off."

Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut when I was asleep?

**Because you don't talk enough when you're awake.**

'Tao, shouldn't you respect your boss?'

**But I do respect Sakura-chan!**

Great, I definitely had a turncoat bat on my hands. I looked up and saw Sakura staring at me, oh, I needed to answer her.

"Sakura, you're hearing things."

"I'm pretty sure I heard that."

"Hn."

"What does 'Hn' mean anyways?"

"Hn." I said with a smile (a/n gasp!) starting to form on my lips.

"Does hn mean hn?"

"Hn."

"Wait, haven't we had this conversation before?" Sakura asked me finally and I had a smile by now, just like at Starbucks. Sakura just looked down the hallway after I didn't give her an answer and started to walk off, expecting me to follow her, which I did.

"You know, hn isn't even a word, it's not in the dictionary, well unless you count it as an abbreviation for 'head nurse' so _are _you a head nurse Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a huge smile on her face. What the hell? I was saying the abbreviation for 'head nurse' the whole time?

(a/n Haha go to dictionary . com and type in 'hn' it's true! That's what it stands for!)

"Aa."

Sakura sighed and frustration and I opened the door that Naruto and Hinata went into. Why was Naruto with Hinata anyways? I glanced at the most obvious hiding spots and found them hiding behind the table. Sakura on the other hand, was stumbling through the room and accidentally kicked Naruto causing him to grunt in pain.

"Oh! Guess I found you two, although when did Naruto join our game Hinata?" Sakura asked the two.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Oh, w-well when I was trying to find a hiding spot I bumped into Naruto and h-he wanted to play." Hinata said quietly; she was so close to getting over her stuttering. I smiled and helped Hinata and Naruto up.

"Hey Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan, do you want to watch some TV with Hinata and I?" Naruto asked, I looked back at Sasuke to see that I couldn't see him in the dark, so how come Naruto could? He always did have perfect vision anyways, but I did too! I looked over to Naruto (or at least the direction I thought he was in) and decided not to question it any further; from the strange super strength to super vision, something told me it was just a guy thing, or guys I know thing.

"What about hide-and-seek?" Sasuke asked him, Naruto shrugged.

"Well, I really want to watch-"

"Batman?" I said, finishing the sentence for him, what came next though was a total shock to everyone.

"No, I really want to watch the late night news."

Sasuke, Hinata and I all stared at him. We had heard wrong right?

"Are you serious Naruto-kun?!" Hinata asked without stuttering; it was ironic that when Hinata was in shock she didn't stutter.

"It isn't that strange is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with genuine confusion in his voice.

"Let's go... dobe." Sasuke said. He grabbed my hand and he led me out into the hallway. Soon after Hinata and Naruto found their way out of the room.

7657657657656765765765

Inside the living room

765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Naruto turned on the TV and quickly flipped to the Channel 11 News, we were all still staring at him, and the shock of him wanting to watch the news was still there. The anchor woman went on and on about he train and showing clips of it from the live news helicopter until one point when something came into the picture, something that wasn't rain.

"What's that?" Naruto asked pointing to the thing on the road; the anchorwoman was called back to look at the thing on the TV and we all sat on the couch staring at the TV after she left; what was that?

The anchorwoman rushed back to her seat after a few minutes of us staring at the live clip from a helicopter with a bewildered look on her face.

"I'm sorry but due to special circumstances we have to pull our helicopter out of the area and call the police. This concludes tonight's news." She said and right before Sasuke turned off the TV, a thought hit me, well i.s.

**I-is that a b-b-body?**

"THAT IS A BODY!" I yelled pointing at the TV, everyone turned and looked at me.

"S-Sakura's right. It did look like a body." Hinata said thinking about it, Naruto's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open.

"That's why they had to cancel the news broadcast! It was kind of strange that they had to pull out the helicopter in this rain, there have been people sent out in hurricanes so this didn't seem nearly as bad!" Naruto pointed out. We all stared at the blank TV screen for a few minutes thinking the same thing, 'Why was somebody wandering the streets anyway in this weather?'

Naruto sighed and turned the TV and turned it to Cartoon Network where they were currently featuring… do I even have to tell you? I got up and stretched before looking at Hinata,

"I'm going to bed Hinata, are you coming?" I asked her; her gaze wandered to Naruto, and she looked back at me, "You don't have to come if you aren't tired Hinata." I said smiling at her, she wanted some alone time with Naruto. Too bad Sasuke was there.

I started to walk off when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Sakura, I'll walk you back to your room or else you'll just get lost again." I heard Sasuke say. My face turned bright red, he had seen through my lies. Then I noticed something, his hand was still on my shoulder.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun… Your hand is still on my shoulder…" I pointed out and his hand went away.

"Hn."

"Head nurse." I said putting a fake pout on my face.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

In the hallway

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I flipped on the hallway lights and started to walk down the hallway, Sakura followed me closely behind. After a few minutes I recognized a certain scent. Gaara. I could hear his footsteps and he would turn the corner and see Sakura with just the shirt on. At that point I did the only thing I knew to do; I dragged Sakura into a room and closed the door.

"Sasuke what-" Sakura started to say before I quickly captured her lips with my own. There was no way Gaara was going to see Sakura like this even if it caused me some pain. Sakura stiffened, probably from the shock of it, and I waited for Gaara's footsteps to disappear down the hall. I broke off the kiss and Sakura stood there silent for a moment.

"What the Hell? You can't give me a proper kiss, can you Sasuke? First that kiss that couldn't have lasted more than a second and then just pulling me into this room and just kissing me?" she said with her cheeks darkening by the second.

"…"

Sakura sighed and turned the lights on in the room. Sakura looked around the room and smiled when her gaze fell upon a certain picture.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I started to look around Sasuke's office when I found my long-lost chibi doodle. (a/n the one from the second chapter with Sasuke eating a tomato.) The picture had been framed and put up on a wall.

"Sasuke-kun, you could have at least told me you had the picture." I said with a mischievous grin, more and more blackmail… This could have been sweet, if not for the fact it disappeared the day I drew it. It was still pretty cute that the usually indifferent Uchiha had actually kept something like that though. Sasuke didn't reply and I walked around his room; it looked different with the lights on. There were a few pictures that hung on the wall, mainly of the younger Sasuke and Naruto before he had moved away, one picture though, was a picture of a beautiful woman holding a very young Sasuke in her arms, his mom.

"She was a very kind woman, she didn't deserve to die." Sasuke said bitterly when he saw what picture I was looking at.

"Itachi had almost no reason to kill her, she didn't do _anything _either. All because of that one damn reason." Sasuke said, I could tell that he was getting angrier by the second and two thoughts crossed my mind. One was too go over and hug Sasuke and then the other was to get out of that room, fast.

I decided that leaving the room wasn't the best idea because I'd have to face him sooner or later and his wrath on me just leaving while he was on a rant seemed scarier than the red moon. Unfortunately hugging him didn't seem like the brightest idea either, some little voice inside my head,said that was a bad idea too.

I just stood there while Sasuke seethed and sighed, why oh why did I look at that picture? Then I thought back to what he had just said '_All because of that one damn reason,' _what reason was that? My back was still turned to him and I could tell he wasn't in the best of moods, it was more the worst of his worst moods.

I turned around and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek, "Sasuke-kun, next time I draw, I'll make sure it's a picture just for you." I said before walking out. At least it was better than just walking out without saying anything.

765765765765765

The next morning

765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I woke up and looked at my clock, 'Eleven o'clock' that was probably the latest I had woken up in awhile. My gaze went to my door where a piece of paper had been slid under. I got up, walked over to the piece of paper, and picked it up. It was Sakura and I, Sakura standing there with a tomato in hand while I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Sakura…"

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

**-Glares at word count- I WANT MORE WORDS TO SHOW ON THAT THING! GO UP! So little time, so much to type, and too much sleep deprivation! Honestly I'm surprised I'm not starting to look a bit like Gaara.**

**On a side note: Y'all all need to go read at least one of Nadyell's stories! She has a vampire fanfic that has one chapter on it, but totally blows mine out of the water. Then stomps on it. Then laughs. My favorite of Nadyell's stories has to be 'Past Peripheral Vision' because it's beautifully written and it is so in character the whole time!**

**Oh and Happy New Year!! (a few days late but what the hey) **


	32. Pancakes and Dreams

**-Sobs- School starts on Monday for me…**

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Hinata and I made an attempt at pancakes with the very few ingredients in Sasuke's pantry; unfortunately they didn't turn out that well.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I think mine just moved." Naruto complained poking the hulking mass of black. I stared down at my plate and stared at mine; at least my eyes hadn't been playing tricks on me…

"Naruto, you're going to eat it and like it." I said, glaring at the blonde sitting in front of me at the table, it wasn't _my_ fault almost all the ingredients Hinata and I used had expired almost a year ago, it was Sasuke's. Although maybe we should have remembered to flip the pancakes before the fire alarm went off.

"I'm not eating it Sakura." Gaara said to my right; he pushed the plate far away from him and crossed his arms like a four-year-old would. I sighed and gave Gaara my biggest puppy dog eyes.

"B-but Panda-kun! I m-m-made these w-with loving care and you r-reject them? You h-h-hate me!" I said, fake crying and smiled when he pulled the plate back across the table, poked some of the mess with the fork, lifts the fork up and swallowed. My smile faded when he gagged and spitted the half-chewed food out. Hinata giggled but then quickly then put her pancake onto Naruto's plate as he laughed at Gaara and couldn't notice. I smiled and quickly did the same thing and Naruto looked back at his plate.

"Did the thing just _grow_?" Naruto asked with a look of complete disgust.

"Mm, wasn't that good Hinata? Let's go clear our plates!" I said happily, Hinata grinned and we both got up from the table. I turned around with my plate and started walking… straight into a smirking Sasuke.

"Naruto, if you weren't a complete idiot you would've noticed Sakura and Hinata scraped their pancakes onto yours."

"Fun-sucker." I said sticking my tongue out at Sasuke; 'mature' wasn't in my vocabulary this morning.

I'm guessing it's because you stayed up all night with Hinata and Naruto, eating poptarts, playing cards, and drawing that picture. Sleep deprivation isn't a good thing you know.

'You said it was a good idea last night!' I argued back with myself. Wow, that was a weird sentence.

When was it ever a good idea to listen to me? 

I sighed in defeat; my inner was right, but the only reason I listened to her was that the kiss (even though I didn't let it show) that Sasuke gave me made me light-headed. I yawned and started to pout causing Sasuke to give me a worried look. Well a face that looked a little worried, with his face it was hard to tell if he had just blinked.

"Sakura, how much sleep did you get last night?" Sasuke asked me giving me a cold hard look that said, 'don't lie… or else.'

"Um, well, it depends on how you look at it…" I started off with a small grin, I looked up at Sasuke's face; this strategy wasn't working.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"Sakura-chan didn't sleep at all! She, I and Hinata stayed up all night eating and playing cards!" Naruto said enthusiastically, with his energy Naruto didn't seemed the least bit bugged by pulling an all-nighter, same with Hinata (hidden energy I guess), but Sakura was sleep deprived and under all the hyperness was probably trying not to fall asleep right now.

"I'm fine though Sasuke-kun not the least bit tired!" Sakura said enthusiastically, but her eyes looked a bit like Gaara's, there was no hiding that she was tired. I sighed before grabbing her arm and started to drag her back to her room.

"You're annoying."

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I yawned as Sasuke dragged me towards my room, he only turned back to glare at me.

"You need to take better care of yourself."

I didn't say anything back and just resisted the urge to roll my eyes; Sasuke was way to protective. We got to my room and he opened the door and motioned for me to go in.

"Go to sleep." He said, I sighed and walked into my room where Sasuke closed the door. I went to my bed and lied down on it closing my eyes, not even a thank-you for the picture.

_I was in a dark alleyway, this looked familiar, TOO familiar._

"_Ah come on! For once I'd like to sleep and not have this dream!" I yelled kicking a can, the can hurled forward and hit the green-eyed vampire. Oh shocker, he's there._

"_Mm, hello Sakura-" he started to say but I just rolled my eyes, time to go inner Sakura on this situation!_

"Yeah whatever," I said, interrupting him. I pulled out my cell phone and quickly called Naruto; what's the point in running if vampire number two was going to come to my rescue in a few seconds anyways? I tapped my foot impatiently as the phone rang; shocking greenie.

"_Why aren't you scared?" he asked stepping closer. I tried to get a good look at him, but the dark covered him up. I sighed and looked at him._

"_I've had this nightmare a million times before, why should I be scared of it now?" I asked him; he just looked at me like I was crazy when a figure flew in._

"_Sakura-chan, are you okay? Hurry up and get to my house before Sas-" I heard Naruto's voice start to say but my attention was dragged towards the two vampires about to face off._

"_Sakura, get out of here." The red-eyed vampire (Reddie) said to me; he seemed oddly familiar but I just shrugged my shoulders and headed out of the alley, what's the point in running something that can fly faster than you can run?_

"_Sakura-chan? I'm coming after you, where are you?!" Naruto exclaimed into the phone, I looked up and saw the conveniently street sign that read, 'Maple.'_

_"I'm on the corner of Maple, I'm waiting for you right here." I said with a sigh, I looked towards the alley way and as if on cue Reddie walked out of it and seemed amazed I was waiting, "Oh no! The big bad vampire has come to suck my blood!" I said overly dramatic, both the vampire and Naruto (even though I couldn't see him) paused._

"_Ne, Sakura-chan ? Why aren't you running?" Naruto asked._

"_Well he'll just catch up to me anyways, maybe if SOMEONE hurried their lazy butt up I wouldn't have to worry about my blood getting sucked…" I said, the vampire and Naruto just seemed in shock._

"_Sakura, you've gone crazy from shock haven't you?" the vampire asked me slowly; no I'm just inside a dream so I might as well have fun with it. I smiled and walked over to reddie and handed him the phone._

"_Here talk to Naruto." I said and Reddie just looked at me before hanging up on Naruto. I crossed my arms and pouted._

"_Well that wasn't very polite!" I snapped at him._

_**Uh, Sakura? Shouldn't we be running?** i.s. asked me, I sighed and was about to answer her when I looked into the vampire's eyes. They were crimson and had two black commas around the pupil. As I looked into them I noticed something, why had it become so quiet in my head?_

"_Why won't you faint? Sakura, you're ann-"_

"_Why would I faint? What did you expect? For me to swoon, you catching me and then biting me like some corny vampire story?" I interrupted him, what's the worse that could happen to me IN A DREAM?_

"_Yeah, all girls do with me." he said, honestly, this vampire was cocky. I rolled my eyes, turned around and started to walk away. Screw this dream; I'm going to find a dream with Poptarts, lots and lots of Poptarts._

"_Where do you think you're going?" he asked, well more like stated, before I felt freezing cold hands on my shoulders. He got closer and closer to my neck until I could feel his teeth scratching my skin when…_

"SAKURA-CHAN COME ON WE'RE GOING TO PLAY PICTIONARY! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled in my ear, I hit Naruto on the head as I got out of bed while holding my ear, he could yell pretty loud. Pictionary? I hadn't played that game since first grade.

I smiled, that was a pretty fun dream.

"Sakura-chan? Did you sleep okay? No nightmares?" Naruto asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"Well, you could call it a nightmare, but it was pretty fun!" I said happily, then a thought hit me, how the Hell did Naruto get Sasuke to agree to play pictionary?

765765765765765765765765765765

In the living room

765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Naruto didn't get Sasuke to agree to play, Sasuke was busy cooking dinner, saying if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. All because Hinata and I screwed up breakfast… It wasn't even our fault! Blame the inadequate ingredients and cooking utensils!

Naruto had somehow threatened Gaara into it, something about 'pancakes' and 'being a green-eyed monster.'

(a/n for those of you who don't know Pictionary is a game where you play on teams and have to draw cards that say what you have to draw. Every square on the game board represents all-play, object, verb, or uh other stuff… Anyways the goal of the game is to have your team get to the finish first on the game board.)

Hinata and I were one team; Gaara and Naruto were on the other and Gaara was first to draw. He drew a card, looked at what he had to draw under all-play and just drew a dot on the canvas we had set up for this. I stared at it for a second before realizing what it was.

"A spec!" I yelled out and Gaara nodded, since I got it right it was my teams time to go and considering Hinata and I are great artists, this was going to be easy.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I heard Sakura's excited giggles coming from the other room as I cooked spaghetti, with tomato sauce of course.

I had framed the picture she had made for me while she was asleep and hung it up on the kitchen wall for all eyes to see. Mainly Gaara's just so he could know she LOVES me not him. Me. End of story.

I put the garlic bread in the oven and sat down looking at the picture, ha, it sure wasn't Gaara who was holding Sakura.

**Hey Boss, what smells so good?** Asked a certain bat as he flew in.

'Where have you been?' I asked the bat, I hadn't heard from him since yesterday.

**I've been sleeping in Sakura-chan's room!**

'Useless bat.'

**Duck butt-teme**

I shot a glare at the bat who hurriedly flew out of the room, turncoat little…

"Sasuke-kun, it smells really good in here!" I heard a voice say. I looked over and saw Sakura stirring the noodles, "I slept really well and had a good dream too!" she said happily before coming in sitting down at the table.

"Well I had that nightmare again but then I took complete control and went wild! I even gave the red-eyed vampire my phone to talk to Naruto, although he was rude and hung up! The vampire did remind me of someone, I just can't place my finger on it." She said tapping her finger to her chin, I smirked, she was reminded of me and couldn't realize it.

"Something struck me as odd though." She said, her smile quickly fading. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"The vampire knew my name." She said with a worried expression. If she put two and two together and realized she was having visions, this could be very bad.

"It was a dream Sakura." I said standing up and heading over to the stove,

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder if it's something more." She said, I grabbed the pot and poured the noodles into the strainer (which was in the sink) before answering her.

"Go get the others, dinners ready."

765765765765765765765765765765765765

**3:52 in the morning! Whew time to go get some sleep…**

**-Snore-**

**-Random reviewer throws a rock at me to wake me up and then makes me put on this chapter-**

**Nighty night y'all…**


	33. Part of the Truth Comes Out

**-Dodges numerous pointy projectiles thrown by angry reviewers-**

**765765765765765765765765765765765765765765**

A couple of weeks later

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Saturday...

Sakura's POV

_I could feel the wind blowing my hair around now, every night the dream was more realistic, it would only be a few seconds until Greenie appeared,_

_"Sakura..." okay, scratch that, it was only a second before Greenie appeared but in about twenty seconds Reddie should show up. I sat down and leaned my head against a buildings wall; it wasn't like anything was going to happen to me for the time being. I sighed, wasn't the point in sleeping to get some rest? Getting chased by two different vampires every night wasn't my definition of 'rest.'_

_I looked down the alleyway and as if on cue, Reddie flew down. With out him telling me too, I just got up and jogged out of the alleyway giving Reddie a big 'thumbs up' sign as I passed him. It was always fun to baffle the two vampires._

_I hid behind some trashcans while Reddie beat the crap out of Greenie in the alleyway. Although my necklace didn't have any affect on them (I tried holding it to Reddie's skin but nothing happened.) Maybe the trashcans could cover my scent and block me from view to buy some time. I pulled out my cell phone and called Naruto, and after a few moments he answered._

_"Sakura-chan? Where are you?!" Naruto asked, I glanced around, no sign of Reddie yet._

_"I'm on Maple St. behind some trash cans, please hurry!" I said hanging up and going in the fetal position, covering my neck with my hands._

_Five minutes..._

_'This trash really smells,' I thought to myself, 'and my legs are starting to go to sleep.'_

_Ten minutes..._

_'Maybe this is a good hiding spot after all.' I thought to myself, but just as I did, a hand touched my back. _

_"KYA!!!" I screamed and turned around to see a... werewolf?_

_"C'mon Sakura-chan, we need to go, who know how long before he finds you." he said turning around and leaning down, indicating for me to get on his back, piggyback style. I paused at the voice._

_"...Naruto? You're a werewolf?!" I yelled pointing a finger at him, before quickly covering my mouth. What if Reddie heard me?_

_"Sakura-chan, you found out about this last week, isn't the shock over by now? By the way, I'm a **fox demon** not a werewolf." he answered; I gaped in shock until it finally registered._

_"NARUTO YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!"_

I jolted up from my bed muttering my mantra of, "It's only a dream" over and over to myself, but I needed to know something now.

Was this a dream... or a premonition?

I ran over to my dresser and quickly got dressed, putting my head in a messy bun, 'I need to go see Naruto.'

I quickly grabbed my car keys and put Tao in my jacket's pocket before rushing downstairs and out the door.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

_Grrr_

I frowned, I must have had at least a whole box of pop-tarts, why was I still hungry? I sighed and got up from the couch, time to head back to the pantry.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I banged on Naruto's door and after a few minutes he answered with a sleepy look on his face.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why are you here so early? It's only seven..." Naruto said with a big yawn, I took a breath and looked around, no one was in hearing distance.

"Uh, Naruto, you know my dreams?" I asked and he gave me a slow nod as he yawned.

"Um, well, you see, this may sound odd, but Naruto, are you human?" I asked and Naruto immediately stopped yawning and pulled me into his house.

"We need to talk."

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sorry for so many breaks.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

After finishing off all my tomatoes I was still hungry, something wasn't right. 'I fed on blood only a day or two ago, why would I be hungry again this soon?' I thought and my eye caught the calendar, today was October 10th, the Red Moon was only a few weeks away.

'How did I miss _that?'_

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Naruto sat down with a cup of instant ramen (already made) in hand before sighing.

"Great, now two people know." I heard Naruto mutter to himself. My eyes widened for two reasons; one being the fact I was right and the other was because somebody else knew he wasn't human?

"Sakura-chan, there is a lot going on here that you don't know about." Naruto started off and I held back a 'No shit Sherlock' before he continued, "Humans and there pets aren't the only thing that live here; there are demons here too-"

"What about vampires?"

"Vampires are included in the 'demon' category. Anyways, when I was born, my parents were killed by a demon hunter-"

"We have demon hunter's?"

"Yes Sakura-chan, anyways Iruka-sensei became my guardian and taught me how to hide my demon form-"

"Why does Iruka-sensei know about this?"

"He's a wolf demon, anyways there was something else." Naruto said but stopped talking and looked at me.

"Well?"

"I was waiting for you to interrupt, Sakura-chan."

"Sorry."

'Naruto is acting mature.' I thought studying Naruto; he hadn't even started eating his instant ramen yet!

" It's okay, anyways (again), when I turned thirteen, Iruka-sensei told me something about a contract; a contract that had to do with the vampires and a family. Your family, Sakura-chan."

"M-My family?"

"Yes, apparently after Selena moved away, her dad made a contract with the Takuto's wife saying that-"

"Takuto cheated on his wife?! The bastard!" I said before muttering another sorry.

"The contract said that Selena or one of her descendents would belong to whatever vampire sucked her blood and-"

"Wait! Didn't Selena's dad love her?"

"Well, that's what Selena thought. Also the vampire who catches and turns or kills her would be the king of the vampires."

"That seems a bit cliché don't you think?"

"I know."

My blood ran cold as realization hit me; vampires were hunting _me _and if I were caught then I would be 'property?' I am not up for 'auction' if that's what this is!

"Well, no blood-sucking freak is going to get me!" I said and Naruto grinned.

"Yeah not when I'm around Sakura-chan!"

Afterwards, Naruto made ramen for me and we ate the ramen together, after all, since Naruto wasn't hunting me, what reason did I have to be scared of him?

"Oh and Sakura, I'm not the only one protecting you." Naruto said as I walked out the door, I looked back at him.

"Well, who else is protecting me then Naruto?" I asked him and he gave me a grin.

"The council of three."

"This whole thing still sounds a bit cliché."

"I know."

765765765765765765765765765765765765

**Please don't kill me for my lack of updates and here's a hint to make it up to y'all somewhat…**

**What was Naruto's age when Iruka told him about the contract and what was Sasuke's age when his mother died? Would Sasuke know about the contract if there were a certain age that a demon had to be to know about the contract?**

**-Hint hint-**


	34. You went to the movies TOGETHER?

**Please stop bugging me for updates, I really do update when I get time. Now I do goof off and all sometimes (like talking to some of y'all on the internet) but then, I need free time so I don't have a mental breakdown. **

**To the numerous who didn't get the hint, it will be explained later on.**

765765765765765765765765765765765765

(A/n random but I was waiting FOREVER for the 'you are on the favorite's list of members' to hit one hundred, because it had been ninety-nine for the longest time. I just checked it and it's one hundred... and two! I'm kind of mad I missed the one hundred mark.)

Sakura's POV

"So who are the 'Council of Three?'" I asked Naruto, he gave me a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I'm not allowed to say!"

"Can this _get _anymore cliché?!"

"Probably not, well unless Sasuke was a vampire and this turned out to be a vampire-love story where there was a sequel and-"

-Authoress makes Naruto stop talking right there-

"Uh okay? Bye Naruto." I said while I got in my car and drove off, why did he just cut off like that? Naruto really did have his moments when he acted weirder than he does when a interview with Batman happens. I sighed, why did it have to be me that all of this happened too?

**Because the devil has fun spiting you.**

'Probably.'

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

'How can I get to Sakura on the night of the Red Moon? I bet that she'll have a 'sleepover' and surround herself with people so that she'd be safer...'

**Boss, you're looking too much into this. Just go to her house and bite her!**

'I thought you were on Sakura's side.'

**She didn't take me with her to Naruto's house this morning, I felt left out... She left in a hurry too; she muttered something about Naruto being a werewolf. Isn't he a fox demon though?**

'What?! She knows? Why the hell didn't you follow her?'

**Well that idea didn't cross my mind at the time.**

That bat was the most useless thing at times. Now that Sakura knows, she'll probably go over to Naruto's on the night of the Red Moon and any vampire going after her that night will have a hard time getting past Naruto.

Well isn't this just great.

She probably wouldn't go on a date that night either because she wouldn't want to go outside. I didn't want to hurt Naruto either, but if worse comes to worse, I may have too.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

(a/n Thunder storm, I should get off the computer, but I am to bored to care.)

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

When you were at the point of a mental breakdown, (after I realized this wasn't an incredibly realistic dream, I was at that point) what do you do?

Nonstop marathon of Cartoon Network goodness (with some breaks of Family Guy)

I was now wrapped in a quilt on my couch, snuggling Tao (who was happily eating beef jerky and summer sausage,) watching some show with ninjas in it and eating popcorn. Of course after an hour or so, my mental breakdown starts to take its toll and I was drifting off to my twisted, vampire-filled, dream world.

_In the dream_

"_Great not this alley again, I must've fallen asleep. Wait! I want to know what happens after the fat one gets into a fight with the fat one from the Music 5!"_

_Honestly, couldn't my subconscious have some OTHER dream for me? I'm pretty sure it's gotten the point across of 'something bad is going to happen on the Red Moon!' _

_Just then, Greenie flies in and I take one look at him._

"_Not in the mood." I said before pinching myself._

_End of Dream_

I jerked awake and saw that Tao had finished off his food and was sleeping peacefully.Outside a window, it was black; great, I had wasted a whole Saturday asleep! The TV was still on, except the show had changed to a different anime.

I looked at the screen, a blonde boy with red eyes and a girl with red hair and blue eyes were on it. Trinity Blood, great, what I _really_ didn't need right now was a vampire anime. Sighing, I grabbed my remote and turned off the TV, why did everything in my life have to involve vampires?

**Like I said before, the Devil-**

'I really don't need you right now.'

**That's just like saying you don't need yourself right now; you know that, right?**

'…Just go away.'

**Someone's a bit cranky, but I'll go, I have an appointment anyways.**

'Appointment? What do you have an appointment for? You're in my mind!'

**I'm going to see a psychologist.**

'We both need to see one.'

765765765765765765765765765765

Totally skipping Sunday because, well nothing ever happens on Sundays except the dread of school being the next day!

765765765765765765765765765765

Monday

Sakura's POV

It was Sasuke's turn to drive today, unfortunately, he always picked me up at least ten minutes early and I was running a bit late today. Okay, really late, I kept pressing the 'snooze' button on my alarm clock until it was only fifteen minutes before Sasuke picks me up. On top of that, I couldn't find my shoes.

"Tao, do you know where my shoes are?!" I asked as I frantically went through my closet, any second I was going to hear a…

_Honk…_

Great.

Tao ran into my back (to get my attention?) and when I turned around, he took off towards my bed.

"Tao, are you drunk? No, you're a bat you can't be drunk."

When Tao flew _under_ my bed I decided to see if he was alright, he was acting strange. I got down on my hands and knees and looked under my bed where I saw him and my shoes! I reached out and got both of them from under the bed and quickly put my shoes on before running down the stairs.

_Honk!_

'Can't he be patient? He's early anyways.'

"C'mon Tao, we're leaving!" I yelled to my little bat, it was becoming obvious that my bat actually understood me. I mean he found my _shoes_ for me when I asked him too!

Sure enough he came down the stairs and landed on my shoulder, 'Time to go.' I thought to myself and I was out the door.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I saw Sakura slam her door and run to the car before getting in and setting her backpack down.

"You're running late."

"You're early, so I'm technically on time." She said to me with a smile. I looked at her and noticed dark circles under her eyes.

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

I like Sakura's POV more.

Sakura's POV

"Uh, well I haven't been able to get much sleep all weekend," _next to none, besides the nap I took on Saturday and an hour this morning._

"Sakura, why haven't you been able to get sleep?"

"_Besides the fact I'm being hunted by blood-sucking freaks, my dreams are actually premonitions, and my best friend's a demon, I don't know why I haven't been getting sleep, Sasuke-kun."_

No, he probably doesn't need to know that,

"Uh, I saw a scary movie this weekend, _really _scary."

'That's believable.'

"…What movie?"

"Uh… Scary Movie 3?"

'Great Sakura, just great, name a movie that's a parody off of scary movies.'

"You're lying to my Sakura."

"No I really am scared of that movie!" _as scared as I am of Tao._

Just then, Sasuke pulled into Naruto's driveway and as quick as a flash, Naruto was out the door and into Sasuke's car.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted us happily. Then he frowned when he noticed Sasuke and I were glaring at each other, "Can't you two be a happy couple for a week?"

"Naruto, aren't I scared of Scary Movie 3?" _Say no and you die._

"Uh, yeah! Of course you are! When we saw it together in the movies, you were scared out of your wits for the rest of the week!" he said, surprisingly convincing other than the 'uh.'

"Wait, you two went to the movies together?" Sasuke asked suddenly glaring at Naruto. From the glare he was giving him, the car's temperature seemed to drop at least three degrees.

"Yeah! It was a while back, a year or two ago, but it was just as friends, Sasuke-teme. Don't go crazy on us!"

"…"

'This is a bit awkward.'

765765765765765765765765765765765

In Kakashi's class

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

The rest of ride had gone by fairly quietly, Sasuke pouted, Hinata not talking much because she sat by Naruto, Naruto glaring at Sasuke, and Gaara was being Gaara. Now Kakashi was running late, not to anybody's surprise, and Tenten and I were discussing the finer points of shuriken.

"Well, they're easy to carry and throw. Plus, they look pretty cool." Tenten said pulling out one of her numerous shuriken. I looked at it for a minute, and nodded, it was surprising this school didn't have more violence when even weapons were allowed.

"Sorry class, I was late because there was a-" Kakashi started to say as he walked in.

"LIAR!"

"You guys don't even trust your own teacher to tell the truth… Anyways, as you all know, today we have a test that is worth fifty percent of this six weeks grade."

"We do?" more than half the class asked, luckily I remembered and had actually studied for the test (I had to have something to do this weekend besides watch TV.)

I sighed and looked at the paper handed me, I wasn't in the mood for a test.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

**Sorry I have to cut this short, going back to my mom's house, like NOW and yeah.**


	35. Biggest Cliffie of All Time!

**Please don't kill me! **

**I've been busy and have had writers block! **

**Don't hurt me! **

**AH!!!!!! –Runs away- **

**-A responsible reviewer runs after me with my laptop in hand- **

**"COME BACK!!! You need to write your damn story!!" the responsible reviewer says. **

**Unfortunately I kept running and that postponed me updating by a week. **

**High School Band tryouts are on Tuesday. **

**Me freaking out about that will start tonight. **

**If not now. **

**Oh, I have a new account (that I'm sharing) and I'm going to co-write a story with somebody! **

**Don't kill me for starting another story! **

**Contest time! **

**Whoever can figure out these 4 things can know the END to Silver Cross! **

**What's the penname to my (and my co-writer/friend's) new account? ****What's the story's name? ****Who's co-writing this with me? And w****hat's the plot AND the pairing? **

**Here's a hint, the story isn't up yet (you'll have to wait for it to be put up) and the penname is in Japanese. **

**Also, we _might _even put in the co-writers other account name… because there was a contest about her penname before on this exact story.**

**Not my penname though because that would make this to easy!**

**76576576576765765765765765765765765**

Sakura's POV

Fear, a four-letter word that holds oh so much power...

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered as I looked down to where my necklace had fallen.

And burned the skin it had fallen upon.

I grabbed my necklace and jumped off of Sasuke as he hissed in pain.

I looked at his mouth as he hissed in pain; fangs showed.

"N-No way..."

Fear is what I felt right now.

_Flashback_

_"Attention all teachers! Today is the annual day where everybody is forced- I mean where everybody gets to play capture the flag!"_ _Tsunade's voice rang over the intercom just as the test started._

_"Will they even buy this Tsunade? Anybody could figure out that this was some bet between you and I..." I heard Jiraiya mumble._

_"Shut up you idiot!"_

_Bam!_

_"Anyways, everyone is to report to the forest outside the school, and we'll divide everyone up into two teams then!"_

_The intercom turned off and Kakashi-sensai sighed before standing up, "Will everybody please get the Hell out of my classroom and go outside in an orderly fashion."_

_We all groaned and stood up, last time their was a bet between Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama, well, the hospital had never seen a busier day._

_We all headed outside and saw Tsunade and Jiraiya standing before the forest._

_"Will all the girls come to my side-" Jiraiya started to say but Tsunade interupted him._

_"Will all the girls come to **my** side of the field and all the boys go to the perverts side."_

_Everybody went to their assigned sides and Tsunade led us off into the forest,_

_"All female teachers can take the day off!" Tsunade cried, more groans were heard from the students (the teachers had already disappeared) if the teachers got to take the day off, this capture the flag thing was going to go on all day._

_"Now that that's settled... Everybody from Ino to Tenten will be on defense, yes weapons are allowed Tenten, please distribute them among the ranks, and everbody from Sakura to Hinata will be on offense!" Tsunade explained, splitting the girls up in half. Tenten and Ino waved goodbye (after Tenten handed Hinata and I some shuriken and kunai) and took the defense girls deeper into the forest to hide the flag._

_"Okay, Jiraiya and I will be in no-man's land so if you have any questions or medical emergencies, please come see me. Avoid Jiraiya at all costs or else your innocence will be in jeapordy. Move out!" and with that, Tsunade was gone._

_"Great. Now we have to worry about our lives and innocence! What kind of school is this anyway?" a girl to the left of me complained. I grinned and answered her,_

_"Just kick any guy in the crotch that comes your way and you won't be endangered in any way!" I said and all the girls looked at me, half appalled at the idea of that, half snickering._

_"So, will half the girls please go with Hinata and be the group that gets people out of jail and the other half go with me, the combat group." I said, the girls weren't the ones with the medical emergencies, it was the guys who ended up having them. We knew how to play this game..._

_The girls split themselves up into two groups, half on Hinata's side and half on mine. I smiled at one of the girls, Ami I think was her name, last time we played capture the flag like this, she was one of the best._

_"Ami-san, if you will please leasd the combat group-"_

_"Sakura, what are you doing?" Hinata asked me with a questioning look in her eyes._

_"Well, I think I better go out and see the guys about their plans..." I said, whipping a hat and sweat shirt from out of nowhere. I pulled my hair into the cap, making sure no pink hair showed and pulled the sweatshirt over my shirt. _

_"Sakura-san, do you really think that the guys are going to think you're a guy?" one of the girls asked me._

_"Sakura? Who's this Sakura?" I asked, lowering my voice, "I'm Tao."_

_Hinata took a couple steps back and looked at me,_

_"I think this j-just might work, I mean, as long as your pink hair doesn't show, you don't take off your sweatshirt and they see you have feminime parts (a/n she does have a shirt on under the sweatshirt) and as long as you stay away from Neji, everything should be alright. Neji does have excellent eyesight y'know."_

_"And so we have ourselves a spy!" One of the girls said excitedly. Just then Tao flapped out of my sweat shirt pocket, and Ami grinned._

_"Correction, we have a spy and a messenger."_

_765765765765765765_

_Ten minutes later_

_(a/n they go all out, don't they, on capture the flag?)_

_765765765765765765_

_Sakura's _

_I had reached the boys and they were still on their little pep rally or whatever and hadn't even begun to think out their plans yet._

_"We can't let those girls win again! Just like last year and the year before..." said one of the Juniors. It was pretty much a tradition that the girls kick ass on capture the flag. A loud,'Yeah!' from all the boys followed. Just then Sasuke stepped into the front along with Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto._

_"Which is exactly why we can let you retarded juniors and seniors lead us again!" Naruto cried out followed by 'here here!' from all of the freshman and sophmores._

_"Well, Uzumaki, why the Hell should we follow you?" asked one of the rude juniors._

_"Because... I am not fun to deal with otherwise." Naruto growled out, giving the scariest glare he had ever given, well before he grinned, "Plus, Shikamaru here has an IQ of like, a buhmillion and is a awesome strategist so we should probably be following him."_

_Many heads nodded in agreement, and they were start to talk about their plans but one of the guys next to me sniffed the air._

_"What the heck? Why do you smell like perfume?!" he asked me, and all heads turned towards me._

_'Quick, think Sakura!'_

_"Well, uh, you'd smell like this to if you had just been with your girlfriend... But I guess you wouldn't know that, would you?" I said and a, 'OOO he got you!' was heard. _

**_Phew, nice going! See, you're becoming more like me everyday! I mean you have my cunning and you can lie pretty well now!_**

_'Baka, I AM you!'_

**_Well you're more like the shy version of me, but now you're getting bold... I mean last year you were terrified of capture the flag, but now you're the spy! A pretty damn good one at that. I'm guessing pretty soon you won't need me anymore..._**

_"You! What's your name?" a all too familiar voic called me. I looked up and saw Sasuke's eyes looking into mine. Shit._

_"Uh, Tao sir!" I said, looking back down to the ground._

_"Funny my girlfriend named her bat the exact same thing..."_

**_He's onto us! Run!_**

_"You wouldn't happen to know her would you?" Sasuke asked me._

_"Uh, if it's that Haruno Sakura, I know who she is. Total babe man, you lucked out."_

_He seemed to buy it and they went back to planning, or arguing, I couldn't tell the difference._

_'Phew!'_

_After awhile they had agreed that Neji and Naruto would be head defense, Sasuke and Gaara would lead the offense, and Shikamaru would _oversee_ everything with the help of Chouji, Kiba and Shino. Plus, they even decided where to hide the flag, they decided the river would be the best spot._

_I turned and started to walk away when I heard a voice, "Oh, and if somebody would be nice enough to go capture Sakura over there, yes it really is her, there's no 'Tao' at this school, we won't need to worry about our plans being spoiled._

_'Shit.'_

_I broke into a run, pulling Tao out of my sweatshirts pocket, "Tao, sweetie, can you go relay all the information to Hinata somehow? Thank-you." I said and Tao flew off, maybe being the spy wasn't the best idea in the world._

_I heard feet thundering after me and I knew a lot of them were after me, this probably wouldn't end well._

_'How did he know it was me?' I thought and I looked down to see my cross necklace, 'Of course.'_

_I zig-zagged through the trees, losing some of them but not all of them._

**_How much farther anyways?! We should have been at No-man's land by now! Wait, you've been going the wrong way!_**

_'Well I don't know what I can do about that right now... Wait!' _

_I reached in my pants pocket to discover it had fallen out, 'Damnit.'_

_I ducked behind a tree and __quickly climbed up to the third branch and just as I pulled myself up, they arrived. Naruto was there along with some guys I didn't know, "Well, she was headed the wrong was so that means that she'll have to come back through our area to get back to where her friends are, let's just give up for now... Besides, she'll need to get her cell phone from me sooner or later." Naruto said holding up the shiny pink phone, "Hey! She changed the ring tone from Batman!" he finished as they walked off, messing with the gadget._

_'Damnit, I had finally managed to change it off of that ring tone too...'_

_Just then my necklace fell, whether it be because it was an old necklace or fate, it fell out of the tree, _

_"No!" I cried reaching out for it, but I lost my balance and came crashing down._

_Into Sasuke._

_With the necklace burning his arm._

_End Flashback_

Which brings us to where we were, me standing away from Sasuke, and Sasuke clutching his arm and looking at me.

"Sasuke-kun... N-No, no! NO!" I shrieked running away from the spot, necklace in hand, as fast as my legs could carry me. He could just knock the necklace out of my hand now if he tried, nothing to hold the thing up with the chain broken, nothing to stop him.

I mean, he'd have to be pretty slow to actually be hit by the cross by me holding it up. All he had to do to avoid that would be to either take another burn and chunk it or simply grab the hand that had it and prevent it from touching his skin. I shoved the now broken necklace into my pocket and grabbed a kunai in one hand and some shuriken in the other. Thank God for Tenten.

Just as I turned to the right (to get back to the boys main headquarters, no way am I risking going all the way to where the girls spot) I crashed into something... Or someone. I landed on my but and cracked open an eye,

'Please don't be Sasuke, please don't be Sasuke.'

"Sakura?"

"Panda-kun?"

765765765765765765765765765765765

**Cliffie!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't kill me, please, for ending it here!**

**I bet almost all of you thought it'd be Naruto, didn't you?**

**P.S. This chapter isn't short, it's 1883 words without the author's note!**


	36. Lost, but not Forgotten

**Stop giving me reviews about my updating and shortness.**

**There are a lot of authors on here who have a lot less updates and a lot shorter chapters than me.**

**The _FINAL _chapter to Silver Cross, no jokes.**

**There will be a sequel though!**

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Panda-kun?"

"Sakura, I..." he said kneeling down before unceremoniously picked me up, "Caught you."

"What?" I asked and then my mind registered something, we were still playing capture the flag! I gave a sigh of relief, now I'd be taken to 'jail' where there were other people, and then sooner or later I'd be rescued and head back to the girls side. Plus, with some luck I might see Naruto, a.k.a. fox demon who could save me, and tell him the whole situation!

Still, if Gaara didn't get me to the jail in time and Sasuke reached us before then... what could Gaara do? A human going against a vampire without holy water, a cross, a stake, or a bible seemed like a hopeless battle. I mean, we had my cross, but what could we do? Throw it at him? The thing needed to be around my _neck_ to be able to protect me from being bitten!

"Go faster!" I yelled at Gaara and he looked at me with a confused look on his face. Well, he probably was, considering the fact that most girls would have been trying to claw their way out of his grasp right now.

"Why?"

"Because... because I really need to go to the bathroom, and if I go to jail, I don't need to worry about being caught again and the other guys will surely let me go to the bathroom!" I said to him, and he looked at me before changing directions.

"Where are we going?!" I asked him, this wasn't my desired reaction.

"We're going back to the school."

"Why?"

"You said you needed to go to the bathroom, didn't you? It'd be better if you went and then we go to the jail, otherwise somebody would just have to escort you and we'd lose more guards leaving us more vulnerable to attack..." Gaara said rambling on about this.

**Gaara seems intent on victory.**

**"**But aren't you on offense? You should just drop me off where people are at jail and then go on the front lines and attack! I can hold it!" I said, trying to get him to turn around. It wasn't working.

Pretty soon we were standing before the _deserted_ school building, and Gaara set me down as we got inside.

"So Sakura, where's your necklace?"

What an odd question.

765765765765765765765765765

**Forgot to tell y'all, but I want to update, so screw the contest.**

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

Every part of my body was on fire, and not just my arm, as I dragged myself back to where the guys were. By now Sakura probably had gotten caught as she went through here (probably by tripping or something) and was at the 'jail.' I could simply tell the guard that plans had changed and I was guarding the jail and could talk to her there, if nobody else was caught, that is.

**Hey Boss, where's Sakura-chan? The other girls are getting worried.**

'She's probably in jail right now.'

Naruto suddenly appeared (scouting maybe) and grinned when he saw me.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, did you catch Sakura?" he asked me, and I frowned for two reasons.

A) If I had caught Sakura, wouldn't she be with me right now?

B) If they hadn't caught Sakura yet, then where was she?

"Dobe, does it look like I caught her?" I snapped at him and he frowned.

"Oh, well Gaara probably caught her then, he said he thought he saw something pink awhile back and said he'd go after her. Wonder where he is..."

Shit.

Naruto studied me for a minute, he could tell something was up. His eyes traveled to my arm before I could cover up the cross mark and he snarled.

"Sasuke... you have some explaining to do." he fiercely whispered. His eyes were already red, and if I didn't explain, he'd definitely go demon on me.

"Dobe, I didn't hurt Sakura." I quickly said, but it didn't do much.

"Then where is she and how the Hell did you get that?" He growled, his teeth slowly losing there human attributes and becoming more canine-like.

"Naruto, she's going to be bitten any minute now unless we find her!"

This seemed to calm him down a lot.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"My necklace? Oh, uh, the chain kind of broke and now it's in my pants pocket." I said with a sheepish grin. I reached into my pocket to pull it out, but found that it too had fallen out, "Uh... Where did it go?" I mumbled to myself, I fished around in my pocket for a minute and discovered something.

A hole.

**Is it me or does our luck suck?**

I felt a rush of air beside me and before I could react, I felt something on my neck.

Well more like _scratching _it.

"G-Gaara?" I stuttered dropping the nickname, there was no way that he was a vampire too!

'Our luck does suck_ and_ my life is starting to become pretty predictable.'

Then I felt icy hot pain in my neck and all went black.

**This sure isn't how the dream had gone.**

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

"Naruto, can you track any faster?!" I asked him, Naruto and I decided that we'd be best off getting into our demon forms so we could search for Sakura much more efficiently, but Naruto didn't prove to be that great of a tracker.

"Well, let's think about this from Gaara's point of view. If he had gotten Sakura, he wouldn't want to kill her or turn her where anybody could appear at any moment, so, he probably would take her to the school or someplace like that where nobody was..." Naruto rambled on, but then stopped and we looked at each other before taking off in the direction of the school. Sometimes, Naruto amazed me, idiot one minute, borderline _genius_ the next.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Tsunade's POV

(A/n weren't expecting that one, were you?)

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong, horribly wrong.

"Jiraiya-"

"Tsunade, when was the last time you saw Sakura?" he asked me, dead serious, "Because I haven't seen Sasuke, Naruto _or_ Gaara for quite some time now."

No Sakura, and then all three of the demons at our school, missing, uh oh.

"Jiraiya, we need to check this out." I said to him. He nodded, and we both 'casually' headed of towards the woods.

Once we were hidden from sight, Jiraiya transformed into a white, furry, mutt.

"They're at the school." Jiraiya said after only one sniff from the air. You got to love a wolf demon's senses.

"Well, c'mon!" I yelled, already way ahead of him. Nobody was going to hurt Sakura.

Not while I was in charge of the Council of Three at least.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

In a matter of minutes we burst onto the scene, Sakura lay sprawled out onto the floor, blood pouring from her neck with Gaara a few feet away, out cold. I tried to shake away the blood lust that I got from simply the smell of her blood.

"What happened?!" Naruto asked, frantically picking up Sakura, bridal style, covering the fang wound on her neck. I glared at Gaara and stomped over to him, he was going to pay, conscious or not. Naruto studied Sakura for a minute, "Sasuke-teme, something's not right, how did Gaara become unconscious? Sakura doesn't even have her cross necklace on her." he asked me, something _was_ wrong; there was no way that she could overpower a vampire.

"Ugh... my head's killing me..." said a small voice. We both looked at Sakura; she came to pretty fast. I changed back into my human form, so I wouldn't put Sakura into shock mainly, but Naruto stayed the way he was; demon and all, "Naruto? What happened to me? And..." she continued, turning her head over to me.

'She's acting relatively calm considering her best friend is a demon and she has a still-bleeding wound on her neck.'

"Who's that?" she asked him, Naruto and I both looked at her.

"W-What? Sakura-chan, you remember Sasuke, don't you?" Naruto asked frantically, but she gave him a blank stare.

"Sas-uke?" she asked, sounding out the syllables.

This wasn't happening.

76576576765765765765765765765

Tsunade's POV

Jiraiya and I came into the school to see an unconscious Gaara, a confused Sakura and both Naruto and Sasuke giving her an incredulous stare.

"What's happened here?" I demanded to know; Sasuke turned and was shocked to see Jiraiya in his demon form. Well, I guess he did need to be filled in on some things... Naruto turned to me and was the first to speak.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, (a/n that's what he calls her, right?) Sakura doesn't remember Sasuke!" he exclaimed, I stared at him, was he serious?

"And for the matter of me not knowing people... Who the hell is that?" she asked, pointing to Gaara. Now this was just plain weird, her not knowing just TWO people? One being her boyfriend and the other, a childhood friend? Both were vampires though, odd coincidence.

Jiraiya and I stared at them for a minute before I snapped out of it, "Jiraiya, go get Orochimaru, he might have a better idea of what's happened here than either of us." I told him, he gave me a nod and ran off.

This was going to be a long day, where was Shizune with my sake when I needed it?

765765765765765765765765765765765

Two hours later

(A/n Kudos to GermanSeabass (who isn't even on this site (not that I know of anyway)) because without his Kingdom Hearts Piano Medley (on Youtube), I'd never make it through writing anything.)

765765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

I sat at Sakura's desk staring at her, 'How can she not remember me?' I glanced at Gaara, 'or him for that matter.'

Naruto, Gaara and I (after Gaara awoke) were ordered to take Sakura home and watch over her, even though Gaara had tried to suck her blood. Why? According to Orochimaru, it was safer to have three demons watching over her than nothing right now, but of course he didn't elaborate so we were left in the dark. Then he did something to Sakura causing her to pass out and Tsunade bandaged her wound after putting some holy water in it so she wouldn't become a vampire.

"Okay! Another question, how do you put a elephant in a refrigerator?" Naruto asked, as stressful as this day had been, we were bored out of our minds watching over somebody who was asleep. Gaara glared at Naruto before answering.

"You don't, you just crush the person who asks the damn question." he said irritably, even Gaara who doesn't speak more than a word or two in a sentence was getting annoyed by now; from Naruto's annoying questions and from 'The Council of Three' (as Naruto explained to me who they were and what they were called) not telling us anything.

"Ha! No, you open the refrigerator, put the elephant in and close the refrigerator! Wait..." Naruto explained, but then realized what Gaara had said and started to glare at him.

"Gaara, are you sure you didn't see what knocked you out?" I asked him suddenly and Gaara frowned.

"No."

"Hn."

'_I _would have been able to see and beat whoever knocked him out.'

It was strange to know that if I had actually bitten Sakura... I would have _owned_ her. Gaara knew that and he still was about to go through with, if he hadn't been knocked out, but would I? I didn't know if I would or wouldn't, and that's what scared me. Was she, a mere human, changing my goals in life? Without a doubt she'd hate whoever bit her with a passion, no matter whom, because she'd lose her freedom. Would I take away her freedom? I don't even know anymore. She would be owned by somebody, she might not be even a queen; she could just end up being a mistress, or worse, dead.

Then, there was the Council of Three, a demon, a demon hunter and a human to keep the balance; Jiraiya, Orochimaru (didn't take a genius to figure that out) and Tsunade. They were the ones who came up with how things should be done, and almost nobody had say over them. They even knew who was who (Sakura being the girl hunted, Naruto being a fox demon, and Gaara and I being vampires) and what was happening. Tsunade had been put in charge of Sakura to protect her from any vampires that may come as a temporary position, but Naruto would be the one to actually protect her when she grew up. So why in the world was somebody so 'wise' to be in the Council of Three deciding that two _vampires_ (mainly Gaara) should be protecting her?

I wanted to know that and one other thing.

Why had Sakura forgotten me?

765765765765765765765765765765

(A/n Thought I was going to end here, didn't 'cha?)

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

_Dream:_

_I was running after a figure, his back turned to me and I couldn't see his face, and no matter how hard I ran, he was still far away. _

_"Wait!" _

_The person didn't seem to hear me and just kept going, and soon disappeared._

_I started to run after there where they had disappeared, but fell forward. For some reason, I was expecting to be caught but I met the cold, hard ground._

_I was alone._

_Suddenly, I saw a hand, well a paw, reach down to help me up. Smiling, I grabbed it and met the ocean-blue eyes of Naruto grinning, "Don't worry, he'll come back." _

_"Who?"_

_But Naruto didn't answer my question and as soon as I blinked, he was gone and I was once again alone._

765765765765765765765765765765

The next morning

765765765765765765765765765765

Sasuke's POV

Naruto had nodded off (some 'protector') while Gaara and I had managed to keep watch on her all night (while having a glaring contest). Sakura still slept on, and we had known as much as we had known last night. For instance, why were we protection her? Why wasn't it just Naruto, the Council of Three knew something we didn't that they weren't telling us and I intended to find out.

I stood up, causing Naruto to jolt up and look around while Gaara merely looked in my direction.

"Where are you going Sasuke-teme?"

"To get some answers." I answered and walked out the door...

…Into Tsunade's chest.

"And where do you think you're going Mr. Uchiha?" she scolded. I rolled my eyes and went back into the room. Tsunade walked in followed by Jiraiya and Orochimaru and looked over to Sakura, "She should be out for quite awhile, and we can just say what happened earlier when she woke up was just a dream..."

At first, none of us realized what that meant, but when it did, Gaara was the first to speak out.

"What do you mean, 'Just a dream'? Sakura doesn't remember Sasuke," he said and while saying, he glared at me, "Or I. There's no way she'd believe that once she saw us."

"That's because, you two are going." Tsunade said, pointing at both Gaara and I. We stared at her, shocked, how could she expect us to leave?

"We have discussed this and decided on the best choice. You two are leaving this town while Naruto protects Sakura. That is, until she enters college." Jiraiya finished. We stared at them, what the hell?

"But Tsunade," I started, dropping the 'sama', "Why the Hell are we leaving Konoha?"

"Because we need you two to tell other vampires while you are gone two things, one being that Sakura is not to be hunted or even _searched_ for for three years, and the other is to be on guard." Tsunade explained and we stared at her, what did a_ vampire _need to be on guard for?

"On guard from what?" Gaara questioned her.

"Itachi, _he's_ the reason Sakura can't remember either of you." Tsunade told us, I snarled and slammed down my fist on a table, first my mother and now Sakura. The bastard would pay when I found him, and to think that he was at our school, _he would pay. _Why didn't he suck her blood though after he knocked out Gaara, why did he just erase some of her memories and why didn't he kill Gaara?

"How could have Itachi made Sakura forget about us? No vampire can do that." Gaara asked, well, more like stated. Tsunade sighed and looked over to me before answering him.

"Its because he has the Mangekyou Sharingan. He must've used it on her, and instead of traumatizing her, he must have messed with her head just so she couldn't remember the two of you. Probably because you two are her two love interests."

I ignored the fact that Gaara was in Sakura's 'love interest' category because of one thing and one thing only.

"How does Itachi have the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

The question took Tsunade by surprise; she obviously hadn't expected me to question that. She stood there for a minute before turning and slowly answering me, "Sasuke, why do you think you aren't the king right now? Don't you think that if we knew about you already, you'd be on the throne?"

"..."

"Sasuke, your mother, Uchiha Mikoto, wasn't your father's wife, she was just his mistress. That's how you have the sharingan, and even though you_ are_ considered royalty, you have only half royal blood running in your veins. Itachi has royal blood in his veins which is why he is able to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan if he does what is needed for it and probably would have been the king too if he hadn't killed the entire royal family."

"Wait, is Itachi's father... my father too?"

"...Yes."

"That bastard is my _half-brother?"_

"Yes."

This just made me hate the bastard all the more, now I hated him even more because this was turning into some soap opera!

After some more arguing, Tsunade finally demanded that we go, telling us she at least wanted Sakura to have a high school education before she was bitten and have to accept her queenly duties, that or be dead. Then, we went over the plans and it was decided that we would leave the next morning. Tsunade would tell everybody at the high school that Sakura had had an accident and couldn't remember some things, such as Gaara and I (and anything relating to us) and that nobody should mention anything. Not much of a plan in my opinion. Then, to protect Sakura from Itachi (and any other vampire for that matter), Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were making a cross bracelet, earrings and necklace (and they had even gotten a new chain for her old necklace).

I took one last look at Sakura and left the house to pack, Tao following.

**Boss, why do we have to leave Sakura-chan?**

'It's only temporary Tao, only temporary.'

As we headed home, the bat had sensed something wrong and landed on my shoulder before telling me,

**Sasuke, Sakura-chan _will_ remember.**

765765765765765765765765765765765765

If you look back on the earlier chapters, it never says that Sasuke knows that he's his brother and he doesn't mention him as a brother.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

_One week later..._

Sakura's POV

_I was running, I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. It was to get away from HIM. I raced along the dark streets as I heard him coming closer. All of the sudden my legs gave out on me and wouldn't move. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder._

I jolted awake at the sound of my alarm clock (currently Batman because of Naruto) and looked around. Nobody but me in my room, 'Deja vu?' I thought to myself. I had thought that the dreams stopped awhile back, around the beginning of the year, or at least, they were the last dreams I could remember. Everything this year seemed to have been a big blur now that I think about it, Tsunade-sama said it was from an accident where I fell down the stairs in the school building and that my memory was a bit messed up. Naruto had been over to my house with homework and news about everybody from school because I had felt extremely weak last week. Tsunade-sama and Naruto both didn't seem all that curious as to why I had been so weak, which I thought was strange, after all, didn't they think of me as a daughter and as a sister? I had missed the art contest, but Anko hadn't seemed to mind, saying she entered one of my early drawings in for me; Hinata won first place, I won second.

I grabbed my new cross necklace (a present from Tsunade, Jiraiya, and oddly enough, Orochimaru) that I had been wearing every day since I got it, habit I guess. I glanced at my old necklace, I had stopped wearing it, because I just had sensed something, I don't know,_ off_ with it. It seemed to be full of memories that I _just didn't have, _and so I didn't feel comfortable wearing it.

I took a shower, got dressed and grabbed my new _strawberry_ (not smores) Poptarts, when I heard Naruto honk his car's horn.

**Its time to go.**

'Yeah, but wait, I thought Naruto wasn't driving today, wasn't it... someone... else?' I thought, I could have sworn it was somebody else's turn to drive. I shrugged, it must have been my imagination, after all, who else was there?

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

_Omake:_

_I took one last look at Sakura and started to walk out of the room to go to my house pack, Tao following._

_"Sasuke!" Tsunade said, walking over and looking at me with a sincere expression, "Remember, you're lost, but not forgotten."_

_We all looked at her but Naruto was the first to say anything, "Uh, wasn't that from a Kingdom Hearts game?"_

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

**So, that was the end to Silver Cross.**

**Oh, you guys want to know what an 'Omake' is? It's an extra, and in this case, it's a blooper. The Omake was the part where Sasuke left; the thought had crossed my mind because Sora would forget Namine in KH: Chain of Memories, and Sakura _had_ forgotten him. Just my Kingdom Hearts obsession shining through, I guess. **

**Over 3,500 without authors notes.**

**I feel sad for finishing this story, it was my favorite. The sequel, though, is not going to come out… until my summer break. So, there's the rest of April, all of May and on June 2nd, it should be out. June 1st I have my band trip to a water park.**


End file.
